River of the Dead
by Oreathyia
Summary: Joelle Grimes can't stand men, they're her biggest fear. So when she meets a handsome redneck why does she feel safe? Daryl Dixon doesn't like people and they don't like him but Joelle seems different. When he saves her from her worst nightmare things start to change for both of them. Hopefully for the better. Daryl/OC. WARNING M RATED SCENES.
1. Lost

**Authors Note- This is my first FanFic. It is a Daryl/ OC story so if you don't like Daryl with OC DONT READ! ENJOY! R &amp; R XX**

**Chapter One-**

She seemed to glide as she walked over the dead leaves, she was graceful, deadly. Joelle looked at the sun setting quickly over the horizon, she quickened her pace. A rustle in a nearby bush caused her to stop and draw her dual swords. "If you're human come out and if you're dead, come out anyway" Joelle said, confidence rang in her voice.

Slowly a little blonde girl appeared out of the bushes, timid she walked closer to Joelle. Seeing it was only a child Joelle sheathed her swords "Are you bit or scratched?" the girl shook her head. Calmer now that she wouldn't have to put down the girl she moved on to the next question "Honey, where is your family?" but before she could reply a series of moans rang out.

Looking towards the sound Joelle saw roughly a dozen of the walking dead shambling towards them. On her own she could take them but not while protecting this little girl. "Come on we need to run!" taking the small girls hands they ran deeper into the forest.

After what was seemingly hours of running they came to a small hunting cottage with the windows boarded up. "Be quiet and stay behind me, okay?" keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of movement, Joelle entered the cottage with the girl right behind her. After finding nothing they shut the door and put the cupboard in front of it.

Leading the girl to the bed Joelle handed her a granola bar(she always kept one on her) "Eat up, then rest we can talk in the morning." The young girl had barley put her head on the pillow when sleep took her.

When the break out began Joelle Grimes was more than ready. Learning how to track and hunt while she was a scout and medic in the Army had given her huge advantage against the Walkers. Having also worked as a nurse at her local hospital for over last three years had also greatly increased her chances of survival. Over the months after the outbreak Joelle had acquired a number of weapons; three handguns, over a dozen knives and a pair of blue steel dual swords not to mention the bag of ammo, rifles and machine guns.

Joelle had missed people especially her family, she missed her older brothers Rick and Lucas she missed her twin sister Justine. God she missed her sister, who had been away with her fiancé traveling the country. She'd been looking for her since this whole thing started and had barley found a trace.

She'd left mostly all her supplies in her truck (on the highway) and with her bike, which was away from the highway and camouflaged but still the thought of someone getting their hands on her bike was terrifying, she'd go back there with the girl check out the truck and see if there was anyone there for that little girl.

The light filtered through the crack in the boarded up windows, waking Joelle from her light sleep, moving to sit up she realized she was being held down by a warm weight on her side. It took her a second to realize that it was the girl she'd found yesterday in the woods.

The girl stirred at Joelle's movement before clutching her tighter, "Mama!" she screeched crying out in her sleep. Clamping her hand over the girls mouth to keep her quiet, Joelle struggled to wake her up. "Come on now Sweetie wake up, please we have to go before more walkers come!"

That got the girl up, her big blue eyes opened wide "Do you remember me sweetie I saved you in the woods, my names Joelle. What's your name?"

"S-Sophia, my n-name is S-Sophia" she stumbled through the sentence.

Joelle couldn't help but smile at the girls innocence "Well Sophia I am going to help you find your people and I am going to keep you safe that is my promise. I give you my word."

It took them three days to make it back to the highway and it wasn't without trouble. With the growing number of walkers survival was becoming increasingly more difficult. However the more walkers the easier practice was to find for Sophia. They had practiced constantly both on real walkers and wooden targets (trees). By the time they reached the blocked highway Sophia was an excellent shot and didn't shy away from knives, she was no longer the defenseless little girl Joelle had found cowering in the trees.

The two made their way through the wreckages easily, when they came to the markers that Joelle had left she pulled Sophia closer to her side. Following the trail she had left herself Joelle and Sophia came to a black clearing no signs of the truck anywhere. "Shit, where the hell is it!" Joelle mumbled a string of curses she hoped Sophia didn't hear. Lucky I hid the ammo and my bike somewhere else Joelle thought.

They then headed in the direction of the bike and were happy to find the bike and some of the supplies, clothes, weapons and ammo hidden under the tarp. Taking the clothes Joelle sorted through until she found what she was looking for a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of black boots and a checkered shirt all in Sophia's size. "Here Honey, your clothes are getting a bit dirty. These ones will protect you better and will keep you warmer."

Sophia changed quickly and Joelle gave her a hair tie to pull her short golden locks into a small ponytail. Looking around Joelle thought for a short second before looking up. "Sophia, sweetheart we're going to have to sleep in the trees tonight is that okay?"

Sophia nodded, and started to climb a sturdy looking tree Joelle climbing up after her a large bundle of rope in her arms. Once they were both comfortable Joelle tied them to the tree's trunk before falling into a restless sleep.

_Hands ripped through her clothing, bruising her, pulling her to pieces. A cold blade pressed to her the skin at her shoulders before tearing through the thin flesh. She tried to scream but the gag around her mouth made breathing near impossible let alone screaming._

_She could feel and the man entered her ripping up her core, scarring her. Then he was gone and she looking into familiar cold blue eyes, he gave her a smile. "Sorry it took so long to save you. Remember your promise Little Firecracker"_

With a gasp Joelle woke from her nightmare, she was cold and realized she was dripping with sweat, "Joelle are you okay? You kept crying no, no, no in your sleep." Sophia's soft voice whispered.

Shit Sophia had heard that_. _"I'm okay sweetheart just a bad dream. Come on lets go find your group"


	2. Found

**Chapter Two**

Her figure ghosted through the trees towards the road where she had left her bike. The Suzuki GSXR 1000 looked out of place among the torn up, broken down cars. Flinging her leg over the side of the bike she started the bike at looked towards the sun, sighing she pulled the sleek black helmet over the head and rode towards where she had left little girl she'd found in the woods.

Joelle quickly came to where she had left Sophia and pulled here onto the bike behind her before taking off in the opposite direction of the traffic snarl.

They rode down a dirt road not too far away. It was getting dark and she needed a place to rest hopefully the road led to a farm with not too many 'Walkers' about.

As Joelle rode past the fields she realized that she hadn't yet seen a Walker, it didn't take much longer for the farm to come into view. Cars were stationed out the front but unlike the abandoned cars on the freeway these cars looked clean and regularly used. _Shit, people actual people were living here, maybe just maybe they'll let us stay_ thought Joelle. The noise of her bike had alerted the occupants of the farm who were now gathered in front of her.

Sixteen people stood in front of her. Joelle was surprised to recognize two faces. Rick and Lori stood before her. Rick her older brother who she thought was dead along with his wife and kid. Where is Carl? Maybe they told him to stay inside?Joelle's mind wandered. Joelle slowly got off her bike making no sudden movements, and like she knew he would Rick spoke in a hard voice, "Drop your weapon's and raise your hands". Joelle let out an audible sigh, "Now" with the word Rick brought up his gun training it on her chest.

Joelle then started the task of removing all her weapons from her body; pulling two handguns from where they were hid, taking the bag of ammo, rifles and machine guns dropping it on the ground, pulling of a belt of seven sheathed throwing knives, taking two hunting knives and finally pulling her two sheathed blue steel dual swords. A tough looking guy holding a cross bow let out a low whistled at the arsenal that Joelle had just placed in the ground.

Walking back over to the bike Joelle lifted Sophia off the bike and set her on the ground, positioning her body in front of the young girls. "DAD! STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" screamed Carl as her ran out of the house, a man with a shaved head made a move to grab him but he was too quick and dodged him. "Dad, please its Aunty Joe's bike!" Carl said his body in front of Joelle's.

"Carl you get away from her, there are thousands of bikes like Joe's" Rick's voice was frantic as he tried to persuade Carl to move, "Aunty Joe had a baby girl remember, it's not her!"

Without really thinking Joelle ripped her helmet off and picked Carl, spinning him around, laughing Carl hugged her back fiercely.

"Joelle?" Rick's soft whisper broke through to her as she looked into her big brothers eyes for the first time in years.

"Brother? I can't believe I've found you! You're alive!" putting Carl down Joelle rushed into her big brothers arms. "I can't find Justine Rick I don't know where she is! I need her so bad and she's not here with me, Rick I can't feel her and I am so scared."

"We will find her I promise, Luke too, we will find them both."

After the small reunion Joelle stepped back and started pulling her weapons into place, she left only the bag on the ground. "Joe can you help me get my helmet of I can't see nothing!" Sophia's muffled voice came from behind her.

Walking over to the young girl Joelle lifted the helmet of the little girls head and was rewarded with a collection of gasps form their audience. "SOPHIA!" a woman with short grey hair screeched. Sophia and the woman collided crying and embracing, clinging to each other like they were a lifeline.

Ricks voice was barely a whisper, "Where did you find her?"

"She was on the woods a long way from the highway, I saved her from a group of walkers."

After she was finished she looked at Rick and smiled "Rick I know I have no right to ask but I need a place to sleep tonight… I promise I'll be out of your hair straight after... if you don't want me here…"

"Of course you can stay, if that's alright with you Hershel?" Asked Rick, turning to the older man in the group.

"It's fine with me as long as she pulls her weight, introduce her to everyone." His wise voice was low and calm.

"She will," taking Joelle's arm, he then proceeded to introduce the group. Only a few of the members stood out to Joelle though. Shane; Rick's best friend (the bald guy who had tried to grab Carl) who had gotten Lori and Carl out during the outbreak and in her quick opinion a total jerk. Glenn; a smart Asian guy who had saved Rick's life in Atlanta he seemed nice and resourceful. Carol; Sophia's mother who looked scared yet happy to have finally found her child. Hershel; the old man that owned the farm (in his life was a veterinarian) he had saved Carl when he was shot.

"And this is Daryl, he does all the hunting and most of the runs, I have a feeling you too will get on quite well," Rick chuckled lightly before turning back to Joelle. "Joe why don't you go take your bike and put it closer to the tents, we'll get you a place to sleep real soon."

"Rick, you can have the bag of rifles and machine guns there's ammo for them, just leave me some ammo for the handguns okay?" Joelle's voice was nervous; she hoped he would allow her to stay permanently.

"Are you sure? Hell that's a nice way to pull your weight sis we're nearly out of weapons. Not to mention you found the child we had been looking for, for days!"

"I'm sure, where am I putting the bike?" She turned back to Rick.

"Over there near the trees and tents," Rick pointed to the tents and a nearby tree.

Joelle walked the bike over to the trees, leaving her bike under the shade next to what she assumed was Rick's tent. A glimmer about a hundred yards away caught her attention. Walking over she discovered that it was a bike running her hands over the handles "No way, a bloody Triumph Bonneville 650, noisy but sweet ride."

"Oi, get 'way from ma bike!" a strong southern accent yelled at her, her head snapped up to look at him. Daryl was now marching across the field towards her and the bike.

Unconcerned towards his reaction she yelled back, "How the hell did you get your hands on a Triumph Bonneville 650?"

"None ya business" he snapped, "Now back off!"

Daryl stepped forward he was close now only a foot of two away. Joelle looked up and backed away quickly, starting to shake. Daryl became confused as he looked at her, fear and pain flew through her eyes as she looked back at him. "I-I need to find Rick, sorry for disturbing you." With that Joelle hurried off in the opposite direction and in turn away from the camp, straight into the forest.


	3. The Rules

**_Chapter Three_**

Joelle sat high in a tree softly singing to herself. Some walkers who had heard the disruption of silence stood crowding around the base of the tree moaning and clawing at the bark. Looking up at the sky she was shocked to see the sun setting. _Had it really been that long? _She thought oblivious to the distress of the group back at the farm.

Rick paced back and forth, "Where the hell is she? She should be back by now!" his voice was filled with concern. Sophia looked at the adults around her who were obviously worried for Joe's safety, she wished she could tell them where she was but she didn't know besides Joe could handle herself.

Daryl walked up to Rick, "I saw her head off into the woods, earlier after I had told her to get away from my bike. I'll go look for her if you like?" in that moment Sophia knew where Joe was.

"Joelle likes to sit high up in trees and sing to herself when she's worried, scared or upset. She should be fine Mr. Rick, Joe can take care of herself and me she promised me so, she'll come back." Sophia said quietly.

This calmed Rick down considerably Joelle never broke her word or a promise they were sacred to her. "We still need to find her and we will. Daryl, Glenn gear up, your with me, let's go."

They were about a mile into the dense forest when they heard it, a beautiful melody accompanied by a symphony of groans. Quickening their pace they reach they tree that was currently surrounded by half a dozen walkers. The group quickly killed the walkers and looked back up at Joelle who had stopped singing. "Now, now what do we have here?" she watched as they looked confused, "Sophia did you really think I wouldn't notice? They may be deaf and blind but I ain't, come here honey."

They others just watched as Sophia came swiftly out bush she had hidden in, then watched in horror as a walked came up behind to take a chunk of skin out of her shoulder. What they weren't expecting was for Sophia to quickly turn with knife in hand and stab the walker through the eye.

"Ha that's my girl, let's go sweet," with that she glided down the tree and walked straight past the group without saying a word.

Daryl noticed the wide birth she gave not only him but Glenn as well, something traumatic had happened to her and he had a feeling he knew what it was.

Once Glenn, Rick and Daryl reached camp (not too much later then Sophia and Joelle) they were surprised to see Carol with a murderous expression and as they sat down they understood why.

"Your psycho bitch of a sister not only gave my daughter a knife but a bloody handgun!" Rick looked at Daryl surprised at the language she was using, "I am grateful she saved my daughter but I don't feel safe around her and I don't want her near Sophia."

Rick thought for a moment before answering, "With all due respect Carol I don't think you have much of a choice, according to my sister you were unworthy of being Sophia's mother the moment you let her go. My sister is a very complicated women but one thing she holds above all else is the protection of loved ones. Joelle made a promise to keep your daughter safe and she will die keeping that promise." Everyone was listening to Rick entrapped witch what he had to say about his intriguing sister

"Momma it's okay Joelle kept me safe, she told me the rules and I followed them and found you!" Sophia gushed looking at Carol and nodding in her serious expression.

Rick looked interested in what rules his sister sent in, "What rules were they Sophia?"

Sophia's eyes lit up at Rick obvious interest, "Rule one if there's more than one I have to run. Rule two if there's more than three we climb up a tree. Rule three if I lose you, I hide away, I wait and I stay, because you will always find me.

Rick had to say he was impressed she had come up with easy rules that everyone could remember, "I'm impressed Joe you've outdone yourself."

"I know right. The rhyming was all me, took me bloody long enough too!" Joelle giggle.

A little while later everyone was sitting by the fire eating when Shane made his move, "Hey Joelle , how bout we go back to my tent and have a little fun?"

"With you? Now why on earth would I do that, when there are much nicer guys in the group?" Joelle asked clearly humored by his attempt.

"Cos I have something that they don't, protection," he said back not yet phased by her reaction.

"Really? The make those in extra small?" at Joelle's words the everyone listening was thrown into a fit of laughter including Rick, even Dale chuckled while Daryl and T-Dog howled with laughter tears streaming down their faces as they doubled over onto the ground.

Shane who was now red with anger and embarrassment stalked off into the night. Joelle who had been chuckling herself looked around the campsite and noticed something that had slipped past her before, "Why the hell do you guys have my truck?" the other stopped the laughing to look in the direction of Joelle's gaze.

"That's yours? We found that a few days ago but there was nothing in it that we could use," replied Glenn.

"You just didn't know where to look, follow me," Joelle said with a smirk as she led the group which consisted of everyone except the Greene's and Shane towards the cobalt blue truck.

Taking a key out her pocket she went to the back of the truck lifting up the hidden deck she revealed boxes of clothes, food, ammo and blankets. After those boxes had been removed and taken to the camp a lone box was left in the truck. "This one is my favorite," she smiled.

The last box revealed alcohol and cigarettes a lot of it to, the men in the group whistled. Joelle watched as Daryl and T-Dog's fingers twitched at the urge to take the cigarettes, taking two cartons she chucked one at T-Dog and one at Daryl, "Here you look like you could use them," they caught them easily huge grins across their faces. "I raided a liquor store that also happed to stock a lot of smokes."

"I have extra lighters as well if you need 'em," there were still two cartons left but Joelle overlooked them for a bottle of Southern Comfort, taking it she walking back to the fire, taking long gulps she reveled in the burn if the alcohol trying to block out images of her little girl.

She barely noticed as the group returned to their previous positions at the fire with the exception of Carl and Sophia who had gone to bed. Rick got up from his place across from her and moved to the spare space beside her, "Joe what happened to Ally?" asked Rick in low tones, the group still heard clearly though and moved their attention to the new conversation brewing.

Joelle flinched at the name before taking another long gulp from the bottle, "I had left her at Mom and Dads for the weekend because I was working a long double shift at the Hospital. I didn't think anything of it; I had done it loads of times." Her hands had begun to shake and she took a deep breath.

"When the outbreak began one of the older Nurses who I had been close friends with told me to get Ally and run. So I did. I drove the hour to Moms only to find her dead in the kitchen and Dad gnawing on Ally in the lounge room." Joelle's voice was quiet and devoid of emotion just like her face, it was obvious that she had buried this traumatic experience deep within herself.

"I ripped him off her and shoved his head into the wall. I buried them both and Ally. After that I went home collected my stuff and ran." The group was quiet unsure of how to comfort this battered woman. "I couldn't protect her Rick, I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't keep my baby safe." Her whisper was broken.

"In the English language there are orphans and widows, but there is no word for a parent who loses a child" Dale quoted quietly, his wise words bringing Joelle out of her memories.

"I'm so sorry Joe, you should never have gone through that," whispered Rick as he pulled her into a hug he held her for what seemed like hours when he looked back down at her he realized she was asleep, "I missed you Joe, we all did," with that he took her to a tent that T-Dog and Glenn had put up when she arrived, covering her he said goodnight and left her to sleep.


	4. Cherokee Rose

**Chapter Four**

When Joelle woke the next morning she woke confused as to how she was in her tent, then all at once last night's events came rushing to her. Opening the tent she was met with a blindingly bright light, she waited a second to adjust to the light before continuing her trek to the campfire that everyone sat around.

T-Dog offered her a plate full of beans, carrots and egg, "Protein, helps with hangovers," he explained.

"Thanks T-Dog, much appreciated," she returned with a smile, before turning to her meal, eating slowly trying to avoid the questions and pitying glances. That was the worst part the pity, Joelle didn't need the pity, didn't want it.

"So the barns full of Walkers" Glenn said casually as if he was talking about the weather.

There was silence and the tension was thick, then all at was everyone's voice filled the air, Shane's was the loudest as he yelled at rick, "You cannot tell me you're alright with this."

"I'm not but this isn't our land!"

They continued arguing but Joelle walked away she didn't really mind it didn't affect her she could take care of herself. All she wanted was to find her sister, to have whispered conversation late at night about girly things like makeup and sex. She wanted so badly for her family to be okay she had already lost her parents and her daughter she couldn't lose someone else.

After eating breakfast and cleaning up, Joelle offered to take watch relieving Dale from his watch. It was quiet on the RV it was calm, peaceful, it relaxed her tight muscles. Joelle sat back in one of the rickety old chairs that sat up on the roof. She sat and watched as everyone went about their daily activities.

Andrea was walking past when Joelle decided to ask if anyone had seen rick, "Hey Andrea, you seen Rick?"

"He walked off with Hershel a few hours ago, he should be back soon though" she replied with a small smile.

"Thanks Andrea" she continued to watch horizon until she heard shouting, looking over she saw Shane handing out guns, _What the hell is he doing, _thought Joelle as she watched the seen unfold until T-Dog spoke "Oh shit!"

Rick came out of the woods with Hershel, with a walker on a stick. This made Shane snap. He yelled as he ran towards Rick. The rest of the group followed him. Shane screamed about Rick helping round up the walkers. Joelle knew this would get ugly real quick as she jumped off the RV and ran over to the group. Shane started shouting about how they weren't people and he shot the one on the stick.

Shane said, "Could a person survive this?" He shot the woman multiple times in vital areas, daring Hershel to challenge him. Hershel broke down as Shane shot the woman realising that he had it wrong, these walkers were no longer people there was no hope for their redemption. They were never going to get better, the old world was gone, and this was the world they had to deal with now.

Hershel's world shattered, he had been wrong, so very, very wrong to keep them instead of killing them humanly, Hershel stopped moving while Shane screamed, "Enough of living next to a barn full of things that can kill us."

"Shane! Enough!" Rick tried to reason.

"Yeah, you're right, that is enough!" Shane replied stalking up to the woman on Hershel stick and shot her in the brain.

Rick watched as Shane ran towards the barn, "NO! Shane do not do this brother!" Rick screamed but Shane ignored him and continued to strike at the Walker filled barn

As he broke open the door the Walkers stumbled out. The others started to shoot at them, taking her handgun out Joelle joined them. Joelle thought that Shane was one fucking asshole to have done this to Hershel and the group, he had no right to.

The walkers were dropping fast and Joelle was surprised how many were there, they kept shooting. Hershel would throw them out after this; he would hate them all for Shane's stupidity. The farm was silent as the last Walker fell, it was done. Everyone dropped their guns relaxing for a second before they began the clean-up.

A low moaning caught everyone attention and they watched as a young female Walker stumbled out, "NO! JUSTINE! NO! GOD NO! TINA!" Joelle's screamed ripped through the silence as she sprinted towards the walker who looked like a replica of the live woman running towards it.

Daryl managed to get his arms around her as he pulled to the ground, "No, no, no, no, no, please god no, not my sister… JUSTINE!" she sobbed as the Walker stumbled closer. The group was shocked, silent, even Shane looked sad no one wanted to put down Joelle and Rick's sister. No body moved until Rick took out his gun and walked towards his sister, he cocked his gun aiming it at her head, he hesitated before taking the shot, killing her for the last time.

Joelle pushed Daryl away as she ran to her fallen sister cradling her head gently in her lap, "I am so sorry Tina I am so, so sorry," cried Joelle as she rocked back and forth tears streaming down her face.

Beth had also run to someone, her mother, but unlike Justine, Annette wasn't dead, Shane, Rick and Glenn tried to pull her away but it wasn't until Andrea put a scythe through her skull that they could. Hershel pulled her daughter back to the house along with Maggie, Jimmy and Patricia. The group started to clear away the walkers putting them in two piles ones to be buried the others to be burned.

After the group was finished Joelle as still sitting there holding her sister everyone was afraid to approach her even Rick but the body had to be moved before it started to smell any worse.

"Joe we need to move her please lets bury our sister, together, so she can be put to peace." Rick said placing a hand on his sister's shoulder, the other were watching reading to help.

"Why can I protect them, why can't I keep my family safe Rick everyone is dying around me and I can't take you, Carl, Lori and Lucas being like that I can't Rick, please I need you to stay alive" Sobbed Joelle and everyone couldn't help but cry for the girl, she was so broken sitting there with her sister.

It was hard for Rick to watch his sister like this, hell it was hard because he just lost a sister. But Joelle had always been so strong for the family she was their rock their steadfast rock and now, now she was broken so very broken.

"I will always be hear Joe. Mum, Dad, Ally, Tina we're all here with you just because you can't see us, or because we've moved on doesn't mean we're not here," Rick said gently, "Now come one Joe let's put Tina to rest."

The service for Justine and Hershel's family was sweet and beautiful. Joelle watched as Rick and Daryl gently lowered Justine into the shallow grave, silent tears streaming down her face.

Ricks words were simple yet sweet, "Justine was the life of our family it was as if she never fully grew up, she always had so much energy and could cheer someone up simply by smiling. She was our sister, our friend and she was taken before we were ready to say goodbye." Turning Rick took Joelle's hand, "We're still not ready but goodbye Justine we will miss you, we love you."

Joelle stepped forward and placed a Cherokee Rose by the headstone, "This is a Cherokee Rose, it bloomed for you Tina. I'm sorry I couldn't find you, I wasn't strong enough but I will find Lucas he will be safe. Watch over us sister, we love you, Goodbye." With that she walked away.

She didn't think about where she was going but when she did stop to look around she could see the edge of Daryl's small camp and with a sigh she sat. Joelle wanted to cry for the loss of her sister but no tears would come. She had lost too many people too soon in the apocalypse and didn't know how much more pain she could take, if she lost Rick, or Lucas… she didn't think she could survive that much loss.

I branch snapped and Joelle whirled to see Shane standing there, she stood and backed away as he came towards her, each of his steps she backed away three. He was too close, way too close, Joelle couldn't handle being this close to any man other than Rick and Lucas, even her dad couldn't come near her after those nights. Rick and Lucas had been a struggle for her at first.

"What do you want," Joelle's voice surprising her with its strength.

"I want you, you made a fool of me Joelle but I'm willing to overlook that for a bit of fun and you will do as I say." His voice was harsh and she knew he was deadly serious. She quickened her pace until her back hit a tree. Her eyes searched wildly for an escape but there wasn't one. She was close to Daryl's camp now and god she hoped he was there.

Before she could react Shane was on her he grabbed her face and put his mouth on hers in a sloppy kiss. She turned her face and slapped him, "Get the fuck off me! Get off! Help!"

He was starting to pull at her clothes, so she did the only thing she could she screamed loud, she waited but it seemed like no one heard. Shane who had stopped when she screamed smirked and continued to pull on her clothes. Her shirt came off with a rip. "No, no, no, no, no" was all she could say as he moved to take of her pants.

Then suddenly he was gone. Joelle, who had closed her eyes, opened them to find Shane on the ground with Daryl on top beating him to a pulp, "don't ya dare put yer hands on an unwillin' woman!" Daryl spat at him then pushed back to the ground.

He turned to Joelle who was still shaking against the tree, her ripped top lying in shreds on the ground. Daryl took off his vest and handed it to her when she didn't move he placed it over her shoulders, picked her up bridal style and carried her to his tent.

Daryl laid her down gently as if she was made of glass. Joelle who had been shaking uncontrollably stopped as she lay in the tent. The tent was cozy and smelled like pine trees, wood smoke, tobacco and forests. The smell was purely Daryl and she liked it, being there with Daryl made her feel safe and she didn't understand why.

For the first time in months she felt safe enough in this man's presence to fall asleep and that's what she did but not before she let a soft "thank you" slip from her lips.


	5. Tags

**Sorry this chapter took so long everyone. I have school and the work load is unbelievable! I'll try and update the next chapter quicker! Enjoy xx **

**Chapter Five**

**Daryl's POV**

Daryl had been out in the woods when he heard the scream, it sounded like that new girl, Joelle. He took off in a run towards the sound which was close to his small camp. As he ran closer he recognized Shane who had backed the girl up against the tree, only in her bra the shirt ripped on the ground.

An overwhelming anger took Daryl as he sped towards Shane and ripped him off her. He pulled his fist back and let it snap into Shane's face, he continued to beat Shane "don't ya dare put yer hands on an unwillin' woman!" his voice was hard before he shoved him back into the ground. Turning around Daryl faced Joelle who was shaking violently, she looked so vulnerable it made his heart tug which was rare for the crossbow wielding redneck.

He noticed the dog tags hanging around her neck but didn't say anything .Taking off his leather vest he offered it to her, when she didn't take it he moved forward and placed it on her shaking shoulders. She wasn't going anywhere shaking like that Daryl thought before he gently picked her up and took her to his tent.

After he had laid her down she seemed to relax her eyes barley remaining opened after what had just happened, "thank you" he only just heard her soft whisper but it was there.

He took that moment to get a good look at her. She had long chestnut waves that fanned around her face. Her skin was flawless a slight tan had gathered on her skin after spending more time outside. A small nose leading to full rose colored lips. He didn't need to look at her eyes; he remembered them so clearly; silver-grey orbs framed in thick long lashes that held pain and every other emotion she was feeling. She was beautiful, breathtaking. Joelle was smaller than Daryl but it wasn't hard with him being 5'10 she was only about 5'4. She wasn't weak though her body was lean and fit, her breasts full and her legs never ending.

Daryl sighed as he left her alone to sleep so he zipped up the tent and sat out the front making bolts for his crossbow.

Daryl knew she was broken he could tell. Damaged people gravitate towards damaged people and he was most certainly damaged and Joelle, Joelle was so broken, he wanted so badly to fix her, to make it better but he didn't even know her. Daryl wondered how Ricks sister was so damaged, after all she had a perfect little life like Rick didn't she? Maybe he would talk to Rick about her history or something but for now he would keep her safe. For now that was enough.

**General POV (Joelle)**

Joelle woke to the soft dusk light that was filtering through the thin material of the tent wall. The first thing she noticed was that this wasn't her tent, the second she wasn't alone. She could hear Daryl moving around outside, well she hoped it was Daryl. Unzipping the tent she was relieved to find it was in fact Daryl who was busy hanging up some of his shirts. Looking down at her chest she was relieved to see he had put one of his own shirts on her.

"D-Daryl, I just wanted to say thank you again, for what you did, so thank you." She said shyly, looking at him through her thick lashes.

"S'okay, no one should ever have t' go through somethin' like that" he replied his voice soft, "I saw the tags, you in the army?"

Joelle froze, while most of her time in the army was filled with good memories, there were moments that tainted her memories and she hated it, it was hard for her to talk about, "I was, about three years ago, I was on long term leave to look after my daughter," her voice was a soft whisper that could only just be heard, she didn't seem to noticed the lone tear that had tracked its way down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he didn't know what to do with an upset women, how to comfort them.

"It's okay Daryl. Do you have any family still alive or?" she left the sentence unfinished and waited for his answer.

"I had a brother, Merle but we lost track of 'im back in Atlanta," he replied softly, as much as he hated Merle he was still blood.

He didn't notice Joelle's eyes widen at the name. Merle Dixon had been with her in the army and had saved her life a number of times as a result. She had completely forgotten that he had a little brother and hadn't made the connection between the two. More to the point that she had promised to look out for him when Merle couldn't. Joelle figured she could justify forgetting that promise with the current apocalypse but it still unnerved her to forget something that was usually so sacred.

"I'm sorry; I know how hard it is to lose family," Joelle tried to smile but it just turned into a grimace.

"I know, yer stronger than ya think," he smiled and stood, "C'mon lets go get you some food," with that he head off in the direction of the main camp.

But before they could really move Lori came storming towards them, "where the hell have you been Joe? We have all been so worried! Beth's in shock, Hershel's missing and Rick and Glenn have gone to find him!" she was breathing heavily by the time she was done listing everything, "Can you go look for them? It's getting dark and I'm worried Joe!"

Joelle badly wanted to say yes and go off and find her brother but with what had just happened she didn't think she could, "I…"

Daryl stepped in, "She ain't nobodies bitch, why don't ya get off your ass an' do it yerself! She got better things t' do" with that he stormed away taking Joelle and leaving Lori speechless.

Once they were sitting down Daryl gathered a plate and piled some food onto it before handing it to Joelle, "thank you, for standing up for me and for the food," she looked up at Daryl smiling shyly.

"Someone needs to Elle," he grinned at her, moved and sat next to her.

"Elle… I like it," her grin matched his. The darkness came quickly until it was only the fire that illuminated their faces. He was handsome it was hard to believe he was related to Merle, the only thing they shared were their eyes, their cold ice blue eyes. Short blonde-brown hair that didn't yet reach his eyes, and at that moment a thoughtful expression was on his face. He was tall, strong, thick bands of muscle wrapped around his arms and you could tell even though he was clothed, the rest was fit and muscular to. Joelle noticed that they were unconsciously leaning in as if to kiss.

The moment was interrupted when a whiny voice disrupted them "We can't find Lori and the others aren't back yet either," the two sprang apart like startled rabbits as Carol jogged towards them.

"Dumb bitch must gone off lookin' for em'," replied Daryl as he aimlessly poked the fire with a stick.

"What!?" replied Carol slightly startled at his tone and answer.

"Yeah she asked Joelle t'go an' I told her that Joelle ain't nobodies bitch," Daryl said back still looking into the fire.

"And you didn't say anything!?" Carol was looking stressed and upset now.

Both Joelle and Daryl didn't say anything as they sat there. With a huff Carol stalked away back to the others, not long after that a car drove down the driveway away from the farm.

"I should go check on Carl, he'll need someone with both his parents in town," stated Joelle as she stood brushing leaves and grass off her butt.

"You ain't going alone," replied Daryl as he too stood.

They walked back to the group everyone giving them strange looks as they walked side by side. Carl stood a little ways away with Andrea who was struggling to comfort him "Carl bud, come here," he didn't need to be told twice as he ran into his aunties waiting arms, she held him close reassuring him that he would see both his parents again.

Joelle sat on the ground still holding Carl as she gently rock back and forth whispering soothing words into his ear. Soon it was silent and after what seemed like hours a car pulled up at the Greene farm, everyone walked up to it as Shane got out the car and Lori who was holding her head half stumbled out.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" asked Andrea as they all looked at a slightly battered Lori, "What happened?"

"I was in an accident, I'm fine, I'm fine I really am," she reassured a fussing Shane who was hovering over her like the idiot he was, "Where's Rick?" Silence. Shane looked away a slight guilt etched into his face. Lori looked at the expressions on everyone face and stopped, "they're not back?" she took the silence as confirmation.

"Where are they?" her voice was malicious and low as she turned to Shane.

"I had to get you back here," reasoned Shane.

"You asshole," she spat and walked towards his fists raised.

"Lori, Lori I will go after them I will find them," Shane said as he tried to hold a kicking Lori, "Hey, first things first, I gotta… I gotta look after you, make sure the baby's alright okay?" there was dead silence as the group heard the news.

Joelle and Carl who had been making their way with a trailing Daryl stopped at the edge of the group, "You're having a baby?" Said Carl and Joelle in unison both shocked and Joelle disgusted as she realized there was a high chance the baby was his, especially by the way he reacted to her getting hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carl continued.

"Uh…" Lori was at a loss for words not expecting him to be there or for the news to be shared, "

"Huh, come on let's make sure you're alright," said Daryl breaking the awkward silenced but not the tension. With that the group dispersed Joelle and Daryl heading back for his camp.

The two sat in silence watching the fire, not much later Joelle stood, she was still exhausted from the day's events, "Well I'm going to go to sleep, goodnight Daryl," she turned to leave when Daryl caught her arm and stopped her.

"Where the hell do ya think ya goin'? I ain't letten' ya sleep alone with tha' psycho out there!" stated Daryl as he kept a firm yet gentle hold on her arm.

"Then where am I going to sleep?"

"With me, c'mon" he unzipped the tent and held the flap open as she entered the tent. They both removed their shoes and Joelle moved to sleep on the floor, "Not there Elle yer sleeping on the cot," he scolded he may be a redneck but he was still a gentleman.

"Only if you do too, there's more than enough room for both of us!" she retorted.

"Fine, but don't steal the covers, I hate that."


	6. Some Silence

**Chapter Six**

Joelle woke to the soft breathing of Daryl, his face buried in her neck, his arm carelessly thrown over her waist pulling her into him. It felt good being in his arms, being close to him, she fell back asleep with a small smile on her face.

When she woke again she wasn't surprised to find herself alone in the tent. She got up to find everyone else awake and getting ready to search for Rick, sneaking to her truck Joelle geared up with her dual swords, hand gun and hunting knife before sneaking into the forest. She needed to be alone to think in silence without everyone bothering her.

As she trekked deeper into the woods the light dimmed, each mile becoming darker with the ever encroaching undergrowth. She was about twenty miles in when she came across a small herd of Walkers surrounding a lone cow carcass. Joelle quickly back tracked but in her haste stepped on a dry branch causing a loud crack. The walkers turn towards the sound and at the sight of fresh meat rise from their crouches.

Drawing her swords Joelle waits from them to make the first move and like the mindless creatures they are, they stumble forward. She steps forwards slashing the first Walker across the face, it fell, swinging her blade around she catches the next walker through the eye, it too fell. Joelle drops two more Walkers before the others get too close, turning she runs from the remaining nine walkers deeper into the forest.

She had her gun but that was really a last resort and she didn't really want to alert the whole Walker population to her whereabouts, she takes down one that gets too close to her and continues moving into the woods. Joelle stops as she comes to a cliff edge and turns to face the Walkers that had been chasing her for the past half hour; they stumble towards her one at a time making it easy for her to pick them off. There are three more walkers left when one of her dual swords gets stuck in the skull, it slips from her grasp, she lets it go holding her remaining sword up she waits for them to move. One was quick and caught up, they reached Joelle at the same time. She slashes wide with her sword simultaneously slicing them through the forehead, not expecting for the last to be so close she stumbles back, it's a little too close when she stabs it through the eye but instead of falling back the walker falls onto her twisting her ankle and pushing her further back. She fell over the cliff edge and into the shallow water, her head hitting a protruding rock and darkness filling her vision.

**Daryl POV**

The group had been busy and distracted by the new problem that Randall posed that they hadn't yet realized Joelle wasn't about even though it was now the middle of the day. They were discussing Randall in the dining room when Rick noticed her absence, "Where's Joelle?"

"She had a long day yesterday, she's pro'bly still sleepin'," replied Daryl, when he said long day his piercing eyes met Shane but only Shane and Lori noticed.

"It's the middle of the day," countered Rick looking unconvinced.

"I'll go check on 'er," called Daryl as he left the room, the groups confused gaze burning into his back.

Daryl called to Joelle as he neared his tent, "rise 'n' shine Elle" he grew slightly worried at the silence that replied to him, finally reaching the tent he unzipped it to find it empty. The worry grew as he called her name without reply, making his way back to camp he went straight to her truck knowing that was where she kept her weapons.

Rick and the rest of the group came towards him as he swore loudly kicking the truck and running his hand roughly through his hair, "Where th' fuck is she!?"

"You couldn't find her?" Lori voiced her worries first.

"Nah bu' she took he gear so she shoul' be right for now," Daryl replied he was worried but he also knew she could take care of herself and if she didn't come back soon he would find her.

"Good if she's not back by sundown Daryl, Glenn, Shane and I will go look for her. She must have gone into the woods otherwise one of us would've seen her leave." With that Rick and the rest of the group walked off.

**General POV (Joelle)**

Joelle could see the blurry outline of someone and as her vision cleared she recognized Merle, "Why don't you pull the knife out Sugar? You can bind your wound better," he scolded gently she smiled at his voice and his antics.

"Merle,"

"What's goin' on here? You taken a siesta or somethin'?" he smirked back.

"A shitty day Merle," she sighed, barely audible.

"Like me t' get you a pillow? Maybe rub your feet?" his voice sarcastic.

"Screw you."

"You're the one screwed from the looks of it," he chuckled "all that time I spent protecting you and this is what I get. Look at ya lying in the water like a used rubber. And for what?"

Joelle coughed, "Some silence,"

"Hell you coulda just climbed a tree," he moved a little closer, "time to wake up Little Firecracker," that was all he said before he was gone, Joelle closed her eyes trying to relax.

Her eyes sprung open as she heard the moans of a walker her body jerks slightly in anticipation but the walker doesn't come for her, she looks and the dead walker covering half her body. The realization the it was covering her scent came quick and she smiled, her smile faded though as she realized that if she wanted to get out of this she would have to be quick.

Joelle feels a sharp pain in her side as she realizes the hunting knife came loose and was stuck through the skin of her stomach just past the side of the ribcage. A wetness around her mouth makes her take a tentative finger to brush some of the silky substance off only to reveal it to be blood, ignoring it she returns to her current task; getting back alive.

Reaching towards the pain she grips the hilt on the knife and pulls it out barely restraining the groan of pain. Using her remaining strength she pushes the dead weight off her legs, gets up and lunges at the oblivious walker. The hunting knife hits the walker through the temple and Joelle pulls it out as the walker falls to the floor.

Using what she learnt about the walkers she cuts off the ears of both dead walkers and strings them alone a piece of shoelace creating a necklace. Turning to the sky she realizes it will take at least two hours to track her way back to the farm taking a moment to steel herself she begins the long trek back.

**Daryl POV**

The sun glowed a bright orange as it made its slow decent to the horizon, Joelle still wasn't back yet and everyone was getting extremely worried. The women had busied themselves with chores like washing and laundry. Andrea was taking watch and Dale was doing the same. The brighter the orange glow became the tenser everyone became. Rick, Shane, Glenn and Daryl were gearing up to go find her when Andrea screams "Walker! Walker!"

The movement was instant, everyone got up and the men grabbed their weapons, "Just the one?" Rick asked Andrea.

Andrea gets the binoculars to take a closer look and nods, "I bet I can nail it from here."

"No, No! Andrea put the gun down!" she does.

"You best let us handle this!" Shane smirks at her.

"Shane, hold up Hershel wants to deal with walkers," explained Rick.

"What for man we got it covered," questions Shane still proceeding in the direction if the Walker.

Daryl, Shane, Glenn and Rick run towards the walker and slow when they get closer. The walker is female her jeans ripped, wet and dirty, her shirt in tatters and blood staining most of it. Her hair once brown caked in blood and dirt. She's lipping badly and her breath is coming out in long rasps. Her mouth is covered in old blood, the rest of her face in dirt and mud. She looks familiar, she is familiar, it's Joelle.

Rick holds up his python at her but hesitates when he recognizes her. Everyone stops taking in the sight of Joelle as a Walker. Daryl lets out a "No," soft and barely heard, only Rick caught the word.

"Is that Joelle?" Glenn pants, despair tainting his tone.

A few seconds pass, "Is that any way to greet family?"

The men let out a sigh of relief and Rick drops the gun, happiness is evident on everyone face including Shane's. The gunshot rips through the silence and Joelle falls to the ground.

"NO! NO!" Rick and Daryl scream in unison.

The remaining inhabitants of the farm come out running, "Rick!" screams Lori worried for her husband's safety.

"What on earth's going on out here?" Hershel demands.

Rick kneels down beside his sister, looking at the side of her head he notices the shot missed and was only a graze, Joelle pants quietly, "I was kidding!" her hand feeling for the wound.

Daryl bends down near her before picking her up. Andrea and Dale run towards them "Oh my god, oh my god is she dead?" sobs Andrea.

"Unconscious, you just grazed her," snaps Rick clearly pissed at Andrea.

"But look at her, what the hell happened? She's wearing ears!" panics Glenn.

Rick rips the ear necklace of her, "Let's keep that to ourselves!"

When they reach the farmhouse it's a flurry of activity, Maggie leads Daryl to the bed that Carl had been wounded in and he lays her down gently but doesn't leave, instead he sits in the chair and watches as Hershel and Patricia stitch her back up.

His eyes slightly widen when he sees the pair of angel wings tattooed on her back, covering it completely but says nothing.

After Hershel and Patricia are finished Lori comes in with a trailing Maggie, "We're just going to give her a bath" Lori says quietly as if she were afraid to move Joelle away from Daryl just in case he might snap, again he says nothing.

Lori and Maggi lift her up and take her to the bathroom adjoined to that bedroom, it takes them at least half an hour to give her a sponge bath and redress her but the effort is worth it when they're done. Her skin looks less grey and her hair has its natural shine, now she looks alive.

When they lay her back on the bed Lori turns noticing Daryl hasn't moved she motions for Maggie to go without her.

"She'll be okay Daryl, Joe's been though a lot, she's strong and knowing her the way I do, it's going to take a shitload more to kill her, to take her away from the people she loves."

"I know she's strong, I've seen it," he replies not taking his eyes off Joelle's unmoving form.

"Today in the dining room when you said she'd had a long day what did you mean? Why were you looking at Shane?"

" 'Cause tha' day I stopped him from raping 'er" for the first time in their conversation Daryl looked at Lori.

"That's why you told me to leave her alone," exclaimed Lori happy to know the reason for his harsh response, "You know Daryl it's amazing how close she is to you. Usually it takes her weeks to get close to any man let alone one as Alpha as you."

Daryl ignored the Alpha comment he wasn't the leading type, well he didn't think so, "How'd you know about her bein' raped before?"

"She never told me but when she came back from the army because she was pregnant I got confused, Joelle was a smart girl she wouldn't put her job on the line for sex she would've used protection. Then I noticed how she was around men, around her brothers she acted normal but when we went out shopping she would give a wide berth to all men and stay close to me," Lori let out a sigh, "It wasn't hard to put two and two together, I just wish she had never gone through that harrowing experience." She looked like she was about to say something else but a small groan moved both their attention to the women on the bed.

**General POV (Joelle)**

Joelle groaned she felt like death and probably looked just as bad. Her vision was dark but the black slowly receded and became bright. She noticed two figures in the room she knew one was Daryl but the other she wasn't quite sure, "I'll go bring you some food," Lori's voice came through slightly muffled but Joelle understood.

She looked over at a scowling Daryl and raised her eyebrow in question, "What?"

"Ya know what, what th' hell happened t' ya out there? Why were ya even there 'n th' first place?"

"I needed to be alone, to think. Didn't really work out." She replied quietly afraid of his reaction.

Before he could reply Lori came back with her food, "Here you go," she placed it on the bedside table and left again. Joelle reached for the plate but could barely lift it let alone feed herself. She heard Daryl sigh as he got up and walked towards her. Picking up the plate he sat down on the edge of the bed and began to feed her.

"This is so degrading," mumbled Joelle a mouth full of food, she looked into his eyes and swallowed, she saw it there; the worry and the pain. He had been so worried, they all had. "I'm so sorry Daryl, I didn't mean to get hurt, I didn't mean to worry you, I'm sorry."

"S'okay jus' let me come too next time," he looked at her before hesitantly leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before standing, a rosy tint to his cheeks and a now empty plate in his hands. He walked to the door and stopped, "G'night Elle," with that soft goodbye he left.

Joelle smiled, "Goodnight Daryl."


	7. Squirrels

**A/N Quick Disclaimer, I don't own the Walking Dead or any of its characters especially Daryl! I only own Joelle and any other characters you don't recognize! Sorry for this taking so long hopefully I can update quicker next time! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has either Followed, Favourited or Reviewed very appreciated thank you! Enjoy XX**

**Chapter Seven**

Joelle was told not to leave the bed so her ankle along with all other injuries she sustained could heal and Joelle tried, she really did but by the third day she'd had enough.

For the first time in a while Joelle woke up early and watched as the growing light filtered through her window. She could get up and no one would be awake to tell her to get back to the bed. Gently she eased herself out of the bed and began to hobble towards the doorway, smiling as she reached it, it felt good to be able to move again besides the real pain she was in. Opening the door she moved towards the stairs only to hit a wall of muscle. Daryl.

"Whatcha think yer doin' out o' bed?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"Ah… well… there's a spider… in the room… and…" she trailed off, usually she was a very good liar and no one could tell if she was or not but Daryl with his intense blue eyes made it hard for her to think straight.

"Elle, stop ya ramblin' if ya wanted to leave so bad, next time jus' ask me," with that he picked her up and carried her down the stairs. Secretly she was glad she didn't think she could've made it with her bad ankle.

He set her down in a chair near the fire and brought her a plate of eggs and a glass of water. Thankfully she could now feed herself, not that she didn't like Daryl feeding her on the contrary she liked that very much but it felt better to be in control.

Dale was the first one up and gave both Joelle and Daryl a cheery good morning before getting some breakfast. After Dale they all trickled in giving Joelle smiles and greetings, when Lori came out she rushed over to Joelle giving her a big hug, "How're you feeling Joe? It's good to see you up and about."

"Still sore but getting better," she smiled back, "it's good to be up and about instead of stuck in that boring ass bed all day with nothing to keep me company," Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Rick talking with Shane, "What're they talking about?"

"Probably Randall," Lori replied.

"Who the fuck is Randall? asked Joelle, everyone besides Daryl had a '_Duh'_ look on their face "in case you didn't notice I have been bed ridden for the past three days, now would someone please enlighten me to who this son of a bitch is?"

The group looked taken aback at her harsh and unstable reaction to the mention of Randall. Rick and Shane who had heard started walking over to the rest of the group, "Nice to see you're back to your usual self there Joe," commented Lori.

"Randall is a guy we saved when his own group left him for the walkers. Our plan is to leave him with some supplies and send him on his way," Rick explained not only to Joelle but to everyone else, "Shane and I will be taking a car out to a secluded location and release him there away from the farm."

"Well you have fun with that Rick, do come back alive," Joelle remarked sarcastically.

"Joelle! You're all better!" said a squealing Sophia as she ran towards the chestnut-haired woman and effectively cutting of Ricks response.

"Of course I am sugar, what've you are Carl been up to? Staying safe I hope," replied Joelle pulling the girl into a big hug.

"We're always safe Joe! We missed you! The adults won't play with us because they're too busy with grown up stuff!" she poked her tongue out before jumping off Joelle's lap to go get some breakfast.

Joelle smiled, giggling quietly, "Daryl can you please take me to my tent? I need some clothes."

"Sure thing," he replied picking her up and carrying her to her tent.

"Is it just me or does Daryl seem nice around Joelle?" asked Glenn to the group, their confused glances indicating their own doubt of the situation.

Joelle looked through her clothes and struggled into a tight pair of skinny jeans, she turned looking for a clean top. She smiled when she saw a large, red checkered shirt with no sleeves, it was Daryl's. Joelle had worn it a few days ago, it was clean and the thought of wearing it was appealing so that she did just that.

Joelle then pulled on her boots making sure her ankle was secure and stable before stepping out of the tent where Daryl was standing there waiting. She saw his eyes widen slightly at her choice of wardrobe, a small twitch in the corners of his mouth, "Come on D lets go skin some squirrels!" she shouted as she jumped on his back.

"You need to eat more Elle," Daryl responded, she could hear the smile in his voice as he piggybacked her to his camp.

They sat there for a long time sharpening their weapons, skinning and drying out squirrels when Joelle got tired of the silence, "So what did you do before this?"

"Hunted mostly, sometimes me an' Merle would go do some construction work, bu' tha' was rare," he replied returning to his work silently.

Inwardly Joelle sighed she thought they were getting somewhere but apparently not, "I better go see if Lori needs me to do anything wouldn't want her any more hormonal then she already is, I'll see you later Daryl," with that she limped back to the farmhouse.

It was further then she had thought and Joelle practically fell onto one of the chairs at the table where Lori and Andrea were.

"This could've been handled better," sighed Andrea referring to the fight and suicide attempt that had just happened.

"How so?" Lori asked voice hard.

"You shouldn't of taken the knife away," responded Andrea like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lori stopped what she was doing and turned to Andrea slowly, "excuse me?" Lori said in a low dangerous voice. Joelle inwardly laughed, _poor Andrea she had unleashed a demon_.

"You were wrong," said Andrea casually not noticing Joelle's face break out in a large smile _ohh she was fucked_. "Like Dale taking my gun that wasn't your decision."

Lori gave her a look before ignoring her and putting away the dishes, "She has to find her own reasons," Andrea continued.

"Want me to tie a noose for her?" replied a sarcastic Lori and Joelle couldn't help the low giggle that escaped her, Lori gave her a small smile in return.

"If she's serious she'll figure out a way."

"That doesn't mean I can't stop her, or let her know that I care."

"It has nothing to do with it Lori, she only has so many choices in front of her and she believes the best one is suicide."

"That's not an option," snapped Lori.

"Of course it is, she doesn't need to yelled out or treated like a child."

Joelle spoke up, "She is a child Andrea she doesn't know what life is yet, let alone death." Andrea just gave her a look.

"She needs a loaded gun right?" said Lori sarcastically, "You'll understand if I don't send you in there."

Andrea stopped, "I came through it."

Joelle scoffed, "and became such a productive member of the group," Lori remarked dryly, "let Maggie handle this her way."

"I contribute; I help keep this place safe," Andrea replied pissed at the accusation.

"And do a great job of it too," muttered Joelle sarcastically.

"The men can handle this on their own, they don't need your help," said Lori shaking her head.

"I'm sorry what would you have me do?"

"Oh there's plenty of work to go round," snapped Lori.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes she's fucking serious you moron of a woman, you can't keep this place safe, you bloody shot me! Which you never apologized for!" shouted Joelle.

"Everything falls apart and you're in my face over skipping laundry," Andrea said to Lori deliberately ignoring Joelle.

"It's a burden on the rest of us, on me and Carol, Patricia, Maggie, cooking and cleaning and caring for Beth and you. You don't care about anyone but yourself, you sit up on that RV working on your tan with a shotgun in your lap!"

"Get Joelle to help! She does nothing around here!"

"Joelle has training in firearms and tactics and you want her on laundry? She could kick your ass any day Andrea."

"You know I am on watch against walkers! That is what matters not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade."

"You couldn't tell a walker if it ate you," remarked Joelle.

"We are providing stability, we are trying to create a life worth living!" pushed Lori.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Look I went after Rick and took down two walkers-"

"And crashed Maggie's car, ever apologies for that?" Andrea said over Lori, it pissed Joelle of nobody talked to her sister in law like that especially some stuck up bitch like Andrea.

"You're insane."

"No you are, and you're the one that's self-centered; the way you take it all for granted," snapped Andrea.

Lori stopped before she spoke again dangerously calm, "My husband is out there for the hundredth time, my son was shot. Don't you dare tell me that I take this for granted!"

"You don't get it do you? Your husband came back for the dead, your son too and now you got a baby on the way. The rest of us have piled up our loses, me Carol, Beth but you just keep on keeping on, acting like the queen bee laying down rules for everybody but yourself."

Joelle had enough she stood up and walked over to Andrea before backhanding her hard, the resounding crack echoed through the room, "You lost a sister, I lost my twin, my other half. Who was Lori's sister also don't you dare tell me that was "keeping on" go fuck yourself Andrea because the next time you insult my family and that includes Lori, you will have wished that your shot didn't miss," Joelle's voice was hard and deadly as she spoke before turning on her heel and leaving.

Joelle reached her bike before the throbbing in her ankle became too much, sitting down she tried to relax. No one followed her and for that she was glad. She sat there for a long while just day dreaming letting the warmth of the sun soak into her, she stood before she could fall asleep and hobbled her way over to Daryl's tent.

His small camp was empty the fire smoking silently the coals glowing softly she checked his tent to find it too was empty sighing she removed her boots and zipped the tent up. There was no way she was sleeping in her tent; what happened if Shane came back and no one saved her? She shuddered before moving to the cot and sinking gratefully into its softness. Joelle fell easily into a deep sleep the scent of Daryl lingering on her skin.

**Daryl POV**

The string of squirrels thumbed gently against his side as he made his way back to his camp. He sat before beginning the long task of skinning and gutting the squirrels before taking them to Lori, Carol or Patricia to cook.

Daryl was walking back to his camp after giving the squirrels to Patricia who thanked him when he thought about Joelle, wondering where she was and what she was up to, he shook his head freeing it from those thoughts. He had just finished making the fire when her heard a small "No" from inside his tent.

He quickly unzipped the tent to find a restless sleeping Joelle. She looked so stressed in her sleep which wasn't right he had seen her sleeping before she usually looked so young and relaxed.

"No, please no! God no! Daryl help me! Daryl!" tears were streaming down her face as she begged him to help her thrashing in her sleep, fighting of invisible attackers. "DARYL PLEASE! SAVE ME!" she screamed.

Daryl's cold heart clenched when her heard that, he shook her trying to wake her up but the dream refused to release its hold on her so instead he held her close and whispered soothing things in her ear as she whimpered and eventually quietened. He tried to move away but she had a vice like grip on his shirt so he just held her stroking her chestnut locks back.

Not much later her eyes fluttered open revealing wide silver orbs, "You keep me safe, even in my dreams, thank you Daryl, thank you," her voice was soft.

"I'll always keep you safe," he whispered, the crunching of boots sliced through the silence and like that the spell was broken, "C'mon Elle lets go get somethin' to eat." He handed her shoes to her and she pulled them on.

The exited the tent together and saw Glenn near the fire looking like he was about to call out to them. He looked flushed when they walked up to him, like he had caught them having sex or something. Daryl's lips twitched at the thought.

**General POV (Joelle)**

Dinner was a tense affair turns out Randall knew Maggie and they couldn't let him go with that knowledge. She saw the marks on both men's faces and it looks like more than a discussion had gone on while they were out.

Joelle smiled when she saw the large bruise covering half of Andrea's face, "Andrea what happened to your face?" Dale asked kindly everyone turned to get a good look at her face

"I may have had a fight with Lori, turns out Joelle doesn't take to kindly to her family being insulted."

Carol, Dale, Hershel and Patricia all looked upset and slightly disgusted at Joelle for her choice of action but the rest of the group including Maggie chuckled at the news.

"You're lucky she didn't break one of your bones," scoffed Rick and everyone focused on him, "junior year a girl named Kelly said that our family were all "a bunch of lowlife hicks with no manners" in front of all of us. So Joelle walked unto her and broke her arm and said I guess you're right. After that no one ever dare say a word against our family."

Everyone laughed at the story and the mood lightened considerably they then all took it in turns telling similar stories of their pasts. Once dinner was finished Joelle helped Maggie and Lori clean up, claiming she was done being invalid. They laughed and joked about girl things and it felt good to have a normal conversation, when they were done she said good night before leaving the farmhouse.

She was walking back towards Daryl's tent when Carol stopped her, "You may have taken my daughter away from me but you won't take Daryl," Carol snarled harshly at Joelle.

"You're wrong you see I already have…" and with that Joelle stalked away.


	8. Hidden Murder

**Chapter Eight**

Joelle was leaning against the hard wood of the shed wall watching as Daryl smashed his fists repeatedly into Randall's flesh, she felt no pity for him as he begged Daryl to stop. It was only when Daryl threatened to rip off the scab from the wound in his leg that he really started talking. Randall had said thirty men with heavy artillery, which would be a massive problem if they rolled through here.

Daryl stopped his torture as he listened. "But we'd go out, scavenge, jus' the men. One night we found this little camp sight. A man and his two daughters, teenagers you know, really young, real cute," Randall looked down, Joelle froze she knew where this was heading and felt her blood begin to boil in anger. Daryl who'd had his back to Randall turned around slowly with a repressed anger.

"The daddy had to watch while these guys they.. and they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just made him watch his daughters… Jus' jus' left 'em there. No bu' bu' I didn' touch those girls."

Daryl kicked him in the leg hard, before turning away from him. Joelle who had been frozen in anger moved forwards and grabbed his head before slamming it back into the metal. She drew her gun and can hear him beg but said nothing as she slammed the butt of the gun into his temple, he slumped unconscious. Joelle just turned on her heal and stormed out the shed.

Joelle waited outside for Daryl to join her and he didn't take long, together they walked towards the rest of the group. "Boy there's got a gang, thirty men, got heavy artillery and ain't lookin' to make friends. They roll through here our boys are dead, and our women," he looked over at Joelle, "their gonna, their gonna wish they were."

"What did you do?" asked Carol. Joelle rolled her eyes _well duh woman!_

"Had a little chat," said Daryl before walking away with a trailing Joelle. After last night they had gotten closer and Joelle couldn't believe how different he was from his brother. It was like the only thing they shared was blood.

She was alone cleaning her bike when Dale walked up to her, "Don't ask me to help save him Dale he deserves to rot in hell and nothing you say will change that, so leave me be." Dale didn't press the matter and walked away with a defeated expression etched into his face.

Everyone was in the living room either sitting or standing, Rick was trying to get everyone's thoughts on Randall, Joelle wondered why, they should just kill him. People like him didn't deserve to live, he may not have "touched" those girls but he didn't do anything, he didn't stop them from being raped and in Joelle's eyes that was just as bad.

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" asked Glenn uncertain of the situation.

"Does it have to be anonymous?" questioned Andrea.

"How about majority rules," offered Lori.

"Well let's, let's just see where everybody stands," said Rick interrupting anyone else, "then we can talk through the options."

Shane looked around, "well the way I see it, there's only one way to move forward."

"Killing him!" snapped Dale, "Right? Then why even bother to take a vote its clear which way the winds blowing."

Dale was arguing with them all, trying to save Randall's life but by the looks of it no one really cared about the kid. Joelle zoned out, only looking up when Dale marched towards the door only stoping when he faced Daryl, "This group _is _broken" and with those words he left.

Joelle followed him out and caught up, "Dale, I know you must think I'm heartless for wanting him dead. I'm not, it's just when we found out what his group had done I couldn't take that risk with my family and friends."

Dale looked intrigued yet confused, "But you're still condemning him to death for something he may never do!" replied Dale.

"He watched as two young girls were raped, you said it yourself Dale, standing by and letting it happen is the same as doing it yourself," she gave him a sad smile before walking away.

As the sky darkened Rick, Daryl and Shane led Randall towards the barn. The door creaked as it was opened and the men were startled to find Joelle there sitting up on the hayloft looking like she had no care it the world.

"Put him there," ordered Rick ignoring Randall's pleas. Shane moved behind Randall blindfolding him before backing away. He continued to beg but none of them listened. "Would you like to stand or kneel?"

Randall didn't reply, Joelle jumped down and walked up to Randall grabbing his hair and forcing him to his knees, "Karma's a bitch Randall," she whispered in his ear, before taking his hair and pulling him up straighter. Joelle moved away from him and stood beside Daryl.

Rick looked to Shane who nodded slightly, "Any last words," he asked voice low.

"Please, please," Randall sobbed, Rick aimed his gun.

"Do it dad, do it," Carls voice came out of nowhere and Rick looked up eyes wide.

Joelle rushed towards her nephew taking his arm she roughly pulled him out of the barn, "What the hell Carl," she yelled and Carl knew she was pissed, it took a lot for her to yell at children.

A second later Daryl came out dragging a living Randall back to the shed and an angry looking Shane who stormed off to go hit something. Joelle looked to Rick, "here," she handed over Carl and walked off back to the camp.

Rick and Carl followed, everyone looked shocked to see Carl with Rick, "We're keeping him in custody for now," Rick explained to the confused faces of the group.

"Carl go inside, now, please," said Lori her tone leaving no room for argument, he left for the tent Joelle following.

"Carl why did you follow us?" her voice was quiet.

"Because I wanted to see it happen," his voice was hard, too hard for a boy of eleven.

"Carl I know this world demands you to grow up fast, but it doesn't have to take away your innocence. You need to know how to protect yourself just don't forget you still need us like we need you," she gave him a quick hug before leaving the tent and sitting by the fire.

The silence was interrupted by a loud scream , it didn't take long for everyone to jump into action, Joelle who already had her two hunting knives and handgun ran towards the scream.

In her peripheral vision she could see everyone else running to but she was faster. As she got close she recognised Dale who was struggling with a walker on top. Pushing herself even faster, she launched herself and the walker knocking it off Dale and onto the ground away from him before pulling her hunting knife out and stabbing it through the forehead.

Daryl who came a second after her started yelling for the group, Joelle moved to his side and saw his stomach open entrails spilling out. Joelle's hands trembled, she had seen men die with much less, he wouldn't make it. The group gathered around him staring at the dying man.

"HERSHEL! WE NEED HERSHEL!" Rick screamed, Andrea kneeled beside Dale trying to keep him calm and awake.

Joelle moved away her hands bloody, "Rick," she said it softly but everyone heard and turned to look at her, she shook her head, "he won't make the trip."

Rick thought frantically for a solution, "You have to do the operation here, Glenn-"

"Rick," she shook her head.

"No! No!" Rick shouted as Hershel arrived and looking at Dale and then each of their faces he knew Joelle had told them.

Andrea sobbed, "How would you know!" she screamed.

Joelle put her hands on Andrea's shoulders, "I was a medic in the Army and then a Nurse, men had died of less Andrea and that was with the proper equipment. I'm Sorry," she said softly as Dale continued to groan and shake in pain.

"Do something!" Carol cried, and Joelle couldn't help but agree, he was suffering and it needed to end.

She backed up and watched as Rick pulled out his python and aimed it at Dale's head but he hesitated, Daryl moved and took the gun, "Sorry Brother," he whispered before a loud shot rang through the wails of a grieving group.

A service for Dale was held the next morning; he was buried next to the others. Rick spoke words about Dale that shook everyone to their core; he was so right, Joelle hadn't been in the group long but he had still gotten under her skin.

After the service a group went out to check the fences, Joelle went with them. She hadn't known Dale well but she needed to vent some of her anger. They were all grateful when they came across a group of walkers feeding from a cow carcass. They killed them all except one, they vented their anger out through kicked the growling walker before Shane slammed its head with a shovel, its brains spilling out.

When they got back to the farm it was a flurry of activity everyone moving their things into the house. Joelle who had quickly finished packing up her own things moved to Daryl's tent packing it up too. He would've done it himself she was sure but he was busy with Rick. They were planning where to take Randall so she left the men to their work.

They were moving all their food and blankets in the house when Joelle told them to stop, they looked at her like she was crazy, "we should have at least one box of blankets and canned food each car! That way if we get overrun and have to leave we'll have some supplies!" she answered, a look of understanding crossed each of their faces as they hurried to do as she suggested.

It was well past midday when Daryl and Rick decided it was time to take Randall out, Joelle watched as they got their gear ready, "Daryl," she called quietly but he heard, his head shot up and he walked over to where she was standing, "Just be careful okay?"

"Always am darlin'," he gave her a quick one armed hug before moving away.

T-Dog had left to get the "package" but came running back seconds later with no Randall, "He ain't there man," he said slightly out of breath, in minutes everyone was gathered searching for signs of Randall.

"The cuffs are still hooked, he must've slipped them," explained Rick.

"Is that possible?" Carol asked naïve as ever.

"It is if you've got nothing to lose," said Joelle stepping out of the shed.

"Door was secured from the outside," Hershel said, still trying to find how Randall had gotten out. Everyone started searching for signs but there was nothing there. Not even Joelle or Daryl could find anything of use.

"RICK! RICK!" screamed Shane emerging from the trees.

"What happened?" asked Lori concern and worry lacing her voice.

"He's armed, he's got my gun,"

"You okay?" asked Carl who had very frightened Sophia hanging on his arm, clutching it hard.

"I'm fine, little bastard just snuck up on me, clocked me in the face," explained Shane.

"Alright, Hershel T-Dog get everyone back in the house, Glenn, Daryl come with us," Rick ordered, Daryl nodded and set a bolt in his crossbow.

"T, I'mma need that gun," T-Dog handed Shane his handgun before the racing to get everyone back in the house.

"Rick, I got a real bad feeling about tonight!" Rick turned to Joelle eyes widening slightly, "Just be safe okay? You too Daryl and Glenn." She purposely left Shane out.

They walked into the forest where Shane had emerged from and began their search. Joelle watched stepping forward slightly to get a better look, when she did however her foot hit something hard, moving the leaves she found herself staring at Shane's gun. _Fuck. _Joelle wanted to run after them to shoot Shane and for everything to be okay but she knew Rick had to do this by himself, to kill Shane himself and she had to look after the group.

She ran to where she was staying in the house and grabbed her leather jacket before arming herself with her weapons. Quickly putting two handguns in their holsters; one on each leg, the same went for her hunting and knives, the throwing knives sheathed around her waist. Joelle hurried strapping the dual swords sheath to her back before placing the swords inside; she had collected them on her way back to the farm.

Joelle made her way towards the living room, the others looked up at her arrived and shock covered their faces at her apparel, "I have a real bad feeling about tonight Lori and I just wanted to be careful."

Lori nodded the shock easing into worry. Everyone who knew Joelle knew to trust her feelings, they were often right. Lori's parents had died in a car crash and that same day Joelle had said it was a bad idea for them to leave, that she had a bad feeling but they waved her off and never came back. From that day on no one questioned her.

The group sat in the living room watching through the windows, waiting as the sky darkened and became black. There was no sign of Randall, no sign of anyone. The sound of a gunshot tore through the still night and together the group held their breath hoping their men, their family were still alive.


	9. River of the Dead

**A/N Quick and Massive thank you to my good friend Aidan for being my editor for this chapter and now on! Enjoy! xx **

**Chapter Nine**

Everyone was getting restless and it wasn't long before Joelle couldn't take it, "I'm going after them."

"Don't they could be anywhere, and if Randall shows up we're going to need you," Lori reasoned with her.

The front door opened producing Daryl and Glenn, Joelle let out a sigh of release although the bad feeling lingered.

"Rick 'n' Shane ain't back?" asked Daryl.

"No," Lori answered stress colouring her tone.

"We heard a shot," Daryl pressed.

"Maybe they found Randall," Lori said, trying to find a reasonable explanation for Rick and Shanes lack of appearance.

"We found Randall."

"He back in the shed?" Patricia asked.

"He's a Walker."

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" asked Hershel.

Daryl and Glenn shared a quick look, "no, the weird thing is he wasn't bit," Glenn said with some hesitancy.

"His neck was broke," Daryl put in, "the thing is Shane's and Randall's, tracks were right on top of each other and Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him, no they were together."

"That would explain this," Joelle said throwing Shane's gun on the coffee table it landed with a loud thud. Shock marred everyone's faces as they looked at his gun.

"Could you please go back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori said, voice desperate.

"You got it," replied Daryl moving towards the front door with Andrea, Glenn and Joelle following.

Walking out on the front porch they heard numerous amounts of groans, hisses and moans their source coming from the hundreds of Walkers stumbling towards the farmhouse. It was a river of the dead.

"Andrea quickly go tell the others," Joelle ordered, Andrea left without question and returned seconds later with everyone trailing behind.

"Patricia, kill the lights," Hershel whispered quietly and Patricia ran inside.

"I'll get the guns," Andrea stated leaving to retrieve the guns.

"Maybe they'll just pass like the herd on the highway? Should we just go inside?" Glenn asked desperately.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs that I don't know about, herd that size'll rip the house down" commented Daryl.

"Carl's gone! Sophia was sleeping and doesn't know where he went!" Lori exclaimed panicked.

"What!" Joelle shouted.

"He was upstairs with Sophia and I can't find him anymore. He's supposed to be upstairs I'm not leaving without my boy!"

"We're going to look again, we're going to find him!" Carol spoke before pulling Lori with her to search the house.

Andrea returned with the guns and Maggie picked up two, handing one to Glenn, "Maggie?"

"Growin' up country you pick up a thing or two," she explained.

"Ain't got the numbers it's no use," Daryl calculated.

"You can go if you want," responded Hershel.

"You gone take 'em all on?"

"We have guns we have cars."

"Kill as many as we can," Andrea agreed, "use the cars to drive the rest off the farm."

"You serious?" Daryl asked incredulously.

"This is my farm I'll die here."

"Alright, it's as good a night as any," said Daryl before jumping over the railing, Joelle jumping after him.

"Daryl wait!" Joelle called to him, he stopped and faced her.

"Yeah Elle?" Joelle stood so she was right in front of him before pulling off her dog tags and placing them around his neck.

"For good luck," she explained, she looked at him, hesitating for a second before crashing her lips to his, it took a moment for him to react but he did. Daryl's lips were surprisingly soft as they moved against hers, his arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer. She broke the kiss gasping for air, "Stay safe and come back to me okay, I'll find you, always, I promise," she moved out of his arms and turned before he could see the tears gathering in her eyes, she didn't let them fall.

Daryl ran for his bike before jumping on and riding away. Joelle headed for the house she had to keep Sophia and Lori safe. That was her task tonight, Lori was stressing out Carl was nowhere to be found. The barn suddenly caught fire, lighting the farm up enough for everyone to see where they're going.

"Lori listen to me you need to calm down I would bet anything he's with Rick, we need to go get the others! NOW!" screamed Joelle, making Lori snap out of her panic and move.

Lori came back with Patricia, Beth, Carol and Sophia, Joelle turned to them "you need to go I'll cover you, and Carol," Carol looked at Joelle, "Keep your baby girl safe," Joelle pulled out her handgun and started shooting any nearby walkers. Everything was going okay, they were okay, until it all went wrong.

A walker came out of nowhere and got Patricia, Lori pulled at Beth and they got away while holding onto Sophia. Carol got separated and Andrea saved her before going down herself. Joelle hadn't been paying attention and a walker grabbed her. She couldn't stop the shriek that escaped her lips as the walker tackled her down; she quickly shot it before its teeth could find purchase in her flesh.

She lay there for a minute to catch her breath, the smell of rotting flesh filling in her nose and the coolness of a walker's blood seeping onto her. She moved the walker off her and quickly got up. Pulling her swords free she sliced through numerous numbers of walkers before they pushed her around to the back of the house away from all the other vehicles. She was soon drenched in walker blood and smelled of rotting flesh.

A large group of walkers were near but ignored her as they chased the car lights of the red SVU, Joelle stumbled into the farmhouse and made her way to the basement before falling into restless sleep.

**Daryl POV**

Daryl let out a sigh of relief as they made it back to the highway with Glenn and T-Dog in tow, Rick, Hershel and Carl were standing there huge smiles on their faces. He gave a handshake to Rick as Carol got off the back of the bike and ran towards Sophia. Lori got out of her car tears in her eyes but with a smile on her face she hugged Carl and Rick tightly.

That's when Daryl noticed Joelle wasn't there. His eyes searched everyone's face frantically in hope he had overlooked her but to no avail.

Daryl caught Lori's gaze as she stood and she burst into tears. That's when Rick noticed Joelle's absences too, "No, no, no." Rick cried.

"She was keeping us safe, she was right behind us. We got in the car and I looked over before hearing her scream as a walker took her down." Lori sobbed hard and Carl cried out but it was Rick's expression that hit the group the hardest. Daryl felt numb.

Rick's face was blank but his heart was broken, the pain was there in his eyes. Daryl noticed how similar Joelle and Rick were with how they expressed their pain.

He wasn't listening when they spoke of the other losses. Joelle had said she would find him, she had promised. Suddenly he was filled with absolute anger, not at Joelle, at the world. It kept taking the people he cared about from him, first Merle and now Joelle.

He was silent as he rode away from the traffic snarl with Carol clutching at his waist, he had tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall.

**General POV (Joelle)**

It took Joelle two days to convince herself she could leave the basement, when she did she was surprised to find the house fully intact with only a few walkers roaming around. She cleaned her weapons and had a shower before moving through the house. Taking a small backpack she filled it with the things she would need before leaving. She was searching Lori's room when she came across a small photo album with only a few pictures of Lori, Rick, Carl, Justine and Lucas. Quickly pocketing the album she left the house and made her way back to her bike.

Joelle sat high in a tree with a rope tied tight around her waist, she had to find Daryl she had promised she would and for the first time in weeks she felt alone.

Joelle cried and the sky cried with her.


	10. Promise

**Chapter Ten**

**_Eight Months Later_**

The months Joelle was alone after the farm were harder then she had assumed they would be. Her humanity could be seen draining out of her as she reverted into full survival mode. She never stayed longer than one night in each place, scavenging for food and barely eating enough to live. Joelle's appearance had also drastically change; her hair was dull and straggly pulled into a low, messy bun, there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, her face was gaunt and dark from lack of nutrition. Her body once lean and muscular was reduced to nothing; she looked like a skeleton covered in skin. She looked like the walking dead.

Joelle had tried tracking Rick and the others and for a time it worked she had steady leads but as the cold came and the snow settled, the trail became cold and she lost whatever ground she had gained.

**Daryl POV**

They all sat around the fire talking happily about the prison and the opportunities it gave to them, all except Daryl and Rick. Other than Rick it was Daryl that took Joelle's death the hardest, he had almost completely lapsed back to his old angry self, barely talking and only doing what was needed.

Rick was walking the perimeter of the prison while Daryl stood on the bus taking watch. After Rick's third time round he came and sat down taking a bowl of meat, he offered it to Lori who took some.

"I think we greatly underestimated how much he cared for Joelle," Lori said softly to the group her eyes on Daryl.

"She changed him and in a good way, without her it's like he's lost again," Carol replied. It was true she hadn't really like Joelle but seeing how depressed and angry Daryl had become after her death she regretted all harsh thoughts about her. Joelle had made Daryl happy, made him free and without her she doubted he would open up again.

Daryl paced the bus keeping his eyes peeled for movement outside and inside the fence. His eyes found Carol who was walking towards him with a bowl of food in her hands. He didn't want her there, didn't want anyone near him. Carol placed the food on the bus, gave him as small smile and left. He sighed, he knew she was just trying to help but he didn't want Carol. He wanted Elle.

He looked at the dark sky and wondered if she was watching over him, if she had cared enough to. He laughed internally what the hell was he thinking, no one cared for him, no one could, only Merle and he was gone. Sighing he returned to his watch, wishing that he could have held her one last time.

**General POV (Joelle)**

Joelle's eyes scanned the store for any sign of movement, flickering over shapes until she was content that it held no threat. Making her way down aisles gathering what little food and supplies that were left. She was near the back of the store when a large hand touched her shoulder, she spun around but instead of facing the walker she was expecting she was facing a man. He had cold, dark eyes and a thin mouth pulled into an evil sneer.

"Hey boys! I foun' us some dessert," his sneer grew showing off his rotten teeth; his foul breath blew over her face causing her to gag. Joelle's body was already seizing up at his words and if she didn't do something soon she would be dead by sundown.

Quicker than the man could react she kneed him in the groin, he doubled over in pain and she ran. Joelle ran around the aisles and out the store only to be met with three more men leering at her hungrily.

Pulling out her handgun she shot two in the head before the third tackled her knocking the gun from her grasp. Had she still been fit and toned she could have fought him off, but after months with lack of nutrition and no food she could barely keep herself moving.

The man on top of her grinned as his hand made its way to the button on her jeans and ripped it open. Joelle's struggling became frantic.

**Unknown POV**

He looked to his wife Roxanne, her golden blonde hair pulled into a tight braid, sweat and dirt covering her body and face but she was still beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. He watched her sure, graceful steps for a second before turning to his son.

Daniel was sixteen and already had a body most girls would die for, the apocalypse had built muscles over his body quickly and he hadn't lost much weight; they had always found enough food that they rarely went hungry. He had mothers green eyes but his dark chestnut hair.

He sighed wishing his son could've had a childhood like his own but that was never going to happen and he knew it. He hoped that the rest of his family were safe, that they were okay but as strong as they were he knew it was a long shot.

"Come on, I remember seeing a store somewhere near here," his voice was quiet, careful but it was enough to get them moving faster, with more purpose.

The store had just come into view when two loud gunshots rang out, his steps faltered slightly as he watched two men drop but his steps became surer and faster as he watched the third man tackle the lone woman, he could hear his wife and son following him as he ran.

The closer he came the clearer his actions became, the man was about to rape her. The sound of their arrival alerted the man to them, he just grinned pulled out his gun and shot towards Daniel. Luckily the woman had bucked her hips at that moment pushing his aim off of Daniels head and causing the shot to hit his leg instead, with a cry of pain Daniel fell.

The woman took advantage of the man's laps in attention by pushing him off and stabbing him in the head with a large hunting knife. A fourth man came out of the store grinning at the group before running off. Loud groans suddenly filled the air, he looked up to find a huge amount of walkers surrounding them.

"Shit!" he spat, he turned to the woman and was surprised when he saw the woman helping his wife get Daniel to his feet, he moved and took her place when he saw her knees nearly buckle. She was thin too thin and a veil of dull, dirty hair covered her face.

She moved and stared shooting walkers closest to them, "There's a cleared prison up the road, I can fix up your boy there!" her voice was rough with lack of use, they didn't hesitate, they ran.

**Daryl's POV**

The quiet was disrupted by Rick carrying a black woman who was barely conscious. Daryl sighed there he was struggling to provide for the group and here was Rick bringing in more strays. His hand went to the chain around his neck, pulling it out from where it was hidden under his shirt, her tags _"For good luck" _her words echoed in his head as he gazed at the engravings.

_Grimes  
Joelle Kate  
137-23-694  
A Positive  
Catholic _

Daryl ran his thumb over the engraved metal before giving it a kiss and tucking it into his shirt once more. He walked out to the small cooking space they had, "Rick, who the hell's this?"

Rick looked back down to the woman, "you wanna tell us your name?" when she looked at him blankly he repeated the question quietly.

"Yo, come on in 'ere," Daryl said roughly.

"Everythin' alright?" asked Rick looking at his right hand man.

"You're gonna wanna see this," was all he said before leading Rick towards the cells. Carl and Hershel followed Rick and Daryl out to the cells locking the woman in the separate area.

The joyful moment of Carol's reconnection to the group was shattered by a loud bang as the gate to cell block C was flung open. The group ran to where they had left the women to find four haggard looking people. A teenage boy leaning on what looked to be his parents while an unnaturally thin woman held up her gun aiming it at the group, Carl quickly unlock the cell and they piled, in but the woman holding the gun ignored them.

"Get him on the table and cut open his pants," she ordered, they hurried to do her bidding, carefully placing their son on the metal table, "Keep them busy while I fix him up!" she nodded her head towards Rick and the others.

Daryl looked at the man as he came forward with the blonde woman, he looked like Rick too much like Rick, his thought were interrupted when Rick gasped, "Lucas! Roxie!"

Rick smiled as he embraced the couple before his eyes saddened, "is that Daniel?"

Lucas nodded, "Yes he was shot when we saved her from being raped, we had to run from a large herd of walkers. We don't know her name but she saved us and she's saving Dan right now so," Lucas looked at his brother, "How's your family are they…." He trailed of unwillingly.

"We found Justine as a walker. We had Joelle, Lucas and she slipped right through our fingers, we lost her. Lori she… she died giving birth to my daughter," Rick buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry brother, I really am," Lucas placed a hand comfortingly on his brother's shoulder.

"I don't mean to interrupt but the woman you found is going to die of starvation," Hershel's wise voice moved the sorrow and made them turn to the woman who had finished stitching up Daniel.

She stood, nearly falling as her knees buckled Glenn moved to help her but she flinched back, Daryl moved forward looking at her dull chestnut hair. Pulling Glenn back he knelt down next to her, "Elle?" Daryl asks carefully, the group held their breath.

Silver eyes snap up to his and elation takes over him, it's her but it's not. She's so thin, her face gaunt she's barely recognisable, a thin frail hand reaches up and strokes his cheek, "I found you," her whisper is soft, she sighs before collapsing into his embrace.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and lifted her easily, turning he met the groups disbelieved faces, they were all socked that Joelle was alive and they hadn't known. He marched passed them his hard glare telling everyone to back off silently, "We had no idea she was Joelle! We should have known!" Lucas whispered to Rick.

"I don't think it's the same Joelle Luke, I really don't," Rick sighed back.

**General POV (Joelle)**

The thin broth slipped down her throat easily and was welcome. She could feel it travel through her body as it warmed her limbs, pulling life back into her body. Ice blue eyes watched her every move, it was like he couldn't bear to take his eyes of her, just in case she wasn't real.

Once she had finished the broth and had at least seven glasses of water she relaxed onto the prison bunk, letting the blankets shroud her in warmth and comfort. Daryl had stayed even after he'd finished feeding her, he'd opened his mouth numerous times as if to start speaking but no words ever came. Joelle patted the bed inviting him to come and lie with her. When he didn't move she tried again, "please D, come lay with me."

At the sound of her dry broken voice he seemed to break from his thoughts and moved to lay by her side. He wrapped his strong arms around her before burying his face in her hair, breathing her sweet scent deeply. Joelle sighed as she once again felt safe in his arms, she had been alone for too long, broken, scared and hungry she had managed to find her way back to him, just like she promised.

Joelle awoke to a dark room still secure in Daryl's arms, a smile on her face, she was home. Daryl's face was still buried in Joelle's neck, his warm breath tickling her skin, she shifted in his arms and they tightened around her waist, "Stay Elle," his voice was husky from sleep and made her shiver in desire.

He moved his face from her neck and gave her a quick peck on her lips before pulling away, a light blush staining his cheeks. He didn't get very far before Joelle pulled his face back to her and crashed her lips to his. He ran his tongue along her lips before she opened her mouth giving him entrance, she let out a small moan when his tongue stroked hers, his hand trailed up her spine before cradling her neck and pulling her closer.

Joelle smiled as she felt his growing excitement against her leg, he pulled away gasping for air, "Elle," he whispered his voice gruff, eyes dark with lust.

"Shh," she whispered back before placing a trail of kisses down his neck nipping slightly at his collarbone before continuing the trail down his chest.

An awkward cough form the door way broke the lust filled haze and both Joelle and Daryl turned a light pink at being caught in the middle of something. Rick stood there looking slightly embarrassed at what he had just witnessed, Judith in his arms.

Joelle was the first to react as she stood straightening her shirt, "is that…"

"This is Judith, Lori…. She…" Rick couldn't continue as his eyes filled with tears and his voice cracked.

"No! Please tell me she's okay Rick!" Joelle's expression broke down, she was silent for a moment before lifting her eyes to meet Rick. "Can I hold her?" she asked timidly.

"Of course," he handed Judith over quickly, "Daryl calls her little ass kicker," he said chuckling.

Joelle joined him, "She gorgeous, aren't you Little ass kicker?" she cooed to the baby.

"Joelle, thank you, for coming back to us, we missed you," Rick said softly before leaving her in the cell with Daryl and Judith.


	11. I Do Care

**AN: Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited and a huge massive thank you to those people who have reviewed. I don't want to be one of those people who beg for reviews but some more wouldn't hurt, they would even make the story better. I'm sorry this is taking heaps long to update but it's getting hard to write with work and school and all that. Anyway another enormous thanks to my beta Aidan who I wouldn't get anywhere without! Enjoy XX! WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS!**

**Chapter Eleven **

It didn't take long for Joelle to gain the weight she had lost in the eight months. She didn't like how everyone treated her like glass though only Daryl had that right. Since her return to the group they had gotten so much closer, it was like she had never left.

Unfortunately the furthering of their relationship would have to wait as Daryl, Rick and a few others had volunteered to go and rescue Glenn and Maggie who had been taken the day before. Joelle had volunteered only to be adamantly refused by Daryl, Rick, Lucas and pretty much everyone in the group.

"Ric-" Joelle was interrupted before she even got his name out.

"NO! This isn't up for discussion!" he hadn't even let her finish and that fucked her off big time, without another word she stormed off.

Walking into her cell she quickly snatched her recently cleaned and sharpened knives and clipped them to her belt before grasping her dual swords off the bed and stomping towards the tombs to vent some of her unmeasurable anger and frustration.

She didn't know how long she was down their expelling her anger on the tireless walkers but eventually she saw the figure of someone very much alive, it was only when his crossbow came into view that she dropped her defensive stance.

Joelle was shocked when he aimed his crossbow at her; she waited for the fatal blow as he fired, only to feel the splat of cold walker blood splash against her neck.

"Shoul' be more careful Elle," he said softly.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted back, she didn't want to be told to be careful. She didn't want to be saved couldn't they understand that she wasn't strong enough, that she wouldn't last?

"No! I know yer angry at us! At me! But ya need ta know it's only cos we care abou' ya!" he shouted back.

"Then you know I'm not strong enough! I'm not worth it! You shouldn't CARE!" Joelle cried her voice breaking with emotion.

"BUT I DO!" he roared and the silence was deafening in its reply. He was close to her now, his breath heaving with his emotion, "but I do care, Elle."

Daryl was close to her now, close enough to send her blood racing with desire. They stared at one another for a second longer before their lips came crashing together in a heated kiss filled with passion and a no longer hidden desperation. Joelle ended the kiss, gasping, "Not here," she whispered a seductive smile on her lips. Grabbing his arm she pulled him into a nearby office and shut the door behind them.

The office had been left untouched but the pair took no notice, their eyes only for each other as they came together in a frenzy of clashing tongues and delicious friction. Daryl spun them around and slammed her into the wall kissing her thoroughly before moving his lips along her jaw and down her neck, she moaned at the sensations he was causing. His hand which had been gripping her hips began their journey upwards brushing the skin under her shirt, tracing patterns and making her shiver. Growing impatient Joelle quickly disposed of her shirt, gasping as Daryl ran his hands over her incased breasts, her nipples firming under his rough hands. His fingers moved from her breasts to her back as he swiftly undid her bra, removing it quickly.

As soon as the bra was clear he was on her breasts touching and licking making her mewl in pleasure. Her hands made their way to the belt on his waist and undid it quickly. She ran her hands under the elastic but hesitated, the last time she had been with a man it hadn't been her choice. Not once had she had a good experience when it came to men, until now. Daryl noticed her hesitancy and pulled back.

"Have you ever been wit' a man Elle? Willingly?" He whispered, his eyes lightening back to blue as the lust was replaced with concern.

She trembled and shook her head, Daryl turned to retrieve his belt and her clothes, "that doesn't mean I don't want to!" she whispered desperately once she saw what he was doing.

"I will make love ter ya Elle bu' not now, righ' now I'm goin' ta give yer somethin' else," her eyes darkened at his words.

Picking her up Daryl set her on the desk and gripped her jeans pulling them and her panties down in one. Joelle gasped as the cool air hit her delicate parts, her hands bracing her against the desk. Daryl kneeled in front of her and smiled before kissing the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, he moved closer to her center before brushing over it lightly and continuing to kiss the other thigh. Eyes closed, she moaned and trembled into his touch, her core dripping. Joelle moaned as Daryl ran his fingers through her folds, her juices covering his fingers instantly. He slipped in a digit and watched as her eyes widened as she let out a gasp. He gently moved it out before slipping it into her again and again steadily become faster; a second digit joined the first. His thumb brushed against her bundle of nerves in a circular motion and it wasn't long before Joelle was begging him for more, her moans and whimpers had gathered unwanted visitors outside the door but they were of no concern to the couple.

Daryl looked at her before moving his mouth to her clit and sucking gently, her moans grew louder and his erection was once again strained against the tight fabric of his pants. Her hands left the table and found their way to his hair pulling him closer to her. His tongue worked expertly on her as he tasted her and pushed her steadily towards the edge. Not much later he felt her walls clench around his fingers, "Daryl… I'm going to… DARYL!" her screams of pleasure echoed around the office as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, Daryl's fingers eased her along her pleasure making it sweeter and longer lasting.

Joelle collapsed against the desk and just when she thought things couldn't get better Daryl removed his fingers, looked her in the eyes and sucked on the soaked digits letting out a moan as he tasted her. Smirking Daryl dropped his hands, she pulled him into her and kissed him hard enjoying the taste of herself, she moaned against him.

The room was silent as Joelle dressed, she looked over at Daryl who was watching her and smiled, "Daryl I just… thank you, for understanding… for everything."

Daryl lips pulled into a small smile and he walked over to her pulling her into a tight hug, "yer welcome Elle an' by the way yer are worth it," and with that they collected their weapons and faced the herd of walker's that had gathered outside the door.

There were less than expected but that didn't make it less dangerous. Daryl shot the one closest and Joelle took out the seconds as he reloaded. One of the walkers gripped her arm and pulled her close but a bolt struck its brain before its teeth could find a purchase on her soft flesh. They both wheezed after the last walker fell, catching their breath after such an exciting morning.

They made their way back to the cell not meeting the eyes of anyone in the group. Though it was clear from some of the glances that one or two members had heard their escapades but Joelle was in too much of a good mood to care and her mood was contagious as Daryl also grinned along with her.

The day seemed to drag on Daryl and Joelle sneaking private moments and secret kisses. After more than two or three lustful glances Roxie walked over to her, "So Joelle, why were you grinning like an idiot when you got back from your little tantrum?" Roxie asked mirth dancing across her youthful face.

"Like you don't know Roxie!" said Joelle, giggling like a school girl.

"If it was what I thought it was you wouldn't be fucking him with your eyes right now!" Roxie said catching Joelle unaware with her blunt statement filled with language she had never heard from her sister in-law.

Her smile dropped from her face, "we were about to have sex but I choked after being… r-raped I-I couldn't but I want to so badly," her voice was hushed as she loaded her problems onto the woman beside her.

"Then do it take control, take him, you know how to control him in a way no one has been able to and that's without your body!" Roxie took Joelle's hand in her own and squeezed it gently, "I'll tell you what if you go to Daryl's cell and seduce him, and I'll make sure no one is there to listen!" Roxie spied Carol and Beth who were not too far off "CAROL! BETH! Come here!"

The two women quickly obliged and hurried over to Roxanne who then whispered in their ears while Joelle grew impatient, their constant glances at her a giggles were annoying. Finally the women all nodded at each other and smiled at her.

"Operation J and D is now in action!" cried Carol gleefully and her and Beth ran off to collect everyone to take them outside for a game.

Roxie turned to Joelle, "don't stress okay breathe you have this, you have him. Don't give him a chance to question it and don't question it yourself. This is Daryl he would never hurt you!" her words helped Joelle calm down and believe in herself, she pushed Joelle in the direction of cellblock C, "go get him" Roxie giggled before running off to join the others.

**Daryl POV**

He was cleaning his hunting knife in his cell when she approached him, "Daryl I want you, I know you don't think I'm ready but please make love to me before you leave, I need you," Daryl who had looked up when she spoke let his eyes wander down her frame, before she had been nervous now she stood tall and confident as she practically begged him to fuck her.

She pulled the sheet across the cell door, "Elle…" she ignored him, choosing to seductively remove her clothes instead. She large noticed a bulge in his jeans as she stood before him glad only in her cotton bra and panties.

Daryl looked at her his eyes portraying the war he was battling inside; the desire to have her at least once before he left, just in case he didn't come back and the fact that this could really be considered her first time. He didn't move but his eyes widened as Joelle unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. He had seen her breasts hours before but seeing her take off her clothes turned him on faster than anything he could imagine. His ice blue eyes flickered up to her confident lust filled gaze and he knew right then that she wanted this and he would give it to her.

Daryl moved his weapons and stood, grabbing her arm her pulled her into him and kissed her with so much passion and lust that her knees buckled. One of his strong arms wound around her waist and pulled her close, holding her up. She tugged at his belt and he moved to undo it, knowing what she wanted and more than willing to give it to her, kicking his boots off before the rest followed.

"You've seen mine, let me see yours," her voice was soft pleading and Daryl immediately knew she was talking about his back; she was talking about his scars.

He pulled away from her and slowly lifted his shirt over his head, he turned around and she gasped. His back was a map of scars, telling a story of an abusive childhood where he didn't get to be a child, a hard life where he learnt not to cry, where he learnt not to care about anyone but himself. Joelle's fingers traced over the long since healed marks but he still flinched as if her touch burned him, then she was kissing them, softly her lips barley brushing the marred flesh, she kissed every mark before turning him around to face her.

Joelle looked deep into his eyes before kissing him softly, tenderly. Letting him know that she cared, that she needed him. She took his hand and kissed it before leading him to the bed. His calloused fingers brushed over her stomach before swiftly removing her panties. She did the same to him, her eyes widening at the sheer size of him. Reaching out she tentatively took his length and began stroking him, he moaned at her touch and began touching her in return. Her core was already dripping and ready for him.

Daryl's eyes blue eyes looked at her with a darkened lust waiting for her approval to enter her. She nodded, his tip rubbed against her slit and they both moaned at the sensations that ran through them. Slowly he moved into her, both of them voicing their pleasure, with one final push he was fully sheathed inside her heat, a deep reverberating moan came from within his chest nearly sounding animalistic. He didn't move as he waited for her to adjust to his size even though he was itching to have his way with her right there.

He wanted to, god how he wanted to, to take he right there and have her scream his name but it would only scare her, only make her distrust him. Joelle suddenly bucked her hips against his seeking friction and the pleasure that came with it. Taking her hips in his hands he slowly moved out of her only to enter her again, she rolled her hips changing the motion so he could stay inside her while still being filled with waves of please and lust. His lips found hers as they kissed delicately, lovingly, softly not rushing this moment and making it last.

He had never made love before; yeah he had fucked random girls, thrown sex around like it was nothing; but this, what he had with Joelle was something new and slightly frightening.

Gently his lips made their way to her neck gently brush the skin, his stubble tickling her gently and making her smile, she gasp as his nipped the sensitive flesh of her collarbone, his hips continued to rock against her own and he felt the building pressure and her walls tighten around him. Never before had sex felt so good, never before had he been so close so quickly, it's not just sex he thought then, it was something bigger, better and more beautiful.

Joelle's nails clutched hard into his shoulder blades creating a slight pain but Daryl ignored it and angled his hips so he could drive deeper inside her, her breath hitched signaling to him that he was doing something right. She locked her legs around his waist again driving him deeper, the guttural moans that escaped their lips could surely be heard by the others but in that moment they were the only ones in the world. Her walls were near strangling as he continued to thrust into her. The explosion of pleasure at her release caused him to reach his own climax and he spilled his seed inside her.

Their breathing was heavy as they came down from their high, gently Daryl removed himself from her and reached for the blanket as he wrapped their naked bodies in its warmth, "that was amazing D," Joelle sighed as she snuggled into him.

"Ya got tha' right Elle," was all he said as he buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent of rain, fresh apples and honey dew which she had managed to keep despite the lack of hygiene and apocalypse. They lay close together as they drifted off into oblivion.

**I don't know if the lemons were good, I've never written them before; please let me know if you have any ideas or comments and if you want more of them. Xxx. R&amp;R**


	12. Broken Promise

**Sorry this took so long I'm trying to get motivation to write but it's hard. I would just like to personally thank these amazing people: _Iansarmy, ThaliaJoelle, Slytherson, SmillyReaper, kamiccolo's rose, shika93, LaceyLeanne1997, , GuardianAngel45 &amp; PrincessPears_ who have all reviewed, I really appreciate it! Enjoy XX**

**Chapter Twelve **

**General POV (Joelle)**

Joelle woke to Daryl gently kissing her cheek, opening her eyes she saw him fully dressed and ready to go, "I'll be back before you know it Elle, I promise," and with those words he left her, her eyes drifted closed as she once again fell into sleep.

Joelle woke to a light shaking of her shoulder and looked up to see Carol and Roxie staring down at her intently. They both grinned as they pulled her out of the bed, forcing Joelle to clutch her sheet to stop her nude form from being seen by the two older ladies. They laughed before stating they better let her get dressed before the interrogations. She dressed slowly trying to put off talking with them but they waited patiently and pounced when she stepped out of the cell.

"So tell what was it like? Was he good? What happened? Tell us? We want all the details now!" the two women rapid fired the questions with no shame and Joelle couldn't help but smile.

"I don't kiss and tell ladies so you're going to have to let it go," Jo danced out of the cell with a smile and her weapons, towards the yard to see what the others were up to.

After deducing that everyone was pretty good doing not much she walked back to her cell and started reading a book she had found lying around, Maggie had picked it up on one of her runs. _Twilight; _which was surprisingly good if you looked past all of the fairytale aspects and overly dramatic scenes of resistance to her blood. The day drew on longer than it should have and Jo was getting uneasy, she missed Daryl and he hadn't even been gone a full 24 hours yet.

The sun shown down forcefully on the prison, burning the hard cement and scoring the chain link fences. In was cooler deep inside the cellblock but someone had to be on watch and it was Joelle's turn, the rifle sat in her lap the metal cool against her heated skin. There was nothing amiss and if it weren't for the few walkers roaming about and the fact she was sitting in a prison tower Joelle would think it like any other scorching Sunday morning. The birds were singing and the sun shining it was nothing like the horror story they were all currently living.

There was a clatter on the steps and Joelle turned to see Roxanne and Sophia walk up the steps, Roxie holding a glass of water in her hands, "here you go Jo, you must be thirsty, sitting up here in this heat," Jo smiled at her and grasped the cool glass in her hands, she drank deeply before thanking Roxie and giving Sophia a quick hug. "Sophia sweetie go and play with Carl for a bit okay, Jo and I need to talk."

Sophia nodded before running off to go find Carl, "What's up Roxie?" Joelle asked trying to act confused; she knew very well what Roxie wanted to talk about.

"You know what's up! Okay they've been gone over a week but Rick and Daryl are strong, they will be fine!" her voice wasn't raised but there was an urgent tone as she tried to make Joelle see sense, "you need to stop moping, try and distract yourself somehow until they get back."

With that she gave Jo a smile and walked away. Joelle sighed loudly and leaned against the scorching cement wall that had been steadily heating during her watch unaware of the four new people residing in the prison.

Daniel came out not long after to relieve her of her watch, "we have some visitors Aunt Jo, they came through early this morning Dad says be careful, Tyreese and Sasha he thinks are okay but the other two just lost someone… we bet they're willing to do whatever to survive," his voice was low as if they were close by, Jo peeked over the garden to see four strangers standing there a body at their feet. She walked down the tower and around the side just as they began talking.

"Golden opportunity," spoke the rugged looking man.

"For what?" asked a very confused women, Sasha Joelle guessed.

"Little kid and a woman."

"Ask 'em for a hand, get hold of those weapons," the young boy continued.

"What!?" the man who was most likely Tyreese questioned, Joelle waited silently.

"We do it quick, they'll never know what hit them," the man said, sure of himself.

"No, no," Tyreese said quietly.

"We're out here to bury Donna," Sasha said disgusted at what they were implying, Joelle was already liking her.

"We will, after."

"Shut up!" she whispered loudly.

"Look at this place."

"Secure," the boy finished.

"These are good people!" Tyreese reasoned.

"This will be easy," the man explained, "two little kids, a woman, a girl, a boy and a one legged old man."

"Don't forget about the convict," the boy said amused.

"What? You gonna smash the baby's head with a rock?"

"What is your problem?!" he spoke harshly.

"How 'bout a little common decency," Tyreese said, "this isn't what we do.

"You're living in the past Ty, so are you," he looked at Sasha, "this is survival of the fittest, plain and simple. In here we live out there we die and I am not waiting around for the rest of their group to roll in here and throw us out on our asses!"

"Not a chance!" the boy added trying to be mature.

"How'd you know that's gonna happen?" Tyreese said just as Beth and Axel came out with a pair of shovel's which both Tyreese and Sasha took before the other two could move. Joelle waited as they shared a few words.

Joelle strolled up to them casually, "How would you kill me? I'm from the army with more skill than the two of you could handle?" she asked looking at the two white men, whose faces had paled at the sight of her.

She smiled wildly at them, "I'm Joelle ex-Army Medic, sister to the leader of this group and aunty to three of the children you want to kill," she looked at them with an icy gaze, chilling to the bone. She looked at Sasha and Tyreese, "I know you stopped them and I'm thankful, truth is though they would've had a nasty shock when that boy killed them." Jo said nodding towards Carl.

The teenager scoffed, "I doubt it!" he laughed thinking he was being tough.

"He shot his own mother, what would stop him from killing you? And that woman would do anything to keep the baby and the kids safe. That old man was bitten by a walker and survived. The girl is stronger than she looks and me you wouldn't get three steps in before you were chocking on your own blood."

They said nothing, "And you think just because you have the prison your safe? My brother just lost his wife and to come back to find the rest of his family dead, he would kill you slowly and like it. My man is a crossbow wielding redneck, they're fucking mean in a good mood piss him off and you're going to be begging for death. We have two more people combing the catacombs, their son is on guard you kill him you'll have two very angry, very capable parents. There's also the daughter and sister of the old man and girl with her badass husband. You'll be dead in a week, if you managed to take us down. Luckily you have smart friends you son of a bitch or you'd be dead," and with that she walked away into the cell block.

The day drew to a close quicker than Jo expected and before long it was lights out. The bed was cold and there was too much space; tossing and turning it took her hours to fall asleep and when the dreams came it took all she had not to scream her lungs hoarse. She bit her lips hard to keep her from crying out, drawing blood and no matter how hard she fought the hands still scarred her, the images plaguing her mind. Daryl wasn't there to save her this time, no one was.

She woke early the next morning covered in sweat her clothes and blankets sticking to her damp skin. Her hair was damp and matte to her head, Roxie walked in and gasped, Jo looked up at Roxie her skin deathly pale and deep circles under her eyes.

"Dreams," Joelle whispered her voice rough.

"Oh Honey, come on let's get you to the showers," Roxie led her away keeping an eye on her in case she were to fall or stumble.

After she'd had a long shower she dressed quickly a geared up with her hunting knives and a sniper rifle. She was planning on going hunting and taking Lucas with her, they needed some time to talk as well as some fresh meat.

The forest around the prison was dense and thick with trees that thinned out here and there. They weren't looking for deer or boar knowing it would be too hard to get back to the prison unnoticed. But a few squirrels and rabbits should do the trick; keep the others happy for a few days at least.

Lucas trudged through the undergrowth trying to be silent but only making it worse. Joelle was ghostly quiet never making a sound. She had placed a silencer on her gun so that when her meal was shot they wouldn't become dinner for something else.

Four rabbits and 2 squirrels later Lucas broke the silence, "So you and Daryl?"

"Your point dear brother is what?" her voice held a joking note as she playful punched his shoulder.

"Just don't get hurt okay?" he was dead serious.

"I won't okay," she softened her tone, "Daryl wouldn't hurt me like that, at least I hope not."

"Okay dear sister, just don't be too loud at night I don't need to be hearing that," he smirked at her.

Jo's cheeked turned pink at what he was saying, "Same goes for you Luke, we don't want Daniel scarred for life," and with those words she marched of in the direction of the prison.

Everyone was glad when Jo and Lucas came back with meat knowing that they would get a good fill tonight. Carol and Roxie went off to skin and gut their meal while Jo took the children outside for a game of chasey, she was considering hide and seek but it seemed slightly dangerous with the Walkers roaming around.

I was noon when the car drove up to the gates Carl, and Joelle ran up to meet them. Rick got out the car while the rest of them drove up. Jo tried to look into the car but the windows were tinted and she couldn't see much. But he was there; he had to be she, didn't know if she could take it.

"Where's Hershel?" Rick asked after giving Carl a hug.

"In the cell block," Carl replied looking older than his years.

Jo gave Rick a quick hug, "Where Daryl, Rick?"

Rick put a hand on her shoulder, "it's okay he's alive-"

Joelle didn't want to listen to the rest shoving pasting him she ran off down to the catacombs and away from everyone else. He had promised. He had promised her that he would come back and he didn't. He could have but he didn't. The walkers didn't help this time, her frustration and anger soon turned to extreme grief and she couldn't control it when she fell to the floor in tears.

She returned to the cell block to fine the four strangers gone, pity; she liked Tyreese and Sasha. She ignored them all, the sympathy, and the pitying looks. The look from Lucas was the worst, she had reassured him just that morning that Daryl wouldn't hurt her and he had, he'd gone to god knows where alone. Rick's had looked slightly deranged for a moment as if he was seeing something that couldn't really be there and Joelle was worried for him but the worry would have to wait.

As she lay on the bunk that night cold and alone she couldn't help the tears falling mercilessly from her eyes. For the first time since she'd lost Ally she prayed, prayed that Daryl would come back to her and maybe, just maybe, God would listen.


	13. Nightmare

**Here it is everyone the next chapter! Bum bum BUM! Thanks again to those who've reviewed, followed and favorited my story. Thanks to my Betas Aidan and Sallie (she's started reading and decided to point out all my mistakes but hey what are best friends for right?). Tell me what you all think. Enjoy XX **

**Chapter Thirteen**

She knew they talked about her, since Rick's return four days ago she hadn't done much but sulk around the prison, Roxie walked into her cell, "get up, you're on guard," her voice was stern and Joelle knew she had to get her act together, Daryl wasn't coming back, she knew that now.

The prison was quiet as she walked her rounds stabbing the occasional walker through eye, her riot gear heavy but Glenn had insisted that those on watch at least wore it. A deep feeling of dread sat heavy in her stomach and she couldn't work out why but something bad was coming. She kept moving her eyes peeled for all movement outside the prison. After four rounds done and the dread growing Joelle still couldn't work out what was wrong. Until the shot was fired.

The force of the bullet knocked her on her back and Joelle had never been so glad that she wore the riot gear; she could feel a nasty bruise forming along her sternum, her breath coming in short gasps as it was knocked out of her.

Gunshots devastated the silence, screams of shock and distress crying out. Pushing herself to her knees Joelle sat up, rifle automatically aiming at the nearest threat, they fired erratically most bullets missing their targets completely but Jo was in her element, all shots calculated. She took down three men before a van slammed through the jail gates crashing them open.

Someone clad in armor went to the back opening it to reveal dozens of walkers which then stumbled into the open yard. Joelle saw a flash of white hair, Hershel. In the yard full of walkers. Not thinking she stood and sprinted for the yard, shots were fired but nothing hit her. She fired at the armored enemy before they drove off. Jo saw Michonne and together they started clearing a path to get Hershel to safety, Glenn came to their rescue in one of the cars quickly gathering Hershel before making their escape. They drove to the second gate where Carl opened to let them in before slamming the gate shut.

Maggie came running to check up on Hershel as they exited the car, Joelle winced as she stepped out and immediately concern was etched on everyone's faces, she struggled out of the gear and pulled up her shirt to reveal a monstrous bruise spreading from the middle of her chest outwards. The group gasped before Roxie and Carol led her inside Hershel following while Lucas, Michonne and Glenn went to retrieve Rick who was still outside the fence.

Joelle was walking around the cellblock clad only in her jeans and sports bra as the shirt was making an uncomfortable amount of pressure on the bruise. With a glass of water in hand she leant against the concrete wall Lucas, Glenn and Rick entered with grins covering their faces, Jo rose an eyebrow in question but before they could answer there he was. Her mean redneck looking like he'd never left.

Daryl's ice blue eyes caught hers an apology in his, begging for forgiveness, she returned the gaze with a cold stare. She saw his eyes glance at the bruise before widening slightly. There was movement behind him and Joelle was shocked to see Merle step out behind his little brother.

"Merle? MERLE!" everyone was shocked at her voice and even more so when she put the glass down and ran into his waiting arms.

"Firecracker! I shoulda known it was you who caught my little brother," smiled Merle as her swung her round.

"I was already falling for him when I found out he was your brother, I kept my promise he was safe, until he left and broke _his_ promise," the last part was a whisper. Everyone was astounded when Merle's eyes softened as he looked at Joelle. No one had ever seen him like this not even Daryl.

"So you've fucked Merle then!" Daryl's voice was harsh and the others looked on mouths hanging open gaping like fish, before looking at each other and leaving the room.

"Don't make her angry little brother, we've done no such thing and you know it," Merle's voice was harsh, "You broke your promise to her? You know how she is!"

"It was for you Merle, for blood!" shouted Daryl, he turned to Joelle eyes blazing before moving his accusing gaze at Merle, "how would I know? She flinches around men like Glenn but ya tough as nails Merle? She just jumps righ' into yer fuckin' arms!"

"You know when I got cut from the Army for punching that Sergeant? Guess what I had stopped him and his mates doing?" said Merle his voice low, Daryl paled his eye shooting to Jo who shivered at the unwelcome memory.

"No," Daryl whispered his voice nearly inaudible.

"It was the second time, Merle couldn't save me from the first," Joelle said quietly before wrapping her arms protectively around herself and with those words she walked into her cell. As she did she passed everyone who's faces were pale and shocked, making it obvious they had heard every word. Rick and Lucas looked like they were about to speak when she shook her head, shutting the curtain and laying down on the bunk.

**Daryl POV**

Daryl tried to follow but was stopped by Lucas who then proceeded to drag him into the prison yard Rick and Merle following. Lucas pushed, shoving hard so he staggered, Daryl straightened to look into the harsh eyes of a very angry Lucas Grimes, "how dare you show your face around here after what you did to her!"

Pulling his fist back Lucas let it lash forward to hit Daryl in the face; making his head snap back with a crack. The force of the punch sent him stumbling back a few steps and to both Lucas and Rick's surprise Merle did nothing. In fact he looked like he wanted to hit Daryl too, Daryl didn't stop the attack as Lucas swung a few more hits. "Why aren't you defending yourself?" asked Rick clearly confused by Daryl's complete lack of reaction.

He spat out a mouthful of blood, "because I deserve every hit, every bruise an' every hurt for what I did ta her. For leavin' her like I did," Daryl said quietly.

Lucas nodded pleased with his answer before walking off to the tower to take watch. Daryl walked slowly back into the cell block, the others gave him a look of sympathy as they saw the bruise starting to bloom along his jaw. He ignored them and kept walking until her came to her cell, their cell.

Daryl moved the curtain aside to see Elle curled up into a ball, fast asleep and terrified. She was shaking dangerously, sweat pouring from her brow but unlike the previous time he had witnessed her nightmare she was silent. She had taught herself not to scream, he noticed her biting her lip hard making sure to stop any whimper to escape her lips.

Daryl quickly moved to her side lifted her into his arms and cradled her. One of his hands moving in soothing circles on her back, the other smoothing her hair and as he whispered soft words in her ear, he felt her calm considerably. The shaking stopped and her almost silent whimpers ceased to be heard, he tried to lay her back on the bed but she had unconsciously gripped onto his shirt.

Moments later her grip relaxed enough for him to tucked her in and leave her to her rest. He walked out of the cell and straight to the group who were all eating, "How long has she been dreaming like tha'?!" Daryl demanded as soon as he entered.

The group looked up totally confused, "what dreams Daryl, Jo's always silent, she sleeps like the dead," said Carol; the others nodding in agreement.

Roxie stepped forward, "actually I saw her this morning she looked horrible, she said it was dreams but I didn't really get what she meant," the others looked up, shocked.

"You mean ta tell me yous never noticed her sweatin' through her sheets and shakin' more than a fuckin' Chihuahua?" he said, voice low and deadly. He glared at them all before taking his crossbow and stalking into the yard.

He fired bolt after bolt hoping to release his anger, not just towards the group but also at himself. He couldn't believe he had left her like that, what the hell had he been thinking to do that to her. Daryl was so caught up in venting his anger and frustration that he didn't even notice someone was watching him until they cleared their throat.

He turned to see a very tired looking Roxie, "Daryl, I just wanted to say thank you, for coming back to her. She wasn't the same after you left."

"I shoudn' of left her," Daryl said dropping his aimed crossbow and turning to face Roxanne" I shoulda come back like I knew was righ' but Merle he's blood an' I couldn't leave him again" he sounded tired and it was obvious to Roxie that he felt horrible for leaving Jo like he did.

"Dinner is ready if you like Daryl," and with those words she walked back into the cell block. He sighed heavily before retrieving his bolt and walking with deliberately dragged steps back to the cell block.

He didn't make a sound as he entered and no one seemed to notice not even Elle; she was in a deep conversation with Merle. He got his food and sat down. He ate slowly wincing at the pain in his jaw, he could feel her eyes on him and as much as he wanted to go to her, he just sat waiting to see if she would make a move.

She didn't. All Elle did was chat away with Merle, ignoring him. _Whatever, t' hell with her. _ He was hurt but didn't let it show. Getting up he cleaned his plate before walking to the cells and laying down on the bunk he shared with Elle, if she wanted to sleep it was either with him or somewhere else.

**Joelle POV**

It was late when she decided to go to bed, she wasn't on watch tonight so that wasn't a problem. Walking into her cell she stopped short. There he was sleeping. He looked so much younger as he slept, none of the tension, anger or worry marred his features. He looked innocent, calm and happy, it made her heart tug painfully she wanted to lay with him, for things to be the same. But he had left her alone and broken. She wanted him to feel the hurt that she had, so instead of sleeping she went to find Beth.

Beth was sleeping when Jo walked in she called out gently, "Beth," after a second her eyes opened.

"Jo what's wrong?" Beth asked groggily.

"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to ask if I could sleep with you," Beth's eyes widened before she pulled back her covers to let her in. She laid down and in minutes she was fast asleep.

_Her jaw stung from the punch and her eyes struggled to focus on the figure in front of her. Heartless brown eyes stared back at her, the triumph glowing in his eyes like a beacon. She spat a mixture of blood and saliva onto his face, his eyes darkened with hate as he wiped it away. He backhanded her hard, her skull slamming into the concrete wall behind them. The warm trickle of blood alerted her to the new wound on the back of her head._

_"Not getting away this time Grimes, you're mine," his voice was harsh and grating. _

_Her hands struggled to deflect his as he undid her pants his already down. She thrashed frantically but he was stronger and she could to nothing against him._

_He thrust into her hard and she couldn't help the scream of pain that erupted from her lips. This man was tearing her apart from the inside and she could do nothing. The thrusts were hard, rough, painful. Joelle could feel the ripping of her dry flesh and the sting of pain that followed, hot blood seeped down her thighs._

_Her mind begged her to be release from this nightmare and with the torture of losing her innocence to a man not deserving of it. She blacked out to the safety of unconsciousness, her mindless body becoming unresponsive at the hands of the monster. _

**Daryl POV**

His hand caught the wrist just as it was about to shake him, he met the childlike eyes of Beth, "D-Daryl sorry to wake you but it's Jo, she's dreaming and it's scaring me," her voice was anxious and fearful.

Daryl jumped out of bed at the first mention of Joelle and ran to Beth's cell. She was pale and shaking badly without a second thought he gathered her into his arms and took her back to the cell they shared. His presences barely calmed her this time. He stroked her hair gently before deciding that she needed to wake up.

"Elle, please Angel wake up," he spoke softly not wanting to startle her.

She stirred in her sleep and after a few more attempts he was successful, her silver eyes fluttered open. Joelle smiled before realizing what she was doing, the smiled melted away and she unsteadily got out of Daryl's arms. Hesitantly she moved away and walked towards where Merle was sleeping and woke him up. He took one look at her face before gathering her in his arms and whispered comforting things in her ear.

She didn't see the pain in Daryl's eyes as she took comfort with his brother. She didn't see the hurt, the betrayal. She didn't see his walls coming back up. Daryl turned away from the sight, his heart slowly becoming encased in its walls once more.


	14. Conflict

**Chapter Fourteen **

**General POV (Joelle)**

She woke in a bed that wasn't hers, or Beth's, or Daryl's no this bed belonged to the older Dixon; Merle. Said Dixon however was nowhere to be seen. She sighed heavily, tired from the nightmares and stressed for the impending attack. She stretched her limbs before walking to the small makeshift cafeteria; her eyes automatically searched the crowd for familiar blue eyes , Merle noted her search and waved her over.

"He ain't here, he's helping Glenn and Maggie secure the prison," Merle said, speaking low.

"I was looking for you actually," she lied, after all he left her, he deserved the hurt.

"Sure, believe what you want firecracker, I know my little brother and he's pissed," Merle was dead serious at this point.

"He doesn't have that right, he's the one who left!" Jo snarled back.

"To get me firecracker, remember that," with those words Merle left to go do something.

_Fuck it, _Jo thought, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She stormed towards where Daryl, Maggie and Glenn were laying down spikes. Marching up to them she harshly took Daryl's arm and pulled him away from the other two.

"What the hell is your problem? How the fuck do you have the right to be pissed?" Joelle yelled.

Daryl's southern drawl became heavy with his anger "How do I have tha righ'? I look out for ya, held ya when yer scared shitless an' ya go to my brother. My brother. How the fuck is tha' righ'? Not ta mention you said nothin' about knowin' him, not one fucking word. All those times I mentioned him an' ya fuckin' stay as shut as a clam. Ya lied to me an' now I don't know what ta believe. I don't know you. Now leave me be!" he snarled, he walked away quickly not giving her a chance to respond.

Joelle opened her mouth to call out to him and give him shit but she couldn't, he was right, she had fucked up bad. She walked back to the cell block slowly trying not to cry as she realized what she had just lost.

Her eldest brother just l ooked at her and to her great surprise frowned, "he didn't deserve the shit he's gotten from you Jo, I was talking to Rick, he's worried, Daryl's nearly completely back to his closed off, angry self, he said it's worse than when they thought you dead. So grow some fucking balls and apologize to that man. I know you love him, it's clear as crystal. This shit that's going on is tearing you both apart!" he was breathing heavily, "I knew you were stubborn, I didn't know you were a fucking bitch too."

"How fucking dare you! You don't know shit, you have no idea what I've been through," she shouted back.

"You're right I don't, but Daryl's like a brother to Rick and I protect my family, so grow the fuck up and stop acting like a spoiled little brat," with those harsh yet silencing words he walked away.

Joelle walked into her cell and started cleaning her weapons, thinking as she went. It calmed her frazzled nerves long enough for her to work out some sort of plan, but first she needed to find the one person who knew Daryl above all others.

She found Merle ripping up mattresses, like he was looking for something, "What you doing Merle?" she sounded drawn.

"Lookin' for stashes, you didn't work it out with my little brother then," he stated matter of fact. "You should say sorry firecracker."

"Why the fuck do you people keep saying that," she said sharply, "I was hurt here too."

"Yeah and he apologized maybe not verbally but he did an' you know it but now, now you're just causing pain."

"That doesn't help, and I can't apologize to someone who won't even talk to me, it's like he doesn't care," she bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"Do you know why he had that bruise across his jaw," she shook her head and Merle continued, "he took a beating from Lucas for hurting you, he took it in silence and when Rick asked why he said that he deserved it, deserved that beating and I didn't even stop 'em cause I agreed." Joelle's diamond like eyes had started to glisten with unshed tears. Merle's voice was soft, something rare for the hardened redneck, not even Daryl saw this side of him. It was reserved for his little firecracker of a sister, for Joelle.

"TELL ME HOW TO FIX IT," she roared at Merle, a river of tears falling from her eyes.

"You need to work that out yourself, I can't help you fix this, you're on your own little sister," with those uninspiring words he left.

Dragging her feet she turned towards her cell, she slumps down on the bunk, her eyes wandering around the cell lazily. Her cheeks are red and damp from her tears and she knows she looks horrible. She had fallen for him so fast she'd forgotten what drew her to him in the first place. Jo sighed before the riot gear caught her eye.

Maybe Daryl didn't need her anymore and if that was true she would do him one last thing. Gearing up her weapons she pulled on the riot gear and snuck through the tombs of the prison. She knew where they were supposed to meet the Governor, a guaranteed trap. Jo started her trek towards the meeting place.

The hike was tacking some time, so when she saw a car by a motel complex she knew she had to get it working. Quickly breaking into the car she began to hotwire the car. The alarm went off no doubt drawing walkers to the area but she was confident in her abilities to get it moving quickly. She vaguely heard the sounds of walkers being killed and minutes later numerous shots being fired. The car roared to life and Jo sat up and met the sight of a smirking Merle and a pissed off Michonne.

"Hey guys you heading to meet the Governor? Want a ride?" she questioned the two, noting quickly that Michonne was tied up nicely.

"Ahh that's my firecracker always a few steps ahead," he grinned before shoving his prisoner into the front seat, Jo herself getting in the back and Merle driving.

They drove away from the encroaching walkers quickly and before long only desolate road lay before them.

"Is this your thing then?" Michonne questioned after a short time, "take out the trash."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Darlin'," Merle replied usual bravado in place.

"Governor, Rick, anyone who needs their piss-bucket emptied and you come a runnin'," Merle chuckled. "things are different for your brother." Joelle sat up becoming interested when Daryl was mentioned but said nothing.

"Yeah they are, Rick says jump and he wants to know how high," he smirked back, Michonne shook her head.

"Nah uh Rick needs him, respects him, didn't ask him to do this little job now did he," Joelle bit her lip at the other woman's comment, it was true.

"No, cause he wants it done," he said back.

At his response Michonne laughed, "you keep telling yourself that," silence stretched before she continued, "the truth is this could've been your shot, with your skills… a whole new beginning, but you choose to stay on the outside… No one's going to mourn you, not even Daryl. He's got a new family," with those harsh words the dark skinned woman sat back.

Merle's eyes met Jo's in the mirror before he spoke, "you keep tryna get under my skin, I'm gonna cut that tongue out," he said that but by the slight change in his voice Joelle knew Michonne had succeeded in doing just that. "Your buddy's turning you over cause he's tryna save his own ass. You're as much on the outside as I am girl."

"Maybe… at least once the Governor's done with me I won't have to live with myself." The car again became silent and Joelle briefly wondered what Daryl was doing at that moment.

What seemed like hours later, which was in fact only minutes, Michonne spoke again, "you said you killed sixteen men since this thing started, you ever kill anyone before?" her question was unexpected but Merle answered anyway.

"No."

"And how about before Woodbury?" she pressed "before you met him."

The silence was her answer and she smiled. Jo began to get pissed, Merle may be an asshole to everyone but her, he had his reasons though and it didn't give this outsider bitch a reason to talk.

"You best watch your words Michonne, because I don't take to0 kindly to people insulting my family," Joelle said softly and the words unbeknownst to Jo, touched Merle's black heart.

Michonne continues on as if she hadn't heard, speaking to Merle, "so he saves your life, cleans you up, fed you a line of bullshit. Why would you kill somebody else for him?" silence again greets her question. "You know we can go back," Merle smiles and shakes his head at that.

"Ain't happenin'."

"Both of us." She looks at him imploringly, "we could just go back."

It took a while for Merle to find his words, "I… can't go back, don't you understand that? I can't."

"Why?" Merle stops the car leans over and removes Michonne's ties.

He nods, "you go back with him, get ready for what's next," he leaned over and opened the door, "I got something I gotta do on my own," he turned to Joelle, "out you get firecracker."

Joelle swiftly kissed his cheek before getting out the car, a whispered "stay safe brother," reaching his ears. Leaving the car with her weapons in hand, Joelle turned to Michonne giving her a nod before Merle drove away.

She started following on foot, "hey, the prison is this way," Michonne pointed out dryly.

"You think I'm gonna just let him go get killed? He means so much to Daryl and me, I can't just let him go on a suicide mission," she turns to walk away before stopping and looking towards the Samurai, "don't tell them where I am, for all they know I'm at the prison, thank you Michonne." Without waiting for a reply the chestnut haired woman began a steady jog down the road.

After a long time running Jo stumbled upon a clean and fuelled truck, not questioning her luck she quickly drives to the meeting place, parking the truck so it was hidden in the trees. Quickly gathering her gear she finds the place overrun with walkers and the Governor's men occupied.

She starts shooting both men and walkers her aim deadly. She rounds the corner right as Merle is being dragged into the shed by the very man he had worked for only days earlier. She aims at the men guarding the door, only to hear a click when she presses the trigger.

They smile at her, with predator like grins Joelle cocks her head to the side before smiling sweetly. Bringing her unloaded gun up she smashes him in the face before he has time to think, he drops to the ground unconscious blood spurting out of his now broken nose.

The other guy moves towards her and like her seems to have run out of bullets, thankfully. He's the guy who was talking about taking the prison only a few weeks ago. He looks at her a cocky smile on his face, she raises an eyebrow as he charges. She sidesteps the attack but he flings out his fist at the last second hitting her in the chest; right where she was bruised. Jo gasps for a second before ramming her foot into his crotch he drops to the ground with a moan of pain, like the pussy he is. Taking her pistol she rams it into the son of a bitch's temple. He too is now unconscious.

The shed is filled with grunts of pain and the sound of flesh pounding flesh, Joelle finally sees where they are and rushes to Merles aid. She slams the heavy pistol into the back of the Governor's head, he drops. Without a second thought she takes Merles hand, he stumbles and she realizes why the Governor had had the upper hand; Merle was fucking drunk. Shaking her head she leads him out of the shed and they begin to run for the road.

The Governor stumbles out of where they had just vacated, Jo hadn't hit him hard enough, he aims and pulls the trigger. The shot sounds louder than the others as it speeds towards them. Joelle dodges at the last minute but it isn't quick enough. The bullet tears through the muscle and fat sinews in her shoulder. The force pushing her forwards, she trips but before she can fall Merle is there steadying her.

They don't give him another chance to fire as they disappear into the trees, she leads the way to the truck she left hidden. She staggers into the passenger seat her arm clutching at her shoulder to try and slow the blood flow. Merle is quick to take off, driving fast; he's seen wounds like this before and knew if she didn't get help soon she'd die.

**Merle POV**

He pressed his foot to the gas pushing the truck to its limits, the blood is pooling onto the leather seat fast, faster than he thought possible. He watched from the corner of his eye as she struggled to keep her eyes open. He thanks the fucking stars she had been in the military as a medic; she knew what she had to do to stay alive.

They're halfway to the prison, halfway to safety and help when Merles sees the familiar sight of his brother; crossbow slung over his shoulder. He honks the horn once getting his attention. Slowing down quickly before stopping he leans over Joelle and opens the door, "Help her into the back seat brother, NOW!" he shouts at his little brother.

After Daryl recovers from the shock of seeing Joelle bleeding out in front of him, he quickly lifts her into his arms and transfers her to the back seat. Slamming the doors shut, Daryl climbs into the back and pulls out a relatively clean rag, folds it into a pad and applies pressure to the wound.

Merle had started driving as soon as the doors were shut, "what the hell happened?" Daryl demands, anger and worry clear in his voice.

"She saved my life little brother," he replied softly, "I went to give that black bitch to the fuckin' Governor. Got surrounded and she, she saved me, knocked him over the head. I'd left her back with the bitch and thought she was going back to the prison but she followed me. She knows me better than I thought, enough to know when to argue and when to sneak around."

"The others think she's back at the prison, killing walkers in the tombs but she was with you all along," Daryl replied unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I see her as a sister and she sees me as a brother, said as much when she defended me from Michonne's words. She did this for you, knowing that it would hurt you if I died. Every hurt she's felt has been for you."

Daryl was silent after that, trying to believe his brothers words. The ride was longer then the way there and Merle reckoned it had something to do with the dying woman in the back seat. Once the prison came into view Merle felt his shoulders relax slightly. Rick and Lucas opened the gates that led straight to the cell blocks.

As soon as the car stopped Daryl and Merle were out. Daryl covered in blood that wasn't his, the others gasped when he lifted her unconscious body from the car, "Somebody get Hershel now!" screamed Merle and Beth hurried to do just that.

Lucas looked at Daryl, "the Governor will die for this."

**Thanks for reading! Quick thank you to those who Favorited, Followed and Reviewed! Special thanks to my beta's Aidan and Sallie! R&amp;R XX**


	15. A Positive

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Daryl POV**

He lay her on the table gently, Hershel following on his crutches behind, Maggie carrying his medic bag. Roxie came in and shooed the others away but asked Rick, Carl and Daniel to stay, Daryl didn't move but then Roxie hadn't asked him too.

"Why do we need to stay?" Carl asked.

"Because you three all share the same blood type, A positive I believe," taking the empty blood bags that they had found in the infirmary when the prison was first cleared. Quickly she began the process of taking blood. After one bag from Rick she sent him away stating he needed his strength.

As soon as the bag was done she gave it to Hershel who quickly hooked it up to Joelle. As soon as the blood had been hooked up Roxie went to get more from the boys leaving Hershel to dig into Jo's shoulder to pull out the bullet. She flinched slightly once before becoming still yet again. He wiped her wound with antiseptics before binding her shoulder tightly.

Daryl just stood there leaning against the doorway watching. She was deathly pale form blood loss and he couldn't help but think it was his fault. He could hear the others moving around, packing up all the supplies and loading them into the cars. He heard someone behind him but didn't turn.

"She'll pull through little brother, little firecracker's strong an' she has something to come back to," Merle placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder before leaving to help the others. Roxie returned with two more blood bags and these were hooked up to her with the same swiftness as the first.

When it was time to move out Rick, Lucas and Daryl went to lift Joelle into the bed of the truck that had brought her back to the prison. They put a number of blankets around her too keep her warm and too stop her from moving too much. Merle came out of the prison holding a thick grey tarp which he then proceeded to tie over the truck bed, giving her enough air while leaving Joelle hidden from both people and walkers.

Hershel and Roxie (who had been a midwife before the world went to shit) both had the most medical knowledge, therefore were staying outside the prison with the children and Joelle.

When Carl was told he was staying out of the fight, he got angry and started kicking up a fuss, nothing Rick or anyone else would say would calm him down. It was in Lucas' opinion fucking childish and he was glad Rick had told him to stay behind. Merle, who'd had enough of the kids shit; stormed up to him drawing everyone's attention.

"Don't ya get it kid? You have the most important job, you gotta protect little firecracker, your aunt," this got Carl attention, "Without you there who else can protect her? Hershel and sugartits over there need to keep her alive, but you, you gotta keep her safe."

At Merles reasoning Carl nodded and determination filled his young gaze. The others were shocked at Merles ability to stop the kid from whining and most of the others shot him a grateful glance. They began to move out and Daryl wanted more than anything to stay with Elle but he knew he had to defend the prison, for her.

Daryl silently said a goodbye to her before following Rick and the others deep into the maze like tombs.

**Roxanne POV**

She drove the truck with Joelle slowly into the cover of the trees, Hershel following; Daniel was driving as Hershel was obviously unable. Once under the safety of the looming trees they got out and started to camouflage the cars so that no one would notice how close they really were.

It didn't take long before they heard the sounds of numerous cars driving towards the prison. They held their breath, seconds later blasts of gunshots and explosions were heard throughout the forest and though Roxie trusted Lucas she couldn't help but worry for her husband.

A muffled moan draws her attention from the fighting to the back of the truck, pulling up the trap she sees Joelle who's face is still incredibly pale despite the blood transfusions. There was an expression of pain etched into her face, Roxie quickly went to the medical supplies and saw that they had four syringes worth of morphine; hastily taking the right amount into the needle she places it into the vein near Joelle's elbow and pushed the plunger down. Almost immediately Joelle's body relaxed, Roxie calms down a little at the sight, hoping that her sister in law would wake up soon. She pulled the tarp back down and walked to where Hershel, Beth, Daniel, Sophia and Carl are watching the attack.

After a while shots are sounded once again as well as the prison alarm going off, more shots are fired, it doesn't take long before the sound of cars driving away is heard. The hidden group let out a sigh of relief, Roxie smiles broadly before giving all the children a quick hug.

The peace is ruined as the sound of running footsteps is heard, a boy of about seventeen runs into their clearing. Hershel, Daniel and Carl quickly hold up their guns, "Whoa whoa whoa, don't shoot," his voice is panicked as he holds his hands up in surrender.

"Drop the weapon son," Hershel speaks quietly but firmly.

"Sure," the boy readily agrees, "here take it," the gun begins to make its decent towards the ground but before it gets there, Carl takes the shot, his aim perfect.

As soon as they can Hershel and Roxie take the others back, knowing they needed to get Joelle out of the open and into a bed where they could keep a better eye on her.

Lucas, Rick and Roxie carry her hurriedly into the makeshift infirmary, Rick looks at his brother and Roxie before cuffing Joelle's hand to the metal bedframe, "we're going after the Governor; me, Merle, Daryl and Michonne. I need you to take care of the group until we get back." They both nod at his words, Rick kissing Jo's forehead softly before leaving the cell.

**Lucas POV**

Lucas moved towards the infirmary waving to the people of Woodbury who greeted him. When Rick and the others had returned the bus in tow, he hadn't known what to think. Seeing how much easier things were now though, with more people he didn't mind so much.

Joelle lay on the prison bunk, her breathing raspy and strained. Daryl hadn't moved from her side since Hershel had fixed her up two days ago. Her hand was cuffed to the bedpost just in case she didn't wake up. Alive. Lucas walked in and placed his hand on Daryl shoulder, "Go get some rest I'll send for you if anything changes."

Lucas sat there watching her for a time, "please wake up Elle we need you, Daryl needs you," but instead of doing as he asked she acted as if she suddenly felt Daryl's disappearance; she stopped breathing. He stood up quickly screaming for Hershel before starting CPR. _One two three breath, one two three breath _it was the only thing going through his mind as the others came running.

Hershel, Rick, Roxie, Merle and Daryl all watched him as he tried to save his sisters life, he forces the air into her lungs again, and he kept going not really knowing for how long, he kept switching with Roxie to have a break.

"Stop," Ricks voice is soft and broken, "she's gone let us not deny her that peace any longer."

Roxie pulls away and sits back, tears fill everyone's eyes as they realise what has just happened. Time stood still as everyone silently grieves. Joelle's chest lifts slightly a raspy breath hissing through her teeth. Her head rolls to the side as she lets out a groan. Her arm tugs at the restraint on her wrist and she hisses again. Everyone takes a step back silently, unwilling to harm the walker that was once family.

"Oh my god," Roxie whispers, she turns into Lucas hands clutching his shirt as she begins to sob. Joelle's head turns towards the sound, thankfully her face is covered with her matted chestnut hair another groan leaves her dry lips. There's movement to his left and Lucas turns to see a very pale Daryl moving forward his handgun at the ready. No one moves to stop him knowing it needs to be done.

He strokes her cheek lovingly, his whisper almost silent, "love you Angel," before aiming his gun at her temple.

**Thanks for reading everyone. Big thank you to those who followed and favorited. Love Sallie and Aidan for being my Beta's. R&amp;R XX**


	16. The Run

**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long! Hopefully I will be able to update quicker next time! ENJOY XX**

**Previously **

He strokes her cheek lovingly, his whisper almost silent, "love you Angel," before aiming his gun at her temple.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Daryl POV**

"Love you Angel," he had finally gathered up the courage to tell her how he felt but it was too late, the words would mean nothing to the monster that had now taken over her body. The gun clicked as he pulled the trigger back and took the safety off. He pressed the barrel of the gun to her temple and she seemed to flinch back, his spare hand moved to cup her cheek. Daryl's ice blue eyes became glassy with unshed tears.

"…Dar…" the whisper was practically silent, if he hadn't been so close he would have missed it. Daryl leapt back as if he had been burned, he hastily put the safety back on and dropped the gun. Moving back to her side he pushed back her matted hair. The silver glow of her eyes met his stare, they were her eyes, not a monster's, "…Daryl…" this whisper was just as quiet as the first.

Forgetting where he was, forgetting that they were expecting him to kill her Daryl kissed her; his lips caressing hers gently. Taking the key for the handcuffs out of his pocket he quickly undid them but instead of letting her hand fall, he held it gently and brought it back to the bed, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

The others who were in the room and had watched the scene playing out before them and came forward, tears in their eyes, but this time ones of joy.

**Joelle POV**

Joelle was confused; she hurt all over and was struggling to breathe, wasn't death supposed to be painless, easy, a groan slips through her lips in pain. Her arm was numb and she tried to tug it into a different position but something was keeping in there, a hiss escaped her lips.

"Oh my god," the broken whisper comes from Roxie, Joelle turns her head to see her sister but her hair had matted in front of her eyes and only the light was visible; blinding Joelle slightly.

She feels a strong hand on her cheek, "love you Angel," Daryl's rough voice is sad as it reached her ears, it sounded like a goodbye. There's a click before the unmistakable coolness of a barrel from a handgun. Joelle flinches back away from the threat, Daryl's hand again cups her cheek.

She wants to speak but her mouth is as dry as dust, "…Dar…" she can hear the gun drop to the ground, calloused fingers brush against her forehead as her hair is moved away from her face. Joelle meets his icy gaze and her heart breaks as she sees the tears gathered in his eyes, "…Daryl…" it's no louder but he seems to have heard.

When his lips touch hers it's like finally coming home, in that moment the fight is forgotten, the apocalypse is forgotten, all there is, is the two of them and it's enough.

He pulls back and undoes the cuff before holding her hand and gently guiding it to her side. Then the others surrounded them happiness evident on each of their smiling faces. They each came forward and gave her a gentle hug, holding her like she was made of glass, no one was shocked when Merle hugged her, they'd come to realise that Elle had forced her way into his black heart and that they were family.

"We thought you were a walker, you stopped breathing for a long time Jo," Rick said after the round of hugs Joelle had given. Lucas came back after leaving to fetch some water and Jo smiled gratefully and downed the bottle he offered.

"It'll take more than a bullet to the shoulder to kill me and you should know that." She turned to Roxie and Lucas, "thank you, for not giving up, for saving me."

Roxie sniffed a little, wiping away her tears, "that's what families are for Jo, we couldn't lose you," she moved forward and delicately held her damaged sister. Joelle's eyes were dropping and Daryl ever aware of her quickly told her to go back to sleep and shooed the others out.

Her eyes were closed when he finally turned around; she could feel his stare as it bore into her. Lazily she beckoned for him to come and lay down with her, she smiled as she felt the bed dip under the added weight. He was clearly as exhausted as she was, letting out a deep sigh as he laid back and carefully wrapped his arms around her. Joelle smiled as she snuggled into his embrace, "Love you too Daryl," and with those soft spoken words she drifted off.

**Daryl POV **

She slept a lot after the incident but woke when she was hungry or thirsty which was a good sign well Daryl thought so anyway. He slept beside her each night, unwilling to let her out of his sight but at times it was unavoidable. He'd been distracted since that night though her words replaying over and over in his mind _"Love you too Daryl" _she'd heard him and not gone running in the opposite direction, better yet she'd said it back. There was a question that had hung in the back of his head though _What now? _ Daryl Dixon didn't do relationships but that's what this was, wasn't it?

A delicate yawn drew Daryl out of his thought and to the woman beside him, he could help but smile at her scrunched face, mouth open in a perfect O, she was so adorable when she was sleeping a fact that everyone in the prison knew especially Daryl.

"C'mon Angel it's time ta go eat 'fore we have ta see Hershel," they got up slowly and he helped her dress, her arm making it too hard to do on her own.

After they were both dressed they walked into cellblock C's small cafeteria, once Elle was sitting down he collected their allocated food from Carol; who was once again doing the cooking, he sat down next to her. Throughout the meal Joelle would shyly smile through tresses of her hair before looking down a pale blush staining her cheeks.

He took their plates away before going back to Joelle and lifting her easily, he carried her bridal style to the infirmary. She giggled before frowning teasingly, "I demand you put me down!" she said her face serious, he rose an eyebrow, her face broke into a huge smile before a fit of giggles broke free from her throat. He held her tighter and couldn't help his own smile that had suddenly appeared, Daryl leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers.

Joelle's giggles stopped and she sighed in pleasure, her good arm wrapped around his neck and she pulled his head down to increase the pressure he was applying, he moaned which made her instantly wet, "better stop this D or I'm going take you right here," her voice was husky with her arousal.

Daryl pulled back and was suddenly very thankful that he was carrying her as she was hiding the bulge that now occupied his pants, "righ' ya are Angel," and with those words they continued on their way to see Hershel.

**Joelle POV**

Two weeks after the Governors attack on the prison, Hershel deemed her fit enough to be able to go on runs; much to Rick, Lucas and Daryl's displeasure. Joelle was itching to get out and do something she was not the kind of person to sit still so when Maggie, Sasha and Michonne declared they were going on a hygiene run she literally jumped up and said she was going.

Daryl grumbled the whole time upset that he wouldn't be there to watch her back seeing as he and Lucas were going hunting. She smiled at him before taking his hand and leading him away from the group.

"I know your worried D, I get it, if I were you I'd be worried too but Michonne, Maggie and Sasha will be there too and you know they'll probably make me watch the car anyway," her voice was hushed and urgent as she tried to relieve some of his worry.

Her pleading seemed to break through to him and he nodded slowly, "kay' Angel I trust ya bu' as soon as ya start hurtin' ya tell em? Deal?" he looked at her, his icy gaze searching hers.

"Promise," as soon as she'd said the word his mouth was on hers, his tongue begging for an entrance and she gave it to him, she let out a moan as his silky tongue stroked hers.

Joelle pulled away a little breathless, "I have to go now, but I'll be back before you know it D," with a small smile she pulled away and walked towards where the others were waiting.

Once she was sitting in the car she turned to find Lucas, Daryl, Rick, Hershel and Beth waving goodbye, _wow way to make it depressing _thought Joelle as they drove through the prison gates.

The trip was longer than the usual runs because of the fact that more and more places were being cleared out and the group was having trouble finding new places that were within a reasonable distance.

Maggie was sitting in the front seat when she started humming a soft tune recognisable to Joelle who soon joined in, making the car ride a little less dull. Soon Michonne was tapping the steering wheel along with the beat and Sasha was also humming, at the end of the song the four women shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"So Jo, you and Daryl all good now?" Maggie asked, a grin firmly in place.

"Yeah really good actually," she couldn't help the small smile that had appeared on her face in mention of Daryl.

"Enough of that gooey stuff ladies where here," Michonne smiled in mirth and they had in fact reached their destination.

The pharmacy looked old and run down but reasonably salvageable, they stepped out of the car in unison; weapons at the ready and ears open. Once they reached the dust covered door, Maggie went to enter when Joelle stopped her.

Three eyes turned to her in question but instead of replying Joelle knocked hard on the glass door, "to draw the walkers out, so we have no hidden surprises," she whispered back answering their questioning gazes.

A look of understanding crossed their expressions but before anything could be said two walkers slapped themselves against the glass door, drawing a startled jump out of Joelle and Maggie. The constant moans and hisses coming from the walkers were loud so without further ado Maggie opened the door and let the walkers limp towards them.

Sasha took out the first; a decaying old woman who's face had been torn off by another of her kind. Her hand wound around the walker's neck before a knife was plunged through its skull. The next walker was a ratty looking male with a missing arm, Michonne was quick to take care of the problem; slicing his head in two with her katana. Joelle didn't fail to notice that the others had purposefully left her out of danger.

They stayed in formation while doing a sweep of the pharmacy, there were three more walkers and Joelle made sure to kill at least one of them. After the sweep was done and Maggie deemed it safe they began gathering supplies for the prison. Soon the duffle bags and backpacks were filled with body wash, deodorant, pain killers, flu medicine, shampoo and conditioner, and a whole lot of baby things for Judith.

Michonne rounded the corner, "hey Jo do you need many of these?" she held up a box of tampons.

"Uh… I haven't…I'm not…" Maggie and Sasha came up to them Maggie quickly stuffing a few boxes of condoms into her bag.

"Joelle when was your last period?" Maggie asked hands on her hips and a motherly air about her.

"I guess a few days before Daryl and I…" Sasha raised her eyebrows along with Michonne and Maggie, "that's not possible I had a low fertility count before the world went to shit… I can't be…" she whispered her heart racing; they already had to care for Judith another baby would be incredibly difficult.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Sasha placed two small boxes in her hands, "there's a toilet out the back why don't you just do the tests and we can't work from there." Sasha's voice was calming and worked on the obviously stressing woman beside her.

Joelle walked numbly to the toilet pulled out the two pregnancy tests and quickly followed the instructions. Once she was done she walked out both the test in her hands, the others had been busy while she had been doing her business. More bags now littered in newborn items and nappies, along with prenatal vitamins.

They lugged all the bags back out to the car, loaded it up; Jo dragging her feet at the prospect of going back to the prison, after they were all in Michonne winked at her in the mirror and drove off. Maggie and Sasha were staring at her intensely and even though Michonne's eyes were on the road Joelle could tell she was paying attention to what was happening in the back of the car.

"Come on Jo, you have to do it sooner or later and if you do it now we can work out what to do," Maggie reasoned with her.

"You sound like you already know what the result is…" Jo stated bitterly but with a sigh did as she was told.

Pulling out the test from where she had stashed them in her pocket, she took a deep breath before looking down. Two pink lines stared back at her and Joelle Grimes promptly burst into tears.

**OOhhh she's pregnant! Shit! What to you guys think boy or girl? And I'm open to any suggestions for the name! Anyways I would like to thank Sallie and Aidan my beta's and also those people who took the time to review! It was really helpfully and I really appreciate it! Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited! XX**


	17. Tell Him

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer! Quick thank to Sallie and Aidan who have been amazing. WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS. Enjoy XX**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sasha who was sitting next to Joelle wrapped her arms around the crying woman. Michonne and Maggie shared a look; their guess had been right Joelle was pregnant, as much as that was a blessing, these days it was more a curse.

"Joelle you need to breathe and calm down," Sasha said soothingly as she rubbed Joelle's back.

"Calm down? How the fuck can I calm down when I am fucking pregnant!?" she wailed despairingly, "Daryl's going to think I'm some sort of slut, he'll hate me forever."

The others shared another look, "do you really think that of Daryl?" Michonne asked.

Jo sniffled quietly, "no, I'm just so scared of what he'll say…" she had no idea what to do and it scared the absolute fuck out of her. How was she supposed to tell her man that she had gotten pregnant. In the middle of a fucking apocalypse. She was fucked.

"Calm the fuck down right now Joelle Kate Grimes we cannot afford you to be all over the place, besides it's bad for the baby," Maggie commanded, a small smile on her lips, "now, how are you going to tell him?"

"I suggest after sex… that way he's happy and sated," Michonne smiled.

"As good as that idea is, somehow I don't think he would appreciate it," Joelle sighed they were nearly at the prison and they hadn't really worked out anything.

The gate opened at their arrival and as they parked the car seven of the Woodbury folk helped to unload their new supplies. Sasha quickly grabbed the bag that held the newborn supplies and threw it at Joelle. Catching the bag she quickly made her way to the cell she shared with Daryl and hid it under the bed; which was now a double due to some maintenance the men had applied.

Daryl and Lucas still weren't back from their hunt so Joelle decided to go find the other Dixon, maybe he could help with her current condition.

She found Merle talking to Roxie who was laughing at something he'd said, she must have been walking loudly because he turned towards her just as she was about to call his name, "how can I help you Firecracker?"

Joelle shuffled her feet nervously, "Could I talk to you privately Merle, it's about Daryl," her eyes flickered to Roxie who took the hint and with a smile left them to it.

"Ain't trouble in paradise is there?" he asked, suddenly concerned, "I don't think the prison can handle another Joelle vs Daryl showdown," he laughed adding humour to the situation.

"…Not at the present time but… there may be…" she shuffled again.

"What have you done now?" Merle growled, yeah Joelle was like his sister but Daryl was blood. She mumbled under her breath, "what was that?" Merle growled again.

"…I'mpregnant," the words came out in a rush Joelle looked down a blush staining her cheeks.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that… I thought… you know…" he said slowly; thinking of his words carefully.

Joelle nodded in her agreement "I know Ally was a shock, and so is this little one," said Joelle stroking her bloated abdomen which she hadn't noticed until the test. "I just… how do I tell him this?" she whispered obviously unsure of what was happening.

"Tell him at any time but make sure he's really listening," taking her hand he pulled her into a hug and for the second time that day Joelle burst into tears. Merle held her as her tears stained his shirt whispering calmingly to her, he kissed the top of her head. Feeling eyes on him Merle turned to see his baby brother watching them with interest and concern. He nodded Daryl over, whom, like usual had his crossbow slung over his shoulder the only odd thing was a large backpack in his hands.

Joelle looked up when she heard his approach pulled herself away from Merle and launched herself into her lovers arms. Daryl, quick to react dropped the crossbow and bag and caught her; she buried her face in his neck, clinging onto him for dear life. Merle slipped away noting the thanks in his brothers eyes as he did so.

Daryl held her soundly in his arms, smoothing down her hair with a loving calm, "what's wrong Angel?" he whispered gruffly, his familiar, rough voice soothing her shattered nerves.

"On the run we all went around gathering supplies, Maggie asked me if I needed any… and I," tears welled in her eyes once more, "I didn't so they asked me… I… they made me take a test… Daryl I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to what Angel?" he asked still confused.

"I… I'm…" she took a deep breath trying to calm down, "Daryl I'm pregnant…"

He nearly dropped her in shock, "y-you're sure?" he stuttered, Daryl Dixon just stuttered. _Fuck me, _Joelle thought.

She nodded, "it… makes sense… I'm so, so sorry Daryl," she sobbed into his chest.

Daryl seeming to regain his composure rubbed circles into her back, "hush now Angel, it ain't anythin' ta be sorry abou', we'll get through this, together. It explains the bag I foun' in our room," he said nodding towards where he'd dropped both his crossbow and the bag.

"So you're not mad at me?" Joelle asked sniffing slightly, eyes wide.

"Course not," he said with certainty and then added shyly, "love ya."

She grinned widely and him, "love you too Daryl, very much."

"Come on now let's get ya rested, you've had a big day, need ta keep ya healthy!" he exclaimed before placing her feet gently on the ground and helping her to stand properly, picking up the bag with the baby supplies and the crossbow he walked her back to cell block C.

They were sitting in their cell when Lucas and Rick stormed in, "is it true? Are you fucking pregnant?" Lucas shouted at Joelle, Daryl stood in front of her protectively.

"Back off it ain't her fault!" Daryl said back.

"You're right! It's your fucking fault!" the screaming was loud enough to draw Roxie, Hershel, Merle and Maggie to the cell.

"Don't you dare put this on him Lucas! He didn't know! Fuck I didn't even know until this morning that it was even possible for me to be pregnant!" Joelle shouted.

"You all need to calm down, this stress is not good for the baby," Hershel said calmly, Roxie nodding her head with agreement.

"What did you mean about not knowing it was possible," Rick said quietly.

"I had test done in my early twenties and the results said it would be near impossible for me to have children, Ally was a shock and so is this little one," Joelle smiled, fondly rubbing her belly.

"We already got lots of supplies for the new baby at the pharmacy, so we're all set. Especially with Daddy and Roxie around," Maggie said smiling.

"Come on everyone let's leave my baby brother with his girl," Merle said becoming, once again, the voice of reason.

They all left with a murmur of agreement leaving and taking the stress and tension with them. With everyone gone Daryl and Joelle relaxed, kicking off their shoes and lying down on their bed.

Daryl was on his side, head propped up on his hand, obviously deep in thought and Joelle didn't want to interrupt so she just lay beside him drawing patterns along his chest.

She was falling asleep when she saw a frown mar Daryl's face, "What's wrong D?"

He didn't speak for a long time and just as Joelle gave up on getting an answer he spoke "I'm not good for this kid, wha' kind of dad could I be with the father I had?"

"Oh Daryl, you'll be amazing, I've seen you with Daniel, Carl and Sophia, you're so good with children that I'm worried I won't be good enough. Besides we've got nine months to get ready for this one," she smiled.

"Thank you, Angel," he lifted her face with his thumb and forefinger before brushing his lips against hers igniting a fire deep within her stomach.

Joelle nipped at his lower lip causing them to open with a gasp, she took that as a chance to deepen the kiss, her silky tongue finding his and battling for dominance, he won and before long his tongue was exploring her mouth. He rolled them over so she was straddling him, his hands roaming under her shirt, she could feel his erection pressing against the junction in her thighs.

She pulled away breathless, "unless we're going to continue this thoroughly, we should stop."

In answer he pulled her shirt off leaving her in her bra and jeans, "so beautiful," his whisper caught her by surprise; Daryl didn't give compliments well not that she could recall anyway, her love for him swelled in her chest and she crashed her lips back to his.

Joelle ran her fingers around the hem of his sleeveless shirt and pulled it over his head before running her hands over his chest. His hands found her bra and swiftly undid the strap, leaving her breasts fully visible. Daryl growled in appreciation and ran his hands over the mounds, the nipples hardening at his touch.

"Daryl… please… I need you," her gasping plea spurred him into action; he flipped them over again, this time so he was on top.

He undid the button on her jeans and pulled them and her underwear off in one go before doing the same to his own, his erection springing free of its confining barrier. She licked her lips in anticipation, he moved towards her, her legs parting to let him in. His fingers ran over her entrance feeling it moist and ready for him. Daryl looked at her, his eyes filled with love and lust and seeing it returned, he leaned down and kissed her soundly then without a thought he pushed into her silk folds and groaned in pleasure.

Joelle gasped as he slid in feeling full and complete, feeling whole with him inside her. He moved out of her and she nearly let out a whimper of complaint but before she could voice that thought he thrust back into her hard, a moan of absolute pleasure escaping her lips instead.

His thrusts were hard and fast but much to her surprise she found it excruciatingly more primal and in turn pleasurable. She liked it hard and fast and didn't even care, she clutched at him, scraping her nails down his back, possibly drawing blood, he let out a growl, she growled back meeting his thrusts with her own. Their moans mingled and echoed in the cell, their pace quickening as they raced towards their climaxes. Her walls tightened around him until lights exploded behind her eyelids, she bit into his shoulder to muffle her screams, Daryl following quickly and doing the same biting into the junction between her neck and shoulder.

Collapsing on top of her they lay there for a moment trying to catch their escaping breathes. With a groan Daryl lifted himself up, pulling out of her slowly, he rolled over lying back down next to her. He took the sheet and flicked it over their sweating, naked bodies and kissed her cheek, "that was fucking amazing," Joelle sighed and Daryl grunted in agreement.

"Love you D," she whispered, falling asleep after hearing his response _"You too angel." _

After their nap they decided they had been absent enough and dressed, walking into a very full cafeteria they were met with knowing grins and smirks from the rest of the group.

Joelle just took it in stride and smiled like the cat who ate the canary, "oh shut it," they just chuckled in response. Daryl who had gone to get their dinner arrived at her side and together they moved towards where Merle, Roxie, Lucas and Daniel were eating.

Sitting there eating and laughing it was nearly enough to forget the nightmare that everyone was living, but for now it would be enough just to enjoy their time together.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who is now following this story, huge thank you to those who ****favorited and a gigantic, massive, humongous thank you to those who reviewed I really, really appreciate it and love hearing what you think! Review! THANK YOU! XX**


	18. Names

**Chapter Eighteen**

**PLEASE NOTE (Really you need to read this): DUE TO MY PLOT LINE I HAVE HAD TO ADJUST THE TIME FRAMES TO SUIT MY STORY. ROUGHLY 8 MONTHS HAVE PAST IN BETWEEN SEASON 3 AND 4!**

The air was hot and muggy making her sweat stick to her skin as she sat in the shade, a glass of water in hand. She watched as Carol tended to the meat on the BBQ the smell making her feel nauseous, she took a sip of water relishing in the feel of the cool liquid slipping down her dry throat.

She felt the usual stare blaring into her head and she turned to see familiar blue eyes smiling her way, she grinned back, placing a hand on her massively swelled stomach. He walked over and she soon felt his strong hands massaging the knots out of her tense shoulders, "how are ya feelin' Angel?"

"Mmm better now that you're here," she said moaning at his deft hands.

He chuckled lightly before kissing her swiftly on the cheek, "love ya," his whisper was rough yet soft, enough to make her shiver in delight.

"Love you too Daryl, stay safe on the run today," he kissed her lips this time. "I was thinking about names again and I know it sounds kind of ironic but how about Archer? For a boy? Or Hunter," she looked at him nervously.

Daryl grinned, "Wha' bout if it's a girl?"

She frowned in thought, "well I was thinking Arrow? Or Artemis?"

"Artemis? Tha' the Greek goddess of the hunt?" Daryl said, surprising Joelle with his knowledge for Greek mythology.

"Yeah, I think it would really suit her, well if she is a her. You'll teach her everything you know," she had grown more confident once he didn't laugh at the names she had chosen. They had been thinking of names for months now but none of the names had really clicked, these ones felt more appropriate for their little fighter.

"I like 'em all, we'll just have to see when the little one gets here, I have ta go Angel, love ya," he gave her another quick kiss before moving away to get some food before leaving on the run. Joelle used to worry herself sick every time he left, now she just worried, she trusted him to come back to her. He had promised.

She watched as Daryl and the usual group left, namely Sasha, Glenn and Michonne (when she wasn't looking for the governor), there were always a few other volunteers but they didn't always come back. Bob (a man Daryl and Glenn had found by himself) also seemed to be going, along with Zak (Beth's boyfriend) and Tyreese.

Joelle was always bored when he left, she couldn't cook because it made her nauseous, definitely no runs whatsoever, no fence duty, she couldn't do watch because she need to not be in the line of fire or stressed, laundry duty already had too many of the older women doing it and they refused to let her help, gardening was too laborious and the infirmary was too dangerous for her health. She was fucking bored.

Roxanne who now hovered, never far away (just in case), walked up to her, "Come on Jo, let's go watch over some of the little ones," Roxie was, other than Daryl, the main contributor to her entertainment.

Sighing inwardly she forced a small smile at Roxie, other than her family Jo didn't really like dealing with children.

The day was slow, drawing out until she felt like screaming out in frustration, being as close as she was to the end of her pregnancy her hormones were raging the only people able to stand her mood swings were Daryl, Roxie, Maggie, Merle and surprisingly Lucas.

It was dusk when the gates reopened, Daryl on his bike roaring up the drive, the weight pressing on Joelle lifted, she noted his sullen face. Walking towards him slowly, because she waddled like a fucking penguin, she smiled at him causing his glum gaze to brighten.

Gently as if she were glass he wrapped his powerful arms around her, his hands laying protectively over her stomach, "lost Zac today, someone has ta tell Beth," he said lowly, he sighed deeply before nuzzling his face into her neck, breathing deeply into her hair.

"I'm sorry, I know you hate losing people," she ran her fingers through his hair, "it may be selfish but I'm glad it wasn't you."

He smiled slightly, "Come on Angel," he took her hand and led her back to the cellblock, no one batted an eyelash at the small display of affection, they were too used to it by now, it was too common.

There was only light conversation at dinner that night, the death of Zac still fresh in everyone's mind. Once Joelle was finished Carol quickly took her dishes before she could protest, instead Jo gave her a glare, "don't give me that look, I bet your feet are aching, not to mention your back hitting a new kind of hurt, go on back to your cell and Daryl will rub those feet of yours." She ran off before any more could be said but obviously hearing Daryl's snort of protest.

Shuffling slowly back to their cell she sat down gently caressing her stomach, she felt her baby respond by moving into her hand slightly, she smiled "hey baby, I love you," she cooed down to her stomach.

Daryl's hands suddenly came into view and rested on top of the space left, he was rewarded with three sharp kicks, "gentle now, can't hurt ya Mama," in response he received a much gentler kick, grinning he met Joelle's smiling face. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly, "c'mon let's get ta sleep Elle," he pulled her shoes off massaging each sole until the pain and tension ebbed away.

She was breathing deeply by the time he was done and Daryl couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the sight of her peaceful form, a shadow fell over the door and he looked up to see Merle watching, the corner of his mouth upturned in one of his own rare smiles.

"She looks happy baby brother, keep it that way," with that Merle left his half smile still firmly in place.

Joelle woke to the sounds of gunshots and screaming as they broke through the usually peaceful atmosphere of the prison, Roxie quickly ran in, gun and knife in hand.

"There are walkers in cellblock D, the others have gone to clear it out," Roxie explained as she sat on the bed next to Joelle's spread out form.

"Hey there sugertits!" Merles drawl caused them to look at the redneck in the doorway "came ta keep my baby sister safe."

"Well thank you Merle, is Daryl helping the others?" Jo asked not really liking the thought of him away from her.

"Yeah he'll be right though," Merle reassured. She grumbled under her breath for a minute before closed her eyes again. She vaguely heard Merle when he said he was going to go see what was going on.

It felt like she had barely drifted off before a hand was shaking her away, Roxie was staring down at her a sympathetic look in her eyes, "turns out Patrick got sick; it's an aggressive flu strain that works fast. Everyone that went into that cell has to be quarantined, which means you can't see Daryl, it could get you sick and the baby," Roxie explained slowly as if she were afraid that Joelle would panic and run.

She didn't speak for a long time as if what Roxie said was so far beyond comprehension for her. "So I can't see him?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"We have to move you, Judith, Beth, Daniel and Carl along with myself, Lucas and Merle to the offices to keep you safe. Merle and Lucas are gathering the supplies now," Roxie continued to explain the situation, still in that patronizing tone.

The offices had been cleaned and cleared out and Joelle sat herself on the makeshift bed that had been created for her, Merle and Lucas walked in carrying heaps of the newborn items and medical supplies, Joelle grew confused.

"Roxie says your close enough that you could pop any second so we came prepared," Lucas said with a smile. After his original shock and anger he had become quite protective, often gaining a boyish grin whenever the baby responded to him, he even talked to her stomach saying that he would be the best uncle in the world. Lucas and Daryl had also gotten close, Daryl only tolerating either Lucas or Merle on his hunting expeditions, they had become brothers.

When everything was ready and all the supplies there the doors were shut, the heavy thuds echoing in the halls. The others were doing everything they could to keep her entertained, all except Beth who was sitting by the door talking to her sister, Judith in her arms. Trying to make the time go faster Joelle shut her eyes hoping that sleep would take her, it did.

For a second time that day Jo woke to a hand shaking her awake, Beth peered down at her, "Daryl is at the door." She said with a small knowing smile, Joelle moved as fast as her pregnant body would allow and all but collapsed at the door.

"Angel," Daryl's gruff voice was muffled by the door but it was still his, she relaxed instantly.

"Daryl," she whimpered quietly, "I need you," tears were already welling in her eyes.

"I know, I love ya," his voice was low as if he was trying to contain his own emotions.

"How is everything out there?" she asked trying to distract herself from her tears.

"Someone killed Karen and David, lots of th' others in cellblock D and even some in A are getting sick, along with Sasha, Glenn and Sophia."

"Oh no, how is Tyreese taking it? And what about Carol? And Maggie?" Joelle was completely at a loss for words, if this flu was as bad as it seemed they might not have much of a group left.

"Not well, none of 'em are taking it well, Angel I… me 'n' some others we're going on a run fifty miles out ta get some medicine, I just wanted to say goodbye 'fore I left. We leave early tomorrow."

A sob bubbled from her throat, "I know you need to go… I just…. Please come back to me… to us…" she was sobbing violently, her head against the door.

"I will I promise, love ya Angel." His voice was chocked as if her fighting back tears of his own.

"I love you Daryl, we both do," she heard him move away, she looked up and saw his hand resting on the plane of glass above the door, before he turned and walked away. Her sobs quietened until the tears were silent rivers running down her face.

Lucas moved towards her before helping her up and over to the bed, once there he just held her while she cried, trying to soothe the exhausted women in his arms.

"Glenn, Sasha and Sophia are sick, I just don't know what to do, I want him to help, I really do but what if he doesn't come back?"

"He will he promised Jo, you know how he is, nothing could keep him from you, not even this sickness." Lucas tried to reason.

Joelle just stayed silent not having the energy to fight, she cried herself to sleep that night, she cried for Daryl, for Sasha, Glenn, Sophia, Karen and David, she cried for herself.

The next morning she woke, her head aching, eyes puffy and dry, she felt like shit. Her pillow moved and she looked up to see Merle instead of Lucas, she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Luke's gone to go make breakfast and help with entertaining the others, you would let him go until I held ya," he looked at his eyes soft, "it's okay to miss him but ya needn't worry yourself, he'll be fine, he'll come back and save the day just like always," he spoke with conviction, knowing exactly what would happen.

"When did you get so wise?" she smiled at him, "I'm serious Merle you've changed, for the better too."

He hugged her tighter in response, come on let's get you some breakfast. She sat down at the small table, a small pain shooting through her abdomen as she did so. Ignoring it she dug into the food Luke had made them, which was surprisingly good considering the lack of cooking utensils.

The pains continued throughout the day steadily growing in strength until she couldn't hold back the groans as they wracked through her body.

Joelle stood walking around the room as she tried to ease the pain, she felt a sort of pop before a warm wetness seeped down her legs, she looked at Roxie and Lucas her eyes wide, her voice was eerily calm which greatly contrasted with her panicked expression, "Either I just peed my pants or my water broke."

* * *

**Poor Daryl do you think he will make it back before the baby is born? Is it a Boy? is it a Girl? it's so damn exciting! :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who followed and ****favorited my story, MASSIVE thank you to those who reviewed I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it! Thanks to Aidan and Sallie who are amazing! Ytdollface, thinking about taking your suggestion, if its a girl! Aha who knows yet. Thanks to everyone else who suggested names! XX **


	19. Little Hunter

**Hey guys.. so I have no idea how this chapter got deleted but it did so here it is again.. sorry to get you're hopes up but the next chapter is just being edited so it will be here shortly.. If you haven't read this I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to R&amp;R**

**Chapter Nineteen **

**Joelle's POV**

Joelle knew she should rest as much as possible before she was fully dilated but the steady pains were making it hard for her to get more than two hours at most. Every four hours Roxie would wake up and check to see how many more centimeters she needed before giving birth but it seemed so slow. Not that she really minded, she wanted Daryl to be there so bad and even though she couldn't stall the birth too much she hoped he would be back in time.

It was midday when her contractions began to quicken, coming sooner and sooner until she could barely breathe. Roxie came up to her then and ordered her to open her legs, even though she had been doing this for over twelve hours the invasion was still uncomfortable but Jo sat through it waiting for Roxie's usual 'nearly there now, not much longer' but instead she received an answer much more terrifying.

"You're at ten sweetheart, you're going to want to push at the next set of contractions. That's when you need to push, it means the baby is ready," Roxie explained quickly. Jo's frightened eyes met Lucas's and then Merle's who had, until then, been resting their bruised hands. They came quickly to her side; Lucas luckily, had two hands… so he offered a fresh one to his little sister, smirking at Merle as he winced and offered up the same hand.

"Baby brother better show soon, I don't know if I want to lose my second hand," Merle grumbled, Roxie and Lucas laughed loudly while Jo just scowled.

"I have an idea how about you push this baby out of your dick and see how you do?!" She forced out obviously tired and in pain.

"No, no, you wouldn't wanna see old Merle in pain, I'm good," the redneck amended at her fierce gaze.

The contraction crashed over her hard and Joelle couldn't help the scream of agony that tore through her as she began to push.

**Daryl's POV**

The ride back to the prison was quicker than they expected but they didn't question their luck as they rode through the gates. Rick greeted them before pulling Daryl aside "you need to shower quickly," he spoke hastily, "Jo's in labor."

A thrill of fear and excitement washed over Daryl, the baby was coming, without a word he quickly ran to the showers, washing away the blood and gore and changing into clean clothes in record time before he ran towards the offices. As he neared the door Elle's screams reached his ears and even though he knew it was normal his blood turned to ice. He surged forward moving faster until he came to the right door.

Daryl felt unsure as he stood before the room that held his screaming love, another wail broke through the door and without thinking Daryl walked straight in.

There she was, covered in sweat and screaming to high heaven, looking utterly exhausted yet completely determined. Lucas and Merle were either side of her and Daryl noticed the bone crushing grip Jo had on each of them whereas Roxie was in-between her legs, coaching her through the birth.

Her eyes locked on to his and together they smiled, the pain seemed to drain out of her for a second as she looked him over for any injury, finding none her eyes once more found his. Pain swamped through her eyes as another contraction hit her, a groan of pain leaving her lips.

Daryl moved to her without thinking wiping the sweat from her eyes and kissing her cheek, "I'm here Angel, I'm here," his whisper seemed to calm her a little and for that everyone was grateful.

"You're doing well, Jo but I need you to really push for this next one, the baby is crowning but let's see the face okay, sweet?" Roxie's instruction seemed to give Joelle a little more energy as she nodded, face set.

"Keep goin' Angel, yer nearly there love, our baby is nearly here," Daryl spoke while stroking her cheek like only a lover did.

Another wave of pain flashed through her eyes and as the next contraction hit, Joelle cried out, face contorted in pain and resolve, "I have the head Jo, the next contraction the body will follow," Roxie called out.

"Come on firecracker, the baby's nearly out, then you can rest," Merle's gruff voice added fuel to the fire and soon all three men were speaking words of encouragement.

Daryl's sweet whisperings were the clearest though and as he spoke those honeyed words, she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

The next contraction hit her like a train but she screamed and groaned her way through and as she relaxed an infant's cry filled the room. "Here Daryl help me cut the cord," Roxie's command tore through the moment, making it seem even more real.

He kissed Elle's sweaty cheek before moving to where Roxie was holding their child. Following her instructions, he cut the cord where she directed and moved back so the baby could be cleaned and swaddled in blankets. Roxie walked back to him "here Daryl," taking his child from Roxie's arms was different to when he had held Judith. This child here was his, this beautifully fragile, sweet child was his. It would grow to call him dad, he would teach it everything he knew, he would keep his baby safe.

His eyes met Jo's once more and he couldn't help the pride filled smile that was currently situated on his face, he walked over to Jo, who held out her arms and without hesitation he place the baby in her arms.

There was his Angel exhausted yet overjoyed at the bundle she held, and Daryl couldn't help but think that she was the most amazing vision, sitting there holding his child. She moved some of the blankets covering the child, she looked at Daryl tears welling in her eyes.

"Artemis," she breathed, "our baby girl Artemis," she whispered before covering the child again. Merle and Lucas looked at each other excitement and love filling their gazes.

"We'll tell the others while you two have a moment," Merle said before dragging a reluctant Lucas with him.

Joelle moved her top and bra and held up Artemis so she could feed, "she's perfect, absolutely perfect."

Daryl sat down in one of the seats that had just been vacated. He was a father. A father. Never before had he imagined that it would ever happen. Not with the childhood he'd had, not with the father he'd had, but he was and he was so damn happy.

It didn't matter that the world had gone to shit, it didn't matter that every day was a fight for survival, his daughter would make it through everything, just like him and just like her mother.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the afterbirth is about to follow, it's messy and bloody, how about you take little Miss Artemis to the others. Joelle will be back in your cell in no time," Roxie said slightly timidly, after all everyone knew to not get between the two lovers. As much as Daryl refused any claims to leadership or being an 'Alpha' he was one and here was his Joelle tired and in pain; Daryl was bound to be protective and territorial.

Daryl looked hesitant, his first instinct to say no and stay nice and close to his Angel. Jo saw him about to refuse but she shook her head, "go love, take our baby girl to the others, Roxie will come get you when we're done," he could clearly see how tired she was but there was a certain stubborn glint in her eyes that he couldn't ignore.

"Love ya Angel," he said before kissing her forehead and taking Artemis for her arms, "I'll see you soon Elle."

Beth appeared at the door then, "Lucas sent me to help with the rest and clean up if you need it at all Ma'am," she spoke confidently, a change from the timid young girl they had first met many months ago.

"Thank you sugar and how many times have I told you to call me Roxie? Come, Daryl was just leaving," her tone booked for no argument and soon Beth was at her side.

Artemis who had begun to whimper at the loss of her mother soon quietened as her father's rough, soothing voice washed over her, "C'mon Little Hunter, time ta meet the rest of 'em."

Artemis cooed and gurgled in response causing Daryl to grin, "See that Elle, she's a Daddy's girl," Daryl smiled triumphantly before kissing Jo's lips and swaggering out the door.

He made his way back to cell block C slowly wanting to savor the time he had with his daughter before she was passed around to everyone. Merle and Lucas were sure to hog her even with Lucas spending much of his time with Judith.

"I won't let nothing happen to ya or ya Mamma Artemis, I'll keep ya safe," he whispered quietly not wanting to startle her, icy blue eyes much like his own smiled back at him and if possible Daryl's grin widened.

As they entered the cell block he was immediately crowded by their original group, namely Rick, Merle, Lucas, Daniel, Carl, Michonne, Maggie and Hershel.

Glenn and Carol were missing which Daryl had anticipated, Glenn was still sick and Sophia… Sophia hadn't made it. Daryl hadn't been quick enough to save her and he knew if it weren't for the tiny bundle in his arms, he would be in a rage that only Elle could cool.

"Back up, back up give them some room," cried Merle and the group soon backed up.

As Daryl predicted she was soon handed around, everyone itching to hold her, Lucas and Merle holding her the longest. It wasn't long before Daryl was impatiently tapping his leg keen to have his baby girl back. After all he had barely held her and she was _his_ Little Hunter, he took a deep breath trying to draw in patience.

However the moment she began to whimper in Merle's arms Daryl was there and quickly scooped her up. He bid the group goodnight and walked into his cell. Gently he placed Artemis into a nappy and then proceeded to dress her in a lilac baby grow, he silently thanked Judith for giving him the practice he needed with Artemis. Once she was dressed he kicked off his boots and removed his shirt before lying back on the bed, his Little Hunter lying on his chest. It wasn't long before she was breathing heavily,_ Look at that she sleeps better than I do! _Daryl thought smugly his joy and love never ending when it came to his baby girl.

There was a rustle of movement towards the door and Daryl looked over to find Lucas carrying in his Angel. She was dressed comfortably in sweats her head resting against her eldest brother's shoulder. Lucas laid her down gently before kissing her forehead; with a kiss to Artemis and a nod to Daryl he left them, the curtain swaying back into place.

Joelle slowly took of her top, bra and sweats before turning to Daryl and smiling softly. She had taken to sleeping only in her panties during her pregnancy and obviously still found it the most comfortable. Gently he placed Artemis in between them (Joelle making it abundantly clear early in the pregnancy that she would not have her child away from her even if the crib was right next to the bed). Joelle kissed her daughters cheek before moving them both closer to Daryl. He pushed himself up and kissed Elle soundly on the lips, "look at the beautiful girl we made Angel, isn't she somethin'?"

"She's completely perfect," her voice was soft and tired but saturated in happiness. She stretched her back wincing as she did so. Daryl with his keen eyes noticed her flinch of pain and he moved to the other side of the bed, pushed her down onto her stomach and proceeded to massage her back.

She sighed in relief as his hands worked through the knots, his fingers ghosted along the lines of her wings and she sighed again. It had been three nights after she found out she was pregnant that he had asked about the large tattoo. Daryl had wondered what the angel wings had meant since the first time he'd seen them on the farm so many months ago. "Freedom," had been her answer "it means freedom and peace and rising above those who harmed me." He had cherished the tattoo ever since, it had been the prompt for his nickname Angel, along with the fact that she'd saved him from himself, she was his guardian angel.

He worked the muscles until she was completely relaxed and in fact asleep much like her newborn daughter, he chuckled, it was nice to know that his massaging skills were just that good. He kissed the corner of her mouth before climbing back into bed on the other side.

"Love you Little hunter, love you Angel," he said softly to his girls. Sleep took him quickly but he knew in a matter of hours Artemis would make her hunting call.

**A/N: Daryl is fucking amazing.. Literally amazing don't you think? I most of you have read this chapter but some reviews and comments on how it went would be awesome? Did you like how this played out? What could have been done better? Things like that! I love constructive criticism as long as it's not intentionally mean :) Credit for the name goes to _ytdollface _! I really liked Artemis so I used it.. I know it's slightly stereotypical and corny but whatever. Thank you for EVERYONE, Readers, ****Favorites, Followers, and a special thank you to the amazing people who review I love you! I really hope you liked this chapter and the next one is currently being edited and will be up soon I think.. :) R&amp;R XX **


	20. Her Demand His Question

**Reviews:**

**SeverusSnape'sLove: I know I really didn't want to kill her at all but if you are up to date with the series (which I'm assuming you are) you'll know that Sophia's death play's an extremely important role in Carol's character development and I was debating whether or not to kill Carol instead but.. I need her for later chapters as it turns out :) But I assure you if I hadn't desperately needed Carol to become a coldhearted bitch (to everyone but 'the group') I would have kept her! Thanks for your review! XX**

**DarylDixon'sLover: Thank you so much! Thanks for your review! XX**

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers! So if you did read my previous author note which was a "chapter" which I deleted, I said that I would be updating this monster once a month. This is the first installment of that! So as far as October goes I'm done, depending on how my muse is feeling I may decide to update more per month but regardless of how many times you will get at least one chapter per month… Anyway I'm rambling… Enjoy and don't forget to R&amp;R**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Daryl POV**

It had only been four days since the birth of his little girl and he was already exhausted; the sleepless nights were taking their toll and on top of that, the runs that he'd had to make weren't getting any less. But he wouldn't change it for anything, they were his world, don't get it wrong the group was like his family but his girls, they were something else. Joelle and Artemis were still sleeping when he left the cell and decided to take a visit to see Carol.

There were no tears or sobs when he looked upon Carol's face; she just sat there, cold and unmoving. So unlike the warm, loving women he had come to know and he knew without a doubt that if it had been Artemis who died, he wouldn't be sitting there like that. How Carol was acting actually frightened him, when Andrea had lost Amy, she had been suicidal, when Joelle had lost her twin Justine she had been grief stricken and when Rick had lost Lori he had lost his mind, become angry. Those emotions seemed plausible and he knew how to deal with them but this, this cold unfeeling woman he was looking at, he had no idea how to approach her so instead he just watched.

He must have made a sound because a minute later he was staring into a pair of unfamiliar, unfeeling eyes. Daryl couldn't help the guilt that swam through him as he saw her, Sophia had been like a humanity focus for Carol, a reason of her own to care and now that she had been ripped selfishly from her mother's embrace, Daryl didn't know what this new person was capable of.

A flicker of recognition flashed through the cold gaze, "don't you dare blame yourself Daryl Dixon, there was nothing more you could have done for my little girl. You did all you could to save her, so don't you dare feel guilty about something you couldn't control." Her voice was firm and unlike her eyes, warm.

"I heard you had a girl, Artemis, the name suits her," He wasn't surprised that she knew even in her mourning. His child was all anyone had been talking about for days, Merle and Lucas the most.

"Yeah, she's… she's so small 'nd innocent, I love 'er ta bits," Daryl replied a proud little smile gracing his lips.

"I have to tell you something, Rick knows, it was me that killed Karen and David," Carol said softly.

Daryl shook his head, "I don't believe tha', you couldn't of."

"Why not? I had to protect her, protect us, this group was threatened and I had to stop it. It didn't help in the end though did it." She said it simply as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Tha' ain't you, this ain't you," Daryl said back while shaking his head.

"This is me, who I've become in this world and if you don't like that I'm sorry but I can't change what I did."

"Ya know Ty is out for blood right? He will kill ya," he started pacing, this was all one big fucking mess.

"I know that's why I'm leaving tomorrow, to get out for a bit while Rick works out how to tell him. Besides Rick doesn't really want me here at the moment, I killed two of our own after all."

Daryl was about to respond when a cry filtered through to Carol's cell, Artemis' cry. Daryl immediately turned to walk back to his cell but stopped looking back at Carol, he was here for her right now, she smiled gently at him, "go I know you need to."

He didn't waste time he practically ran to his cell but by the time he got there the wails had disappeared and for that he was thankful. He walked in to find Joelle sitting up feeding Artemis, "Hello D, I take it you heard?" even though she was still exhausted she couldn't help smiling, she was blissfully happy and everyone knew it.

**Joelle POV**

As he stood in the doorway watching them, she used the time to get a good look at him and nearly gasped. He looked like he was about to keel over from exhaustion, she knew his schedule had barely been altered and the lack of sleep was obviously getting to him.

"Here, come burb Artemis, I need to pee," she handed him the calm infant who instantly snuggled into her father's warmth.

Joelle wasted no time gathering the council, minus Daryl, and sat them down to talk. "Daryl needs a week off every duty, and quite frankly I came here to tell you and not ask. He looks like he's asleep on his feet. All the runs and watch duty while caring for a newborn, it's running him ragged and I don't want him to make a mistake while he's out there because he hasn't had any sleep." She finished quietly and it was obvious that she was desperate for them to approve.

The members all looked at each other before turning back to Joelle, "We were actually going to have a meeting soon concerning Daryl and even though you aren't 'asking' he will be removed from all duties for a week," Hershel said calmly.

The relief in Joelle face was obvious and she smiled widely before thanking them profusely. She ran back to her cell only to find Daryl and Artemis asleep, she smiled once more before closing the curtain and leaving the cellblock.

It was well into the afternoon when Daryl appeared carrying a fussing Artemis, who was clearly hungry.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, his voice still husky from his nap.

She shivered at the sound of his voice, "a few hours its late afternoon."

"What?! Shit I have watch, why the hell didn't anyone wake me?" he turned around to walk off but Joelle's hand on his arm stopped him.

"The council has made the decision to remove you from all duties for a week so you can sleep and spend time with Artemis." She looked at him shyly, "I know you hate doing nothing but you need rest D, you're scaring me."

The look of annoyance that had been brewing quickly disappeared, Elle was right, he was exhausted and quite frankly in no shape to be on watch or go on runs.

"Thank ya for lookin' after me Angel, I love ya," he smiled before pulling her into a hug, careful not to squash Artemis.

"And I love you, now let's get this baby girl fed before she screams the prison down."

**Daryl POV**

He watched her as she walked Artemis back to their cell and couldn't help the small grin that graced his lips. Watching them together filled his heart with a joy he never thought himself capable of, a joy he never thought he deserved. He fingered the small velvet box in his pocket before pulling it out and opening the box. There nestled in a cushion of black velvet was a ring. It was white gold from what he could tell and was simple. A princess cut diamond with two smaller blue topaz stones each side. He had also found himself a stone-less white gold one so that they could match, that way everyone would know he was hers and she was his. His ring was thicker though and had some sort of Celtic pattern it was less delicate and manlier in his opinion. Daryl already felt as though they were husband and wife but he wanted everyone to acknowledge it officially.

Daryl had even gone so far as to ask Lucas for his approval as he was the oldest of the Grimes brothers. It had been nerve wrecking and a large challenge for the usually shy and closed lipped redneck but he had managed to ask Lucas. It had surprised Daryl with how readily Lucas agreed considering his big fuck up nine months ago, but he must have done something right since then. The Dixon and Grimes brothers were actually incredibly close, which the "original" group found hilarious considering how things had begun. Joelle was like the glue holding the two families together and it was only right that they make the bond official.

Carefully shutting the box and placing it back in his pocket he followed after his lover and child. Joelle was laying there on their bed, Artemis on her chest, Elle was humming a lullaby softly and even though she had only just had a nap Artemis' eye started to drift closed. It surprised him how calm she was, shouldn't babies be loud and annoying? Artemis was an angel, playful when she wanted but also calm and serene.

Daryl removed his shoes before climbing into bed with his two girls. Jo moved at his entrance laying herself on top of him with Artemis still on her chest. His hands went to her hair smoothing the soft waves and drawing patterns on her scalp.

"You keep that up and I'll fall asleep on you," her voice was low and calm, he could hear her smile.

"Woul'… woul' ya wanna be…" he trailed off, unsure how to proceed.

"Just tell me Love."

"Woul' ya wanna be my wife?" Daryl finally managed showing her the ring.

She stared mouth agape and eyes wide, she didn't say anything for a second and Daryl couldn't help but feel hurt, did she not feel the same? Had he been wrong?

"When did you? YES!" she nearly screamed as she came to her senses, she jumped up shifting Artemis who whined at the sudden movement. Daryl sagged in relief and smiled widely at her. He looked deep into her silver eyes as he slipped the ring onto her finger, she then did the same to him, their eyes screaming the love they held for each other. "I've always thought of myself as your wife, ever since I found out I was pregnant."

"Ya have?"

"Well we were having a kid and I'm not really into the whole wedding thing, so I just thought of myself as your wife," Elle said as she stroked his hair away from his eyes. "You're everything to me Daryl, you and this little one right here."

He grinned at her before placing a kiss on her and Artemis' foreheads, "I love ya Angel, more than anything."

"The ring is perfect, when did you find it?"

"On a run, saw it an' thought of ya, it was a while back though. I wanted to wait 'til the righ' time and it felt like now..." he said shyly and Joelle smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Well I love it, just like I love you!" she gave him a kiss before moving off him and relaxing back down onto the bed.

It had been so long since they had just relaxed, not having to worry about anything. Together, with Artemis in between them, they fell asleep the love surrounding them, protecting them.

Merle woke the family up when he came charging in demanding that they share Artemis seeing as he hadn't held her all day and that was simply not on in Merle's book. He expertly cuddled her to his chest with his lone hand which easily handled her tiny frame. "Come on ya love birds, it's dinner time!"

He marched out with his little niece showing her off like she was his own, Joelle and Daryl didn't mind though, he was much different from the man they had known before shit hit the fan. Lucas was quick to steal Artemis from Merle when he noticed Merle struggling to eat at the same time.

They started to argue over her which had also become a regular occurrence in the prison household. Joelle excused herself from the middle of a conversation with Maggie, Glenn, Rick with Judith, and Daryl, "Excuse me folks I must now save my child from the abominations that are my brothers."

They laughed at her comment before watching her slap both Lucas and Merle over their heads, "She's not a trophy! Be nice or I won't let you come near her."

They pouted as she pulled her Little Hunter into her arms and carried her back to Daryl and the others.

"You best watch out or I'll steal her while y'all sleep!" Merle shouted.

"Thank you for the warning, I'll know where to look when I can't find her," the whole cafeteria laughed at that but Merle just smiled.

"Naw dang it firecracker didn't think of that," he whined at her.

"Well too bad! Consider me warned!" she went back to her meal, "Thank god you have your own daughter Rick, I don't think I could take you fighting over her too."

The table chuckled, "I think Judith is feeling a little put out what with Uncle Daryl fawning over another baby, she's a little jealous and needs my attention."

"Naw she'll always be Little Ass Kicker but Little Hunter here needs her Daddy, don't you sweetheart," Daryl cooed at his daughter and Elle practically melted at the sight, as did most of the women in the room.

"OMG! What is that doing on your ring finger!" Maggie had finally noticed the wedding ring on Joelle's finger and just to make sure she took a look at Daryl's hand too.

The women immediately got up and made their way over to the table in which the newly we couple sat trying to have a peaceful dinner.

"What! No wedding!" shouted Roxie who seemed put out at the idea of skipping such a wonderful event, especially seeing as it was an excuse to get drunk and celebrate.

Each woman yanked at Elle hand craning to get a look at the ring "oohing" and "aahing" as they did so.

"Your man has good tastes Jo, just look at that ring," Sasha complimented.

The guys were a little more subtle in their congratulations slapping Daryl on the back and shaking his hand instead.

"Finally got the balls huh Daryl?" Lucas laughed and a light blush stained Daryl's cheeks.

"Congratulations Brother, keep her safe," Rick said totally unsurprised as Lucas had told him of Daryl's plans. Rick had been pleasantly surprised at Daryl's respect and dedication towards his sister and family. He believed that if any man deserved his sister it would be the man who now had a ring to match Jo's on his left hand.

It took a while but eventually everyone settled back down to finish their meals, "Little brother seeing as you're now married, I guess I'll have to take little Missy for the night seeing as it's your honeymoon." Merle said smugly, he had thought of that before Lucas, take that, Merle 1 Lucas 0.

"Nah Merle, Little Hunter's stayin' with us, we don' need y'all in our business we can do tha' later when none of you are onto it." Daryl shut him down, always one to keep his business and personal life just that, personal. "'Sides we have ta wait six weeks remember? Don't want nothing to hurt ma Wife" Daryl said with conviction, Merle had actually forgotten about that part, the part where they couldn't have sex, oh well Merle still 1 Lucas still 0.

"Ahh man you're no fun," Merle pouted but understood Daryl's reluctance and reasoning, he didn't want anything to hurt his little sister.

Joelle smiled at her husband lovingly, his consideration for her was unbelievable. She turned back to her meal and finished it quickly before Artemis could start fussing. Daryl finished at the same time and together they said their goodnights as they made their way back to their cell.

They both undressed until they were naked, just because they couldn't have sex didn't mean they couldn't be close. Artemis who was just in her nappy started fussing obviously hungry; Jo shifted her so that she could latch on to her free nipple. Joelle smiled down at her daughter who was now greedily suckling at her breast, content. Daryl watched them both a happy smile on his face, there was something so beautiful and intimate watching them together like that. It was his wife and child. Wife. That word, that title had never crossed Daryl's mind until he'd met her, until he'd loved her and he was completely content with his life even if it was hell to survive with the dead walking.

**A/N: There it is folks, hope you liked it! So it's been peaceful… but where's the Governor? Is he gone will be back? What will happen? You'll just have to wait like a month… maybe less :D So tell me your thoughts on this chapter don't forget to review! Thank you to the many people who have recently Followed and/or Favorited this story I love you! Mega super huge hug to the beautiful reviewers! You are angels and a love you too! Feel free to PM if you want to ask any questions or review! I'll answer both as soon as I can! Love you! XX Kiara**


	21. Destruction

**Reviews:**

**DarylDixon'sLover: I know I really wanted to keep her alive but Carol needs to become a bitch so… :P XX Thanks for the review! Keep 'em coming!**

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies so this chapter… it was fun to write but I'm not too sure what I think of it but it is an important installment so I hope you enjoy reading it! XX R&amp;R**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Joelle POV**

The week that Daryl wasn't on duty was a blast for the small Dixon family, they had spent copious amounts of time together and Daryl was looking good, awake and healthy. A change Jo was ecstatic with but unfortunately their 'honeymoon' was at an end and they had to get back to their duties, the council though had marginally cut back Daryl's duties making it obvious they didn't want a repeat of Joelle outburst.

Daryl didn't seem to mind the cut in work and everyone in the prison was seeing an even happier version of him than before.

She woke that morning with a feeling of dread; it was so intense she had launched herself out of bed and run outside where she promptly threw up in a nearby pot plant. Daryl who was a light sleeper had woken when she left the bed, he moved her hair out of the line of fire.

"What's wrong Angel, ya alright?" He asked extremely concerned, the last time he'd seen her vomit was when she'd been pregnant with Little Hunter and she sure as hell wasn't pregnant now.

She coughed and spluttered before she washed out her mouth from one of the tanks nearby and breathed deeply for a little bit before she answered, "something bad is going to happen, like really bad, worse than the farm bad."

Daryl paled significantly, her feelings had always been spot on and if it was bad enough to cause her to be physically sick, shit was going down. "You wear both your handguns, ya hear me, both, you have your huntin' knife on ya no matter what and make sure that emergency pack is stocked with enough ammo and supplies for you an' Little Hunter okay, promise me!" He was desperate to make sure that whatever happened, she would be okay, she would be safe.

"I promise love and I promise to find you if we get separated," she whispered back, his lips crushed to hers in feverish desperation, they poured their love and hope and happiness into it, trying to comfort each other. Her lips were slightly swollen when they separated and a blushed stained both their cheeks, her hand lingered on his chest, touching her dog tags that he still wore around his neck, "if anything happens, I'll find you like last time, we'll find you."

"I'll tell the others 'bout what's up tell 'em ta be extra careful, let 'em know ya havin' a bad feelin'," Daryl nodded more to himself then Elle, he gave her another few kisses before hurrying off.

Joelle went back to her cell and quickly did as Daryl had told her placing her gun holsters on her legs and making sure the handguns were filled with ammo, the hunting knife went at her hip and she slipped a smaller one into her boot, just in case. The emergency pack was still full of supplies mostly diapers and things for Artemis but there were a few bottles of water and cans of food. There was also formula and bottles just in case she wasn't able to produce enough milk, Joelle slipped two full boxes of ammo into the bottom along with her other knives.

Daryl had come up with the idea of emergency packs and each person had one in their cell, each decked out with a least food, water and a weapon. Rick and Jo's packs had also been fitted with supplies for the babies.

_Can't we just be happy and live the rest of our lives in what little peace we are able? We are in a living hell yet we have found peace, happiness and stability. Please God whatever you are planning let my family be safe, let Daryl and Artemis be safe. Rick, Lucas, Merle, Judith, Carl, Roxie, Daniel, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Carol, Beth, Hershel, Tyreese, Sasha let them be safe._

A shadow fell over the cell opening and broke Jo from her thoughts, she looked up to see Merle, Rick, Lucas and Daryl.

"Baby brother here says you have one of 'em bad feelings and that you threw up this morning over it, that right?" Merle asked Joelle while he picked up Artemis, "hey there little Missy."

Jo nodded and Artemis gurgled in answer. Rick sighed and Lucas shook his head, "What the hell could be so bad that it made you sick, fuck you're feelings are useful but I'd be a lot happy if you never felt them again."

"You and me both, we have a home here, a life and something is threatening that and it sucks so bad. I just want my family safe and well is that too much to ask?"

"I'll let everyone know they're to be on their guard at all times, let's hope whatever this feeling is, we all make it out in one piece," Rick said calmly and walked out of the cell already calling to Maggie and Glenn.

It was about an hour and a half until sundown, Joelle had just finished changing and dressing Artemis when an explosion shook the prison. Artemis began to cry, "hush hush Little Hunter, please hush," Jo cooed at her and she quickly quietened.

The bad feeling returned tenfold and Jo's knees buckled but she caught herself before she could fall and kept Artemis close to her. Running out of the cell block she saw the others lined up outside the fence watching what was in front of them. That's when she saw him. The Governor. The fucking Governor, all the searching Michonne had done and nothing but here he was on the doorstep to their home with a small army and a tank, a fucking tank.

Daryl saw her out the corner of his eye and ran to her, "the hell ya doin' out here Angel, it ain't safe with that Psycho at our gates, if shit goes down I need ya and Little Hunter safe," his voice was softer than she'd ever heard it and when she looked into his eyes she knew why. He was absolutely terrified. Terrified of losing them, terrified that he wouldn't be able to keep them safe from this monster in front of them.

She pulled him into a searing kiss, "I love you so much D, please stay safe, please, please stay safe, I love you Husband," with those parting words she ran into the prison, clutching her daughter to her chest.

It seemed to take years for the gunfire to start when in reality it was minutes, blasts hit the prison and gunfire roared and echoed in the prison yard. Joelle could tell by the moans that walkers had filled the yard along with the enemy, Artemis had been crying since the third blast from the tank and Jo hadn't been able to make her stop, that coupled with the dread blanketing her she was at a loss for what to do.

Another blast shook the prison and Joelle made the decision to get her and her daughter the fuck out of there. Maybe she could find Daryl on her way out. She strapped Artemis in her baby sling on her front making sure she was strapped tightly, leaving herself free so she could move, her emergency bag went to her back and she moved towards the entrance.

The yard was full of people and walkers and Jo knew there was no way she could get through it safely with her baby instead she took a different route.

The tombs were dark and cold, the muffled sounds of the attack could still be heard but they sounded far away, as if from the TV or radio. Coming to the exit she found herself at the back or "front" of the prison with the administration block at her immediate left, there were walkers everywhere. Not nearly as many at the front but still a fair amount, trying to stay calm Joelle pulled out her handgun, luckily she had one with a silencer, and shot the nearest walker, than another and another. With the closest threats removed she knew she had to run, so she did, one hand keeping a tight hold on her infant child the other on her only protection.

She ran until there was no danger in sight, only the wide open road to greet her, that's when she started to walk. She walked until she finally slowed and stopped, still in the middle of a desolate road, still in the middle of nowhere, still alone but for her daughter. She sat down and cried, maybe it was because her hormones were still out of whack or maybe it was the dull ache in her abdomen still sore from the birth or maybe it was the thought that she might never see any of her family ever again, never see Daryl. They could be dead for all she knew she hadn't seen any of them the short time she stepped out. She could be all alone forever, her child fatherless and she'd never know.

_What have we done to deserve any more dislocation and bereavement? Any more terror and loss? What have we done! _She screamed in her head, screamed at God, she had been raised as a Christian to believe there was a God, but if there was where was he now, where was he as their home got torn apart.

Jo's obvious grief and distress caused Artemis to cry out in a screaming wail, probably attracting the dead but she didn't care, she just wanted to grieve. She heard a few moans and groans of nearby walkers. She would kill them in a second, she let a few more tears fall before she decided they were getting too close. Just as she was about to turn around and kill them she heard she distinct sound of a sharp object squelching through brains.

"Little Missy don't cry, there ain't no need to miss your uncle Merle, I'm right here," his voice held that accent of his, so similar to his brothers that she began to cry again.

There he was, her brother in law covered in both walker and human blood but he looked well, a rifle over his shoulder and a handgun at his hip, his knife hand thing covered in the black-red blood of a walker.

"Oh little firecracker don't cry ole Merle is here to keep you safe, I'll bring you back to my baby brother, you and Little Missy there," he said as he brought her into a tight hug, Artemis who recognized her uncles voice had quietened her cries to whimpers and Joelle couldn't help the sigh of relief when Artemis finally became silent.

Once her tears had once again stopped she smiled at the redneck, "hey Merle, it's good to see you made it out… Do you know if anyone else… did… Daryl? Rick? Lucas?" she asked timidly, afraid of the answer she might get.

"Sorry darlin' didn't see any of the others, but if I know one thing about my baby brother, it's he's damn tough and bloody hard to kill, we'll find him. 'Sides nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon."

That wasn't the answer she had been hoping for but it wasn't the worst answer either, "we should keep moving, there's water in my bag if you want some."

He got the water out and drank deeply, as if he hadn't had water in days before putting the now half empty bottle back into her bag. From there they walked and walked and walked and walked.

As night drew in they made camp in a hunting shack, they set sound traps for walkers and locked the door and boarded up the windows all in silence. After feeding and changing Artemis she laid them down on the dusty bed, she looked at Merle who was keeping watch, she patted the space next to her "come on Merle you need to sleep, we both do, if anything comes we'll hear it."

Reluctantly he walked over to the bed and lay down but not before putting his gun under his pillow. Sleep didn't come easy for either of them but it did come, having Merle there was a godsend for Joelle she knew that with him there she could rest a little easier, feel a little safer but until Daryl was back by her side she wouldn't feel whole.

The next day they ate a meager breakfast of stale crackers and berries Merle forcing her to eat more as she needed to produce Little Hunters food. They packed up quickly and again began to walk, they were moving through a town of sorts when they saw a massive herd of walkers coming their way, Merle led them into a two story red brick house, locking the door and placing a cupboard in front. Joelle closed the curtains and they both gave a sweep of the house to make sure it was walker free. They did the same upstairs and closed all the curtains so none of the passing walkers could see them. A creak from the cupboard alerted her and Merle, cautiously Merle opened the cupboard knife at the ready.

To their shock and joy a ragged and tired looking Lucas stumbled out of the cupboard a grin forming as he recognized the two people and infant in front of him.

"Hey little sister, Arty, big brother, nice of you to show up," Lucas said in typical Lucas fashion.

The moaning was louder now and whatever replied was forming died on Joelle's lips and instead she opted to give him a gentle hug, careful not to jostle Artemis lest she make a sound.

The river of the dead flowed freely through the town in which the house stood, the house that they were now imprisoned in.

**A/N: So how'd you like this chapter? She doesn't know what happened to Hershel yet, she doesn't really know anything but hey she got her bros! Now when would you lovely readers want to see them back together? Terminus? After Terminus? Alexandria? Give me some thoughts I'd love to hear them.. I have an idea but I'm not sure yet! Next chapter you'll see how he feels about the separation! Don't forget to review because I love it when you do! Did that rhyme? I'm not sure :) Thank you to the amazing people who have followed and faverited this story I love you and the beauty who reviewed I love you more! XX**


	22. Separation

**Reviews:**

**DarylDixon'sLover: So I separated them because I'm a horrible person… No… I need them to each have their own sort of heartbreak before they get reunited and all lovey dovey beautiful stuff that will be happening. Also it gives me time to further develop Joelle's relationships with Merle and Lucas, who are both going to be big players in helping keep Joelle's sanity. Thanks for the review! XXX**

**ThaliaJoelle: Yeah I really enjoyed writing this chapter it came easily and was a lot of fun! Thank you so much! Thank you for reviewing! XXX**

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies! This is an early extra chapter for the month because I got excited so.. :) Ahh the separation! Dun dun duuunnn! Well this chapter's a little longer than usual and again is a very important part on our journey through the Zombie Apocalypse. We have some Joelle, a little Daryl and Lucas thrown in as well – in POV's of course… tell me if you like how I do the POV it is in third person just centered around that person and their thoughts more than anyone else… I don't know they kind of end up mixed.. Anyway I hope you enjoy! R&amp;R XX**

**Chapter 22**

**Joelle's POV**

Minutes past, then hours as the three of them spent the time quietly, almost silently, telling each other their story on the prison attack. There had been a harsh banging on the back door a while ago but it cut off so whoever it was, whatever it was, had left.

Artemis had fallen asleep some time ago as Merle rocked her, his usual smirk plastered on his lips as he aimed it at Lucas, as _he _was the one holding her and _not _Lucas. God they were so competitive when it came to her, you'd think that seeing as Lucas also had Judith as a baby niece he would spend more time with her but no. Maybe it was because Lucas had already spent time with Carl so he felt like Joelle's kid needed some Lucas wisdom or some shit.

Joelle snorted at her thoughts and Lucas and Merle looked at her, both with amused expressions, "What little firecracker?" Merle asked seemingly genuinely curious.

"Nothing just amusing myself, you too are ridiculous by the way fighting over her like she's a bloody prize. The sad thing is though she doesn't seem to mind it all that much."

"That's because we're awesome and she knows it!" Lucas exclaimed quietly seeing as there were still quite a few stragglers from the herd that had made its way through the town.

"Yeah whatever you say brother dearest," Jo smirked at him before turning to Artemis who was slowly starting to fuss.

Joelle gingerly took her out of Merle's arm and looked down at her perfect little face. She had grown so much since she was born; she was bigger now but still tiny, her hair which had only been a few wispy dark tuffs had now lightened to Jo's own chestnut colour, only a little lighter than before. Joelle faltered when she so his eyes, because that's exactly who's eyes they were, they were his, Daryl's. Staring straight at her innocently and beautifully. Tears welled in her own silver eyes. Of course she would have his eyes, which were likely to haunt her until they found each other again… _if _ they found each other again.

"Come on little hunter let's get you changed and fed, huh and then you can get back to being the sleepy little Cherub you are, come my beautiful."

She walked into the other room Artemis' bag of things at her side. Lucas and Merle shared a look they had seen her tears and knew instantly why, both Merle and Lucas had noticed that Artemis shared Daryl's eyes and Joelle had only just seemed to become aware of that. She had already lost him once and the effects had nearly killed her, looking at her with Artemis they both hoped that wherever Daryl was, he would find her quickly or he just might end up being a single parent.

**Daryl's POV**

He'd gotten Beth out of the prison when he ran, and that's what they both did. Run, from the encroaching hoard of walkers that were closing in on them, closing in on the once unshakable prison, the prison that had been their haven, their home.

When dark came he lit a fire, to keep him and Beth warm, she was his responsibility now, maybe subconsciously he was trying to alert the others through the fire. Someone from their shattered group but no one came. It was only when he sat staring into the bright, flickering flames that the enormity of what had happened hit him.

He had lost them. He had just lost his wife and child. He had lost his guardian Angel and Little Hunter. They were gone.

He remembered that just before he left he had glanced towards cell block C and noticed it was unreachable through the walls of the walking dead. There was no way he could have gotten in, no way she could have gotten out.

"We should do something," Beth's soft voice broke him from his derailing thoughts, "We should do something!" Her voice got louder.

He didn't say anything, just kept staring into the bright flames, what could he say? Nothing would bring her back to him.

"We aren't the only survivors, we can't be. Rick, Michonne, Merle they could be out here," she said desperately, "Maggie and Glenn could have made it out of A block, they could of! And so could have Jo and Arty!"

He flinched at their names but said nothing, did nothing else, he didn't even look at her. Beth looked around a bit before realization seemed to dawn on her, "you're a tracker, you can track… come on! The sun will be up soon if we head out now we can…"

He remained motionless not even acknowledging she had said anything, he didn't even acknowledge that she was there, nothing.

"Fine! If you won't track I will!" She grabbed her knife and stalked off into the dark, away from the fire, away from him.

Maybe he was afraid of losing anyone else, maybe it was because he felt responsible for looking after her or maybe it was because he was afraid of being left alone in this world but he stood, kicked out the fire and followed after her.

They spent the rest of the night and morning following tracks, he was gruff and mean and he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. The tracks they had found weren't the ones he wanted to see. He wanted to see a sign on her, her boots, her tracks but he saw nothing. That was the thing he was afraid of most, even though it was likely she hadn't made it out of the cell block it was Elle, his Elle. He knew she could survive that she could make it but how long could she last on her own this time along with caring for a baby. Last time they had been separated had nearly killed her, this time he might be too late. But the lack of signs were worrying, there was nothing of hers. All he needed was one small sign she was alive. One small trace anything and it would be okay.

They found walkers and whatever hope Beth had died when she saw the half eaten bodies. She cried and Daryl didn't know what to do. When Elle cried it seemed instinctive to hold her but this, this he didn't know how to deal with.

They ran through the forests away from the large herd that they had seen while in a small town. They had tried to get into one of the two story brick houses but the doors had been blocked the windows covered and the noise they had caused through banging on the back door was dangerous. So instead of risking anything else they ran through the woods until they found a road and an abandoned car.

So there they were stuck in the boot of a car as the herd stumbled past. He kept his eye on the small slit of air that kept him and Beth breathing, his finger on the trigger just in case. The car was like a sauna and by the time the herd was long gone they were booth sweating buckets. They hadn't heard any sounds for a long while, keeping that thought in mind Daryl slowly untied the rag holding the trunk closed.

It opened blinding them with the suns harsh rays, they climbed out and then began searching the half destroyed vehicle, taking anything that could be of use to them, anything they could use to survive.

They made their way further in to the woods before Daryl stopped, knowing he'd found the best place to camp for tonight. He left Beth to set it up hoping that she wouldn't bloody get herself killed, even though he had thoroughly searched the area for walkers. He tracked a squirrel but missed, his head wasn't in the game, which wasn't surprising but still, it was a damn shame. The bolt was broken, another thing gone wrong. He came across a rattler and killed it, lunch.

Beth sat their picking at her food, while Daryl seemed to eat like he had no care in the world, which was the opposite as he was nearly out of his mind with stress and worry.

"I need a drink," Beth said suddenly, interrupting the silence, he threw her the bottle of water.

"No I mean a real drink." He didn't say anything, "as in alcohol," Beth continued hoping to get a reaction out of him.

Daryl continued to eat not even acknowledging that she'd spoken, "I've never had one, cause of my dad but… he's not exactly around anymore so…. I thought that we could go find some." Daryl, once again, said nothing, he just continued eating, the alcohol was a bad idea. He knew exactly how bad, especially if she was grieving. That and he didn't want the temptation either, the temptation to forget who wasn't by his side, the temptation for everything to feel okay when it wasn't.

"Okay… enjoy your snake jerky," she stalked off without a backwards glance at Daryl and he had to resist punching something, the stupid bitch was making it really hard for him to keep her safe, and all this shit was for a damn drink.

He decided to finish his meal before going out and chasing her down, which he would do just as soon as he was finished getting his fill. Damn he wished Elle was here; she'd be able to help, be able to keep him calm, hell if she were here things would be a damn picnic.

Daryl tracked her but stayed back seeing if she could handle the walkers he could already hear coming, he would save her if he had too but until then, he'd leave her be.

She did well enough throwing a rock to get them away from her, he made a sound alerting her that her was there. He lead her back to the camp while she mumbled on about them going the wrong way to look for booze, she was right, he had to give her that but it didn't mean shit. Beth's feet tangled in the sound trap that she had made earlier.

"What the hell! You brought me back! I'm not staying in this suck ass camp!" She snarled at him, much to his surprise, she gave him the bird, another surprise, before turning to leave. Daryl quickly grabbed onto her arm.

"Hey!" he yelled, "you had your fun."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you feel anything? Yeah you thing everything screwed, I guess that's a feeling, so you wanna spend the rest of our lives staring into a fire and eating mud snakes? Screw that!" she looked at him doe eyes wide, practically pleading with him. "We might as well do something! I can take care of myself and I'm gonna get a damn drink!" She stalked off again.

Daryl stood there for a moment, looking at the shitty camp, Beth was right and he knew it so he turned around and followed Beth's tracks once again.

**Joelle's POV**

It took the most of the day for the herd to pass so Merle and Lucas decided it'd be best for them to stay the night. They went out scavenging once they were sure the walkers were gone, well she didn't she stayed with Artemis, she was still tired and sore, after all it'd only been just over two weeks since the birth, her body wasn't ready for the extra effort.

That and her head was off with the fairies, her heart was with Daryl wherever he was, she had to believe he was alive, that she would find him or she knew she'd go insane, she nearly had last time. She had nearly died last time, but this time she had something to live for, someone to live for and she wasn't alone, she had her brothers. Joelle knew without a doubt that they would give their lives for her even if she begged them not to they still would, because she was their blood, Artemis was their blood.

_Nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon _ the phrase looped around in her head, a constant reminder to stay strong to be safe, a reminder that he was okay despite not being by her side.

When Lucas and Merle came back they had food, which Joelle happily ate before once again feeding Artemis. The air was muggy and hot by the time dark fell and Joelle struggled to fall asleep. Artemis didn't have that trouble she never had, she slept better than Daryl and her combined. She was quiet too; barely ever fussing unlike Judith who seemed to cry and whine a lot. Maybe it was because Artemis knew she was safe with her uncles close by, maybe it was because she had never had anything to fear. Joelle knew in her heart that no matter what her Little Hunter would be safe, would have to be safe.

Her cheeks were wet, she had been silently crying without realizing it, it didn't take long for her to start trembling, the force of her silent sobs coming and shaking her body to the core. Merle picked up Artemis and took her to the next room without even causing her to stir while Lucas pulled her into his arms and rocked her like she were a child.

**Lucas' POV**

"Shhh Jo, shhh it's okay Elle, it's okay," he said soothingly, trying to calm her down. She was breaking before his very eyes; he was watching as her calm exterior cracked and splintered before him, breaking away and leaving the sheer agony in its place.

He knew what she was feeling, how could he not? His own wife and son were not by his side. For the first time since this hell and began his wife was not in his sights, his son wasn't either, he had no idea if they'd made it or not, if they were okay or walkers. Were they with the others? Were they alone? Together or separated? He didn't know and it was killing him.

When he had stepped out of the closet and seen it was Merle and Joelle he could have sobbed with relief knowing that at least some of his family was okay. Rick was strong, Carl too and he knew he'd made sure that Daniel could protect himself, he knew that Daniel could protect his mother, Roxie, his Roxie. God how he missed her, her warmth, her love, he just missed her, all of her.

He looked down at Joelle, tears still streaming from her eyes, the look he saw in them reminded him of when they'd first seen each other; when he'd saved her from those men outside the store. When he hadn't even known it was her. The look in her eyes was the same as it was now, broken and haunted. Like she knew the chances of finding him were slim, like she couldn't bare it, not knowing, like she couldn't live without him.

He remembered how she'd been after the army, so different so reserved. When he'd found out she'd been raped… he couldn't believe he hadn't known, that he hadn't put the two together, her unwillingness to be around him and his friends… only being totally comfortable with Roxie or Lori near… it was too obvious.

This world had brought out the worst in people and Jo had seemed to attract that attention now more than ever. When he saw how Daryl was around her, how she was around him, he couldn't understand. They didn't seem like they would get along but they did, both of them damaged, physically and emotionally, so much so that they were drawn to each other.

Rick had told him what Daryl had been like when they first met, how angry and closed off he was from the others but now, now he was friendly and open. Not afraid to stand up for what he believed in and always ready to jump in and help. Daryl's loyalty had impressed Lucas, his complete willingness to do whatever necessary to keep his group, his family safe.

Lucas even admired Daryl, though he was younger he seemed wise about the world, knew how to read people. Despite lacking social skills Daryl knew how people worked. Something that was imperative these days knowing who would kill you and who would kill for you. When Lucas had attacked Daryl after he'd left Joelle Lucas had expected him to fight back, to prove he was a "man". He didn't, he took the beating, proving how much of a man he really was, he took that beating for Jo. It was then that Lucas knew that Daryl was right for her, for his little sister.

It was funny Joelle and Justine had been so different growing up. Justine and Rick were as close as Lucas and Joelle, but Joelle and Justine were twins, going so far as to finish each other's sentence but they were so different. He had never really known how to handle Justine, that was Rick's Job or Jo's job but when it came to Joelle, he seemed to know exactly what was going on.

When Rick told him of Justine's death it had hurt, really hurt, that was his baby sister, but when he heard that Joelle had watched Rick put her down. It broke his heart. Nobody really understood how twins worked but they were on a different wave length to everyone else, closer than everyone else.

So he sat there holding Joelle tightly and smoothing her hair back as she silently grieved, the separation eating away at her heart, Rick had told him how she was, how they both were when separated. Lucas hoped that Daryl wasn't alone, because he knew that if Daryl was alone it would kill him, drive him mad with grief and stress. It would kill him like it was killing her. He kept whispering to her until exhaustion set in and she slept.

Careful not to disturb her, he unwound his arms and laid her down on the makeshift cot, covering her with a blanket before softly kissing her forehead.

Merle came in then still holding and sleeping Artemis, "when need to get them somewhere safe, somewhere where she can relax a little easier, this is killing her and I know my baby brother is hurting too."

"I know, she's completely exhausted and being separated from Daryl isn't helping, she needs to stay heathy for Arty," Lucas replied tiredly. "We don't have enough formula for Artemis if she becomes fully dependent on it, Joelle is the only one who can keep Arty alive without a doubt. If she doesn't produce milk… we don't know when we will find more formula."

"I agree, we'll spend the next day here, you stay with them while I get more supplies. I wouldn't usually go out alone but she needs you now more than ever," Merle said quietly and Lucas nodded in agreement. That said a quiet goodnight before falling into a light sleep.

**A/N: So tell me what you think! Now I'm going to be super nice and give you a chance to help guide them back together! I've put a poll up on my profile and you can vote on when you'd like to see them reunited. I have an idea of how and when but I'm ready to mix things up a little! Thank you to the beautiful people who followed or favourited this story it means a lot and I love you! Huge thank you to those who reviewed I love you more! XXX **


	23. Creating Bonds

**Reviews:**

**ThaliaJoelle: I'm sorry but I'm having a lot of fun with this, it's kind of sadistic. No, I am sorry I just can't help myself to be honest. This separation thing feels more realistic to me than some of the other stories and even in the Walking Dead. In a matter of weeks, days, in some cases they find each other and I want to kind of mix it up a bit. Thanks for the review! XXX**

**Salliebear1: Lazy Bitch! Haha get an account so you can do better stuff babe! Thank you I appreciate your willingness to give up being a beta even though you weren't technically a real beta beta but you get my point… Love you! Thanks for the review! XXX **

**Galwidanatitud: Thank you! I started this story a while back so it's pretty obvious to see an improvement in my writing from chapter 1 to 22 and hopefully I keep getting better! I'm glad it captivates you and I hope you enjoy the rest of what I've in store for Joelle! Thank you for reviewing! XXX**

**A/N: Back Again Lovelies! Look at that three chapters in a month you guys… Don't you just love it… And remember the more reviews I get, the quicker the chapters will appear! Now I put a poll up and it has 6 votes which I'm proud of by the way but it's going to stay up for a little longer because I feel like it. ENJOY and don't forget to R&amp;R XXX!**

**Chapter 23**

**Daryl's POV**

The golf club was a bust in terms of everything, no supplies, unless you counted golf shirts and silly cardigans, which Beth had decided she wanted to dress up in, so she did. It was pointless if you asked him, a waste of time. She'd found a bottle of Peach Schnapps, another waste of time. Daryl had been throwing darts when she started to cry and maybe he felt sorry for her because that was when he decided to get her a drink, a real drink. So he took her to a place him, Merle and Michonne had found a while back, some redneck's shack with a shed full of moonshine. He made her carry a crate while he checked for walkers, it was clear though so he cleaned a cup and poured a little moonshine in, the least he could do for being a heartless dick these past few hours.

"That's a real first drink righ' there," he stood back and watched her, she looked down at the cup but didn't drink, "S'matter?"

"Nothing, it's just… my dad always said bad moonshine could make you go blind," she said softly.

"Nothing worth seeing out there anymore anyway," he said kindly, well kind for him.

She took a cautious sip before grimacing, "that's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted." She gulped down what was left in the glass, "second rounds better," she went to pour more.

"Want to slow down."

"This one's for you," she said and poured more into the cup.

"Nah I'm good," he said restlessly, the temptation was strong but he did want to go there. Not with the headspace he was in at the moment.

She looked confused, "why?"

He quickly came up with an excuse, "someone's gotta keep watch," he shrugged his shoulders.

"So what you're like my chaperone now," she said rudely.

"Ahh… just drink lots of water.." he didn't want to deal with her when she was like this.

"Yes Mr. Dixon," she said sarcastically and drank some more.

He began covering up the windows making sure no walkers could see in, could see them. She started talking about who the hell would have this junk, so he humored her and explained his childhood and his dad, not in detail. A walker came but it wasn't doing much harm so they left it be.

"Well if we're going to be trapped again might as well make the best of it," Beth said holding out a jar of moonshine for him, "unless you're too busy chaperoning Mr. Dixon?"

He hesitated a second before taking the jar, "hell might as well make the best of it." He sat himself down in the dumpster chair; he unscrewed the lid before lifting the jar in mock a toast, "home sweet home."

He took a large swig, relishing in the burn as it made its way down his throat. They drank for a little bit before Beth said something about a game, which he reluctantly agreed to play. It looked like he was going to be drunk tonight.

She explained the rules, which sounded stupid, they played a few rounds before Beth said something that made him angry, "I've never been in jail," she looked at him expectantly, "I mean as a prisoner."

Daryl looked at her, struck silent as he thought over her words, he didn't drink, he hadn't been in jail either. "Is that what you think of me?"

Beth caught his hard tone, "I didn't mean anything serious, you know… I just thought you know the drunk tank, even my dad got locked up for that, back in the day." Looking at him she seemed to realize she was digging herself a hole.

"Drink up," he said unamused.

"Wait… prison guard, were you a prison guard before?" she smiled, digging herself deeper.

"No."

Her smile dropped, she looked around for a bit, "it's your turn again…."

He groaned as he got up, "I gotta take a piss," he loudly moved over to the corner, he dropped the moonshine jar and it shattered. The walker outside heard and started growling loudly, drawn to the noise Daryl was making.

"Shh you have to be quiet," Beth whispered.

Daryl lost it, his anger getting the better of him, he shouted as he pissed before shouting some more. She tried to quieten him but it just made things worse. He raged and Beth looked down ashamed just realizing how much she had hurt his feelings but saying what she had. This man in front of her had saved her from the prison, fed her, protected her and she had to be all stupid, get drunk and hurt his feelings.

He raged, yelling and shouting until the walker got even louder, he grabbed her before taking his crossbow and pulling Beth out with him, beginning to "teach" her and despite being lit his aim was perfect.

"Wha' d'you want from me girl? Huh?" he asked getting into her face after she had killed the walker.

"I want you to stop acting like you don't give a crap about anything, like nothing we went through matters, like none of the people we lost meant anything to you it's bullshit!" she screamed back at him.

"Is that what you think?" he asked his voice cracking slightly.

"That's want I know!"

"You don't know nothing," he said getting in her face again.

"I know you look at me and see another dead girl, I'm not Joelle, I'm not Michonne, I'm not Maggie. I survived and you don't get it cos I'm not like you or them but I made it! And you don't get to treat me like crap just because you're afraid." She yelled at him, angry and hurt because she knew what she said was true.

"I ain't afraid of nothing," he said quietly.

"I remember when we were on the highway, after the farm got overrun, the look on your face when Jo wasn't there, you were like me. And now God forbid you let anybody get too close."

"Too close huh? You know all about that, you lost two boyfriends, you can't even shed a tear, your whole family's gone and all you can think about is getting booze, like some damn college bitch." He shouted back at her.

"Screw you, you don't get it."

"No you don't get it! Everyone we know is dead!"

"You don't know that!" she cried back at him.

"Might as well be, cause you ain't ever gonna see 'em again," he yelled in her face, she stopped and whimpered.

"Elle…" He stopped thinking about what he had just said before shaking it off, "You ain't ever gonna see Maggie again!"

"Daryl just stop!" she tried pulling on him arm but he moved out of her grip.

"No, the Governor rolled right up to our gates, maybe if I wouldn't of stopped looking, maybe cause I gave up… that's on me."

Beth tried again, "Daryl."

"Nah," his voice shook, "and your dad, maybe… maybe I could've done something." Beth hugged him from behind and he let her as he cried.

They were sitting on the porch that night and Daryl just talked and Beth talked back they bonded, even further when she suggested they burn the place down. So they did, pouring moonshine over the interior and lighting the shit on fire before flipping it off and walking into the darkness.

**Joelle POV**

It was late when she looked out the window and saw the smoke, it was thick and heavy as it bellowed up from somewhere in the woods. It was dark and the large fire cast a wide glow as it flickered and danced, not doubt drawing walkers to its bright light. She was fiddling with her favorite knife, it was a hunting knife and was her favorite because Daryl had given it to her a few months ago on her "birthday", or about the time he thought her birthday would be, seeing as she'd never actually told him. She didn't even realize she had been carving his name on the wooden floor until the knife slipped causing her to look down. _Daryl Daryl Daryl. _She'd written it three times, she huffed, Lucas was changing Artemis while Merle slept. She kept watch until Lucas was finished with Little Hunter.

Artemis's soft gurgle drew her attention and she smiled, holding out her arms Lucas immediately place her in them.

"She's the perfect mix of the both of you, she beautiful and one day she's going to break hearts."

"She will, just like Daryl will break boys who break her heart, I miss him so much and it hurts. I know you get it Luke, don't think I don't see those looks, the ones you have when you don't think Merle and me are paying attention. Roxie is strong, Daniel is strong."

Lucas pulled Joelle and in turn Artemis into his arms, "everyone in our family, everyone in our group is strong Jo but we're strongest together. How long can we last apart?" Lucas asked softly, "How long can we pretend we're okay without them, how long can we survive without our hearts?"

They talked quietly for a while before Merle stirred; once he had woken he walked straight up to the window watching the fire in the distance.

"Huh well that's a damn shame, that right there was a shack with a shed full of moonshine. Me, Daryl and Michonne found it some time back," Merle looked pissed. "Damn shame I was going to go get us some of that in the morning." He shrugged seemingly not minding too much after all anyway.

Merle pushed them into sleeping; they had stayed long enough and were moving tomorrow instead of the original plan for Merle to go scavenging.

Sleep came quickly for Jo this time maybe because she knew she needed sleep, or maybe her body was already giving out. Either way she slept deeply only waking up when Lucas splashed some water on her face.

They gathered their things and began to move making their way out of the town and further down an unnamed road which no one had the care for. When they came to a cross road with some tracks, they just kept moving forward ignoring the signs leading to a place called Terminus. The three of them took one look at the sign and knew it was bullshit, this place, Terminus, was nothing more than a trap for the sorry bastards who fell for it. They made sure to walk in the opposite direction of where it was pointing.

They didn't talk much no one really wanted to waste the energy, Lucas was currently holding Artemis and the baby supplies. They decided that if they were going to move Arty around, the baby supplies best stay with her.

When Merle had decided they'd moved far enough for the day Joelle got stuck on baby watch, not that she minded but still. It was one of the things Lucas and Merle were in total agreement on, Joelle needed to heal and stay healthy, she was no use to anyone sick.

They were set up in a small white picket fence type of house, the ones where there were twenty others nearby that all looked exactly the same.

The house was dusty and the smell of old air and mold permeated the air making Joelle cough lightly, she opened the window just to let some fresh air in, this house, remarkably, had all its windows and doors intact. The house sweep had been done in minutes between Merle and Lucas who had a very efficient system going.

Lucas was currently cooking their dinner on a small indoor campfire, while Merle was tinkering with an old car they had found in the garage, hoping he could get it working, so that further travel would be a little safer.

"What's for dinner tonight Lucas? Moldy cheese with a side of stale bread?" Jo laughed, Lucas was the worst cook out of the three of them.

"No, that's not it! thank you very much, it's moldy cheese with a side of stale _crackers_!" Lucas corrected indignity. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. It was these times which reminded her of how life used to be, made her think of what it could have been had she met Daryl without the world going to shit. The thing was though if she had to choose between the world going to shit which gave her Daryl and Artemis or having the world the same. She would choose Daryl. She had lost so much with the world going to shit, losing much of her family like she had. Did it make her a bad person that she wanted Daryl, wanted Artemis over keeping much of her family alive? She didn't know nor did she care, all she wanted were Daryl's arms around her waist and his lips on hers.

Lucas, who she assumed saw the change in her face, came up to her then with a small smile on his face and something in his hands behind his back.

"Well dinner is done, and I noticed the other day that your hair was getting knotted and today I found this," he proudly brandished the hairbrush looking so pleased with himself that she had to smile.

Joelle as gently as possible pulled out the hair tie and moved so he could reach the mess that was her hair, "like old times Lulu?" She questioned quietly.

He smiled and softly began to work on the knots at the tips of her hair, "just like old times Jojo." He brushed her hair until it was smooth and silky, the familiar process comforting and welcome. Lucas had used to brush her hair before she went to school or bed, whenever she wanted it brushed really. Lucas had always done it a never been ashamed or embarrassed not even when his friends made fun of him, it was just what they did.

**A/N: So tell me how you feel about this! I don't know how much longer I want to draw this out but I think the next few chapters should suffice. I actually cannot wait for you to find out what I have in store for Joelle, Daryl and Artemis! It's so exciting! Now I know a lot of you will be like wahhhhh I want them back together now but I don't know if that's going to happen before Terminus.. which I see a lot in Daryl/OC stories but think.. what would they do with Artemis? See everything has to be carefully planned for this genius to happen. Now massive thank you to the new followers and favouriters.. – I keep making up new words- anyway and an even bigger better thank you to my special Lovelies who reviewed, you are literally the best people ever. This is a long A/N note… Don't be afraid to PM if you have any questions! I don't bite… hard… So R&amp;R XXX**


	24. Lost Hope

**Reviews:**

**DarylDixon'sLover: Beth is an interesting topic for me and I have an idea but I'm not too sure about it yet. Also if I did keep Beth alive would you be interested in having a chapter in her POV? Hmm it could be fun. Thank you for reviewing! XXX**

**Galwidanatitud: Thank you I quite liked this chapter too! Yeah that was my main concern with bringing Artemis Joelle and Daryl back together too soon and I have read some stories where they have a baby when they meet at Terminus and I think they did it really well I just don't like the idea of Artemis at Terminus so.. Thank you so much for the Review! XXX**

**TheFaceOfAlison: Yeah I was hoping people would notice those near misses! No it isn't but it's really close by, the place Carol and that end up in is still in the woods and Joelle and that end up in a small neighborhood on the edge, still really close though. If you notice when everyone escapes the prison they all end up in the same general area of one another and that's what I'm playing on at the moment. Thank you so much I've never really written anything like this. I always used to fix problems way too quickly and now I'm starting to make things more realistic which is fun! Thank you so much for your Review! XXX**

**Belladu57: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it and thank you for taking the time to review! XXX**

**A/N: Hello Lovelies so this is the chapter for December! I actually wrote it last month but seeing as I didn't have another one lined up I have to save it for this month! Anyway I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&amp;R! XXX**

**Chapter 24**

**Joelle's POV**

The days seemed to meld together following a similar routine, turns out the car was screwed and they still had to walk everywhere. Joelle was nearly sick of the continuous days, doing the same thing day in day out. They would walk for hours, scavenge for supplies, make camp, repeat. They had been quite lucky in terms of supplies and shelter, though walker numbers seemed to be growing larger with each passing day.

Joelle had taken to writing her name alongside Daryl's in the houses they came to, even on the trees they passed. It had been subconscious in the beginning before she realized what she was doing and decided to keep it up. She reasoned that if Daryl saw it, at least he would know she had gotten out, away from the prison, at least she had made it that far. Lucas and Merle didn't say anything about her strange habit of carving her and Daryl's name in the locations they stayed, probably because they knew she wouldn't stop. It didn't matter as long as she felt better after it.

They were walking, like usual, Merle had Artemis while Joelle and Lucas flanked him, keeping Artemis well and truly safe. Two walkers meandered out of the woods; both overly decayed, both reeking to high heaven. Jo heard Artemis whimper in protest as the strong smell assaulted her small nose. Luke and Jo shared a look before both moving in synch, dispatching of the danger quickly.

They moved out the way before the dead weight could fall on them, they had quickly found that the smell of walker blood and just the smell of the dead in general majorly pissed Artemis off, she would whimper and whine until the smell no longer reached her. It was quite cute actually, watching her tiny nose wrinkle in disgust, her eyes would screw shut and she would shake her head in defiance to the smell.

The three adults shared a smile before once again walking in the direction they had been heading.

**Daryl's POV**

He had been teaching her how to track, per her request, when she stepped on the animal trap and hurt her ankle. Daryl had given her a piggyback ride, it reminded him of when Elle had hurt her ankle and he had piggybacked her though where Joelle was light, Beth was heavier than she looked. He smiled at the memory in spite of himself, he still had seen no sign, not that they had been looking, no they had given up on finding the group.

The house they came to was clean and free of dust, it belonged to a mortician by the looks of things. He wrapped her ankle making sure that it couldn't be further damaged. After they made their way to the kitchen which was completely stocked much to their surprise and joy, they dug in even after noticing that it looked fresh and untouched being someone's stash.

Once the had finished binging on the food for a bit Daryl set up a sound trap as was the usual, making sure no one could sneak up on them. He was sitting in the kitchen when he heard her paying, it wasn't a song he recognized but it sounded nice, he walked silently to the room she was playing in. it was set up like a church the casket ready and waiting. He watched her for a moment, remembering when Joelle used to sing, mostly to Artemis, she had a beautiful voice it was husky and low though he knew her range was amazing. Beth voice was the opposite sweet and high, and even thought the piano sounded slightly out of tune it worked.

He coughed alerting her to his presence, she jumped not having heard his silent approach. "Ah the place's nailed up tight." He laid his crossbow on the couch, "all the way in to the front door."

Beth nodded and watched as he jumped up onto the open casket, "What are you doing?" she asked shaking her head slightly at his antics, smiling all the while.

He sighed in relief, "this is th' comfiest bed I've had in years," he explained while laying back onto the bed.

"Really?" Beth said disbelieving of what he said.

"I ain't kidding," he sighed again, before looking at her, "why don't cha go ahead and keep playin'? Play some more." She looked at him, "keep singing." His eyes were soft and calm, looking at her in a way he never had, and it was similar to how he looked at Joelle, yet not nearly the same.

She smiled shyly before she spoke, "I thought my singing annoyed you."

"There ain't no juice box though," he said back cheekily and she smiled before turning back to the piano and resuming her singing. Daryl laid there watching her for a second before staring at the ceiling.

The night was peaceful and Daryl slept comfortably in the casket much to Beth's disbelief. The morning came quickly and Daryl joked when he found Beth moving extremely slowly to the kitchen.

He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the kitchen even with her protests, "I'm going as fast as I can ," she smiled at him.

"Yeah," was his only reply as he kicked the door open, she giggled as he gently placed her in a chair, "there you go."

They had gotten closer since last night and Daryl felt more comfortable with her than anyone else besides Joelle. Beth seemed to be warming up to him as well especially since that night in the shack out in the woods.

Daryl huffed before sitting down himself, "alright, let's eat."

They began to eat when the sound traps when off, Daryl looked at Beth before tell her to stay where she was. Grabbing his crossbow he quickly walked to the front door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a dirty mutt standing their panting slightly, "it's just a damn dog." He yelled back at Beth.

"He wouldn't come in," Beth's voice startled him slightly as he was expecting her to be in the kitchen like he said.

"I told you to stay back," he grumbled at her.

"Yeah but, Daryl you said there was a dog," she smiled at him.

"Maybe he'll come back round," he gently touched her shoulder and led her back to the kitchen, "C'mon."

They didn't do much they day bit sit around, Beth played some more and Daryl listened. When it got dark, Daryl once again carried a giggling Beth to the kitchen all the while smiling.

They were sitting there eating when Beth pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He looked at her questioningly, "I'm going to leave a thank you note," she explained.

"Why?" he asked still eating.

She looked over at him, "for when they come back… If they come back… Even if they're not coming back I'm still going to say thanks. "

Daryl didn't reply immediately, he just sat there thinking for a moment. He'd seen no sign of Elle, he didn't even know if she'd gotten out. He didn't know if she was alive, he didn't know if his daughter was alive.

"Maybe you don't have to leave that," he looked at her and she looked right back, her gaze questioning. "Maybe we stick around here for a while," he explained still spooning food into his mouth. "They come back, we'll just make it work, I mean they may be nuts but maybe they'll be alright."

She smiled at him, "see you do still think there are good people around," he shrugged and she laughed. "Well what changed your mind?"

He looked at her and smiled slightly, "you know."

"What?" she asked still unsure of what he meant.

Daryl looked at her not sure of how to put his thoughts into words he mumbled a shrug and she laughed at him telling him not to, she wanted a serious answer, "what changed your mind?"

He looked at her again, and she saw it, the thing that changed his mind, "oh," she said sadly, stupidly thinking it had been her that had changed his mind but it wasn't. He had given up on the others.

The mutt from before barked breaking up the bleak conversation and Daryl left muttering about giving it one more chance. He didn't look when he opened the door, which turned out to be a massive mistake. A small herd of walkers had followed the dog and been drawn by the light and they were at the door. He yelled for Beth to run before slamming his back against the door, trying to shut it but a number of dead limbs were in the way. Beth chucked Daryl his crossbow before following his orders and running out of the room and towards the back door.

He led the walkers into the mortician's room killing them one by one with a pair of scissors. Once they were all dead he fetched his crossbow and ran out of the house. He made it out just in time to watch Beth get taken but a car with a white cross on the back. He chased the car as far as he could, even when it was completely out of sight.

Hungry and exhausted he collapsed at a crossroad, not knowing which way to turn. Beth was gone and he couldn't save her. Just like Joelle, just like Artemis. He wasn't strong enough to keep her safe. He didn't know if he could go on by himself, being alone wasn't a good thing, especially in a world like this. He had needed Elle, she had saved him for his demons, from turning into someone like his father. Once he had lost her, Beth had helped his keep his sanity, making sure he didn't lose his mind like he would have had he been alone.

**Joelle's POV**

They were once again walking in the middle of a road, moving through a small deserted town. Artemis was in Merle's arms giggling softly at his antics. Maybe they were all distracted by Artemis being cute, maybe they were all too exhausted or maybe the walkers had been silent. They didn't notice them, hadn't seen or heard any sign that they were there. One minute the town was clearer than the cloudless sky, the next they were surrounded by a hoard of the undead.

Joelle shared a frantic glance with her brothers before pushing Merle through the only gap she could see in the barrier of walkers. "Take her and run! Run, please keep her safe," Joelle begged as she forced her brother to run.

Merle hesitated for a second before sprinting away from them, slicing at walkers that were too close as he did so. A small group moved to follow him as the rest focused on their meal at hand.

Lucas and Joelle stood back to back fighting of the walkers one by one, while slowly moving in the opposite direction that Merle had run. She didn't think about the fact that her only connections to Daryl were now far away from her, didn't think about the fact that her infant daughter was now in the hands of her brother. She didn't think about the chances of ever seeing Artemis again were slim to none, she didn't think about the fact that she could be dead in the next few minutes.

Her hunting knife was driven into countless skulls as she fought for her life, for Lucas's life, for Artemis. She fought for everyone she prayed had made it out alive, for her husband. Cold walker blood was splashed over her, arms reached out trying to peel and scratch the flesh from her bones, but she wouldn't let them, she slaughtered them, with her brother by her side, she killed them, as many as possible.

Another fell with a thump and Joelle grabbed Lucas's arm and ran, pulling him through the small gap in the herd she had created, they dodged and skipped around grabbing hands, sprinting to the forest edge. They ran together making sure never to stray. The walkers scattered out behind them like hunting dogs on the scent of prey. Joelle ran, short wheezing breaths passing through her teeth, pulling as much oxygen as possible into her burning lungs. Her muscles were on fire as they burst through the tree line, the lactic acid buildup nearly too much for her to push through.

Once they had made it far enough away, once they had made their way into an abandoned house they collapsed, against unbelievable odds they had survived. She checked herself, making sure she had no bites or scratches, Lucas did the same. They smiled in relief when they realized they had made it. They got up slowly before moving throughout the house, making sure it was clear and that there were no hidden dangers. Joelle thought back trying to remember how long they had been fighting for their lives, running for their lives but found it was murky hidden beneath a veil of rage and helplessness.

She didn't talk, didn't say a word as they went to sleep for the night. What was the point, she had nothing to say, that and if she opened her locked lips she knew she would lose all her control and burst into tears. It was like every one of her loved ones were being taken from her, one by one, two by two, they were disappearing without a trace and it was slowly chipping away at her sanity.

Joelle barely slept that night, the memory of Merle having to run with her daughter constantly playing in the back of her mind, it was as if it were on a never ending reel, destined to drive her insane.

**A/N: Yes I know this is another chapter in which they are separated and no closer to finding one another! Oh shit Joelle just lost Artemis! WTF! What is going to happen now that there is no baby or Merle to remind her of Daryl! Joelle's sanity is slipping so is Daryl's which I find most agreeable due to their current situation! If you have any questions regarding this chapter or future chapters feel free to drop a Review or PM me! Gigantic thank you to those who followed and favourited this story it is amazing! Huge, gigantic massive hug, kisses and thank yous to those who reviewed, you guys are absolutely amazing and I love you! I think my author notes are getting longer with each chapter… Anyway R&amp;R I love you all! XXX **


	25. Illusion

**Reviews:  
****Galwidanatitud: I know right! Haha I'm having fun but I think it's time to start closing in! Thank you so much for your review! XXX**

**SPARKELS77: Thank you! I'm really glad! Thanks for your review! XXX**

**ThaliaJoelle: I know it's completely frustrating but at the same time really fun I love that you love it! Thank you so much for reviewing! XXX**

**Dcottrell92504: Thank you so much I get really happy when people enjoy reading what I've written! Usually I try to follow the storyline but there will be some changes. Thanks so much for taking the time to review! XXX**

**A/N: Hey my Lovelies! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been so busy with Christmas and New Years! Happy New Year by the way! Anyway I'm sorry for the lack of numerous updates and that this was slow but I really hope you like it! Please R&amp;R! XXX**

**Chapter 25**

**Merle POV**

He had been lucky enough to lose the walkers following him quickly, the only problem was he now had no idea where Lucas and Joelle were. Merle could go looking for them but he ran the risk of wandering into a large herd, specifically the one he had just run from. He knew the chances of finding them were slim, so he kept walking the way he had been heading.

Shit just kept hitting the fan for them, this shit that was happening right now was not cool, and he was terrified. Not for himself obviously, Merle Dixon wasn't scared of anything, no he was terrified for his sister, Joelle. Her sanity was literally hanging by a thread and he had just run away with her anchor strapped to his chest.

He looked down then, at Artemis, she was sleeping peacefully, unaware that she had just lost her mother and uncle to a hoard. He knew it was unlikely that they'd both survived but they were strong and he hoped they'd come back to her, to Artemis.

Merle knew he could no longer walk in the open like he had with Lucas and Joelle that just wasn't an option without backup. So instead he kept to the shadows taking time to feed Artemis with the formula they had collected and packed.

It was the next day when Artemis seemed to realize that her mother was no longer around and it took him a long while to calm her down. He knew that she needed either Joelle or Daryl, preferably both, but that didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon.

So he did his best to keep her quiet, to keep her happy, it was the least he could do for his baby niece. It was the least he could do until he found her parents.

**Daryl's POV**

The men that had found him had led Daryl to finding Rick, Michonne and Carl. They ended up having to kill them, not that Daryl minded; these were the real monsters now days, one had been planning on raping Carl, the others Michonne. So they had killed them cut them down like the animals they were.

Finding Rick and the others had given him hope that he would find the rest of the group, even if he thought that Joelle was gone, Rick also hadn't seen any sign of her either and thought she perished with the prison.

Rick had wanted to checkout Terminus so they had. They buried a bag of weapons deeper in the surrounding woods and came through the back of the Terminus compound. The guy who greeted them, Gareth, seemed off, he was too welcoming, too naïve and that made Daryl instantly wary of him. This place, these people, they didn't seem right, it seemed off, it seemed too good to be true.

Once again Daryl's instinct was proved right, Rick noticed Glenn pocket watch hanging out of Alex's pocket and immediately had his arm around Alex's neck, gun pointed at his temple. Daryl, Michonne and Carl immediately put their weapons up and were on guard.

They shot but Rick had seen the signal and the shot killed Alex instead. They began to fire, herding them away from all possible exits and towards a train car. They were forced to give up their weapons under threat of Carl's death, so they gave them up before being forced into the dark and bleak train car.

Rick pulled Carl into him and stepped to the side, next to where Michonne and Daryl were standing silently.

"Rick?" Glenn's voice peaked out of the darkness, smothered with confusion.

Daryl glanced at him before noticing the others by Glenn's side; Maggie, Sasha, Roxie, Daniel, Bob and several others that he couldn't name.

"You're here," Rick said his voice was full of relief when he spoke, "you're here."

Rick's gaze wandered to the others, Maggie noticed the look, "they're our friends, they helped save us."

"Yeah an' now they're friends of ours," Daryl consented quickly while Rick nodded.

"For however long that'll be," the redhead voiced before turning his back on the group.

"No," Rick said sternly and everyone looked at him, questions swimming in their eyes, "they're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out."

"Find out what?" the redhead asked.

"They're fucking with the wrong people," Rick smirked.

**Joelle POV**

Lucas had made breakfast again and Joelle ate it dutifully knowing she had to keep her strength up if she were to survive, not for herself, no she had given up the moment Artemis and Merle had fled. She was broken, the only thing keeping her alive at the moment was Lucas, the need to keep her only surviving family member safe, she would die for him in a heartbeat. They didn't need her really, she was just a burden and that was how she thought it had to be, if the situation arose she would put herself in the line of fire to save her brother. There was no need to save her after all, she was already dead.

They were walking through the woods like usual when Joelle saw something move out the corner of her eye. She turned her head trying to see what it was that was being hidden by copious amounts of trees. There it was again but this time she knew exactly what she'd seen after all she could never forget him, "Daryl!"

Joelle ran forward trying to catch up, he mustn't have heard her because he didn't turn around. She ran faster, she could hear Lucas calling her name, trying to get her to slow down, but she couldn't, this was Daryl. He was here, he was okay and he was alive. She finally got close enough and her hand latched onto his shoulder, spinning him to face her.

Only it wasn't him. It wasn't him. It was a walker, who then launched itself at her the moment he smelt her warm, alive scent. She struggled unprepared for an attack. She could hear Lucas in the background hurrying to catch up to her, to save her from the monster that was trying to claw her flesh away from her bones.

Lucas' knife slammed into the skill of the offending walker and shoving the corpse away from the both of them. Her knees buckled slamming her into the ground.

He looked at Joelle pure confusion on his face until he recognized the heartbreaking agony in hers. Realization dawned on him hard and cold, she had seen something that wasn't there. She had seen him when he wasn't there.

Joelle looked up at her brother as she sat there on her knees it hurt, it hurt her so bad and she wished more than anything that there was some way she could find them, her husband, her daughter. The world was against her, seeming to enjoy every ripple of pain that coursed through her at the mere thought of her family, of her love. Her father used to say the world was a dark, cruel and sadistic place, she never fully believed those words until now. Now she thought no truer words were ever spoken.

She felt Lucas pull her into his arms before walking in the same direction as they had before, she knew she should pull herself from his arms, that doing this was dangerous, leaving them both unprotected, but she was emotionally and mentally exhausted, she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and sleep for the rest of eternity.

They moved around travelling from place to place never staying longer than a day. It was tiring, never really being able to eat or sleep properly. Lucas' presences helped a lot but she could feel herself slipping, the need to close her eyes and never have them open was pulling on her every thought. She had been counting the days since Artemis and Merles absence, it was going on eighteen days now. Eighteen horribly torturous days.

**Merle POV**

Merle watched them through the trees as they stepped out of the fire truck. Maggie and Michonne hugged, but he noticed four others that he didn't recognize. Where the fuck was Rick or Daryl? As if voicing his thoughts Glenn spoke up, "Where is everybody?"

Michonne smiled at Maggie and walked over to her, "Beth's alive, she's in a hospital in Atlanta. People have her but the others went to get her back."

"Do we know which one?" Maggie asked desperately, her voice wavering with happiness and worry.

"Grady Memorial," Michonne smiled and she nodded at them both. Maggie clutched at her head for a moment as if not believing it was possible before latching on to Glenn like a lifeline.

Artemis gurgled in his arms and he decided that if they were going to leave they were damn well taking him with them.

"Well, well, well what to we have here?" Merle snickered as he stepped out of the trees. In seconds everyone's guns and weapons were trained on him. He held up his hand quickly, "Dammit! Don't shoot, don't shoot! Little Missy here wouldn't like that very much." Merle said as her slowly untied the harness that was holding her to his chest. He gently pulled her into his arms and watched the shock cross everyone face.

Roxie was the first to break, she ran over to Merle and wrapped her arms around him and Artemis and pulled them into a long hug, she pulled away and looked down at the baby in his arm, "Artemis? Does that mean Joelle made it out?"

Merle nodded, "and Lucas, but we got separated about two maybe three weeks back, there was a herd Roxie. I know that Lucas and Joelle are strong… but there was a lot, the only reason I got out was because Joelle told me to run with Little Missy right here." Guilt was etched into Merles face as he told the story.

The others from the original group all gave Merle a pat on the back and a kiss to Artemis, their group was finding its way back together, despite the losses that had suffered.

Roxie gingerly took Artemis into her own arms to give Merle a rest, "it's damn hard feeding her though, I tell ya she hates that formula shit. Now we going to Atlanta or what?"

The others chuckled and as much as no one wanted to admit it they had missed Merle's smart ass comments and demeanor.

**Daryl POV**

The trade had gone south, like he had expected it to, but he never expected Noah to die at the hands of Dawn, the head Police officer in charge, but more than that he never expected Beth to kill her in return. It was her time away from the group had made her strong and then her time away from him had made her even stronger.

They walked out of the hospital doors slowly, Rick first, Beth helping Carol along, Tyreese carrying Noah. Daryl could see the others waiting for them; Maggie screamed in delight and ran to Beth pulling her into her arms, they were crying, and it was something good and happy despite everything that had gone wrong.

Daryl let out a small smile at the scene and looked over at Rick to see the same, a tiny gurgle drew his attention, it didn't sound like Judith it sounded like… like Artemis.

His head snapped towards the sound and there she was in Roxie's arms, with Merle hovering behind. There she was, a tiny bundle of perfection, a tiny bundle of him and Joelle. He heard his crossbow drop to the floor but didn't remember dropping it. One minute he was standing behind everyone the next, his baby girl was in his arms. He breathed in her perfect baby smell and smiled, not noticing the tears falling from his eyes.

She looked up at him with those big blue eyes exactly like his own and smiled, before gurgling happily and reaching up at him. His baby girl was safe, she had got out, but who had taken her from the prison Merle or….

His eyes went to Merle but he didn't get an answer Merle just mouthed later.

They were all sitting around the campfire, far away from walkers and the city. Everyone was chatting away happily, Abraham was on watch with Tara but still close to the camp. Artemis was in his arms drinking greedily from a bottle Beth had prepared.

Finally Daryl had got sick of waiting, sick of Merle's fleeting answers, "Who got her out Merle?" his voice wasn't loud but it carried and everyone became silent, their eyes on the one-handed soldier.

Merle rubbing his hand over his eyes before answering, "Joelle did. I found a path of dead walkers and followed the trail, she was sitting in the middle of the road crying when I first saw her, so was Artemis. We made it to a cabin and then a two story brick house when a herd blew through a small town."

Daryl's eyes widened dramatically after that, they had been so close to each other and they had never known. "She got out." He breathed.

Merle nodded but kept talking, "That's where we found Lucas and from there we kind of moved around, saw the signs for Terminus, that was bullshit so we walked in the opposite direction. She was slipping before I left Daryl, she would carve out your name alongside hers, and she would zone out and sometimes she couldn't look at Artemis because of her eyes. It was a few weeks back, we were walking through this town, we didn't hear them , didn't know they were there until it was too late. She told me to run, I had Artemis and she knew that Artemis had to stay alive no matter what. They stayed behind to distract the Geeks, there were so many of them that I don't know if they got away. I barely did. I'm sorry little brother."

Daryl's grip on Artemis had tightened throughout Merles tale, there was a chance she could be alive but even Merle who knew better than most how strong she and Lucas were doubted it. He stood stiffly, held Arty in one arm picked up his crossbow and walked into the blackened woods.

**A/N: Wow I cried reading the reunion between Daryl and Artemis! So Beth's Alive! I know I brushed over that but she's kind of important! Also I know I kind of time skipped… a lot but I didn't want to drag it out too long! This doesn't mean Joelle and Daryl are any closer but maybe they are! Again if you have any questions regarding this chapter or future chapters feel free to drop a Review or PM me! Massive thank you to those who followed and favourited this story it is amazing! Huge, gigantic massive hug, kisses and thank you to those who reviewed, you guys are absolutely amazing and I love you! R&amp;R I love you all! XXX**


	26. Monstrous Men

**Reviews:**

**Galwidanatitud: Thank you! It took me a while to work out how I was going to do it but in the end I just thought go for it! Same I don't know how long though.. Thank you for reviewing! XXX**

**AnimeHunter411: Thank you so much! I think that's what everyone is waiting for that beautiful Daryl/Joelle moment but I think that I'm going to play a few angles first! Thank you so much for the Review! XXX**

**ThaliaJoelle: Thank you I love it when people enjoy my work and this is mind-blowing! I know I know Joelle and Daryl.. it will happen soon I think! Thank you so much for your Review! XXX**

**SPARKELS77: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it and thank you for taking the time to review! XXX**

**Mikeysrevenge: Neither hahah Thank you so much for the Review! XXX**

**A/N: Hello Lovelies I know, I know I'm a horrible person that should be sent to the pits of hell for taking so long to review but I have a good excuse.. I moved out of home into college and started university and if that's not a good enough excuse I don't know what is. Its been completely stressful and terrifying and I was loosing my mind not being able to right but everythings been totally hectic. I am so so so so sorry guys fir making you wait like three months for this but here it is! Anyway I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&amp;R! XXX**

**Chapter 26**

**Lucas POV**

It was dark and cold in the dank cellar they had chosen for the night, a bleak reminder of their dropping spirits and hardening hearts. Lucas was on watch while Joelle slept beside him, her head resting in his lap. His fingers gently brushed through her hair in soft, even strokes. She sighed in comfort despite the hard ground she was sleeping on. He took a moment to assess her appearance, her hair once long and glossy was matted with blood and dirty making it dull and lifeless, her face was drawn and tired, the massive circles under her eyes a testament to her sleepless nights. They had both lost a lot of weight but Joelle was becoming unusually weak. Lucas inwardly scoffed, she was literally dying from a broken heart.

Joelle stirred and whimpered lowly, pulling Lucas out of his spiraling thoughts. He sighed, not in annoyance or anger, no, he sighed in exhaustion, he knew it didn't matter where they were or how safe they were she would never feel safe or survive until Daryl and Artemis were once again by her side.

He knew her pain, he felt it himself, he didn't know how or where Roxie and Daniel were, he didn't know if they were alive. Hell he didn't know anything and it was tearing him to pieces. What he did know however was that even though they were lingering in the back of his mind and would remain there, he knew needed to keep Joelle safe, keep her sane until he found the others. There were others from their group, he had to believe that, had to have some hope that they were alive and okay.

She whimpered again, Lucas pulled her into his arms, cocooning her in his strong, safe embrace. Jo curled into him, clinging like he was the lifeline to her sanity, and he supposed he was, seeing as he was all that was left of her humanity. He didn't want her to wither away into nothing but it was, inevitably, her choice.

A low rattling from the cellar door instantly stole his attention, his hand at his weapon, he woke Joelle with haste. Her eyes snapped open and she was aware in seconds, her hands on gripping her knife steadily.

They weren't ready for the door to fly open, they weren't ready to be face to face with monsters far more fearsome then the dead that were walking. Four men steadily flowed into the small cellar, a variety of guns easily pointed at the two of them. Lucas' hand was gripped tightly around her wrist as he stealthily pulled her protectively behind him. There was no need though because a second latter darkness filled her vision, and then his.

**Rick POV**

They were camped in another abandoned home, it was in good condition considering the state the rest of the world was in. His eyes drifted to Beth who was, aggravatingly enough, sitting next to Daryl.

He had noticed how Beth seemed to cling to Daryl, if Maggie wasn't clinging to her, he didn't like it. He didn't like how she looked at him or spoke to him, like she was something special in Daryl's life and most of all he didn't like how she cared for Artemis like she was her own. Rick had watched as Beth had taken a peaceful sleeping Arty out of Roxie's hands as if she had the right, as if it were her child, it was okay to care for Artemis, to become attached was fine, but to try and make her a daughter was out of the question. She was Joelle's and Rick would be damned before he let her be forgotten.

He didn't blame Daryl, hell no one did, Beth's soft manner was a reminder of Joelle, so was the way Daryl seemed comfortable around her. He knew it had something to do with their time after the prison, something to do with how close they had gotten. But he was worried, worried that his sister would soon be a distant memory floating on the wind.

"Shit!" Glenn's curse echoed through the quiet house, in seconds everyone had run towards him weapons at the ready. He wasn't being attacked though and there were no walkers in sight, Rick followed Glenn gaze to the hard wood floor and his breath stuttered in his throat. Scratched deep into the wood were three very distinctive, very familiar names. _JOELLE. ARTEMIS. DARYL._

He could feel as Daryl came up beside him and watched in regret as he took one look at the scratches and stormed out of the house. Daryl wouldn't be back anytime soon that much he could tell and he knew deep in his heart that the group was falling apart in front of his very eyes. Rick sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, "everyone get some rest, we'll move in the morning." Rick smiled inwardly, perhaps she wouldn't be so easily forgotten.

**Joelle POV**

She woke to her head pounding and her body bound tightly to a large tree trunk, arms down by her sides. Lucas wasn't next to her though, he was a little way in front her, his hands a feet bound and a gag tied around his mouth. The four men surrounded him in a deadly and monstrous wall of flesh, one that Joelle had come to fear far more than the dead. These men though seemed slightly familiar, her breath stuttered and came to a stop as she realised exactly who they were.

One of them was the Father of her dead child, her lungs strained and she realised she hadn't taken a breath for some time now. She forced herself to breathe and the rush of oxygen to her lungs made her feel faint.

This couldn't be happening, the monstrosities before her should be dead, but she knew why they weren't, things like that, demons like that survived by praying on the weak. No caring who they slaughtered to survive.

They weren't too far away but she couldn't hear a word that came out of their vile mouths, they were discussing something and whatever it was had made Lucas become deathly pale and stone cold still. His eyes locked with hers and she saw the horror brimming in them.

Joelle's eyes then locked with her former Sergeant, James, "Ahhh, look here lads our favorite specialist is awake."

"..J-James… Please just… Just l-let us go please," she stuttered, mentally she was kicking herself she had wanted to be strong and brave, to let them know she was no longer the weak little Medic they had destroyed those years ago.

"Shh… Don't you worry Jojo we'll let you go…. After we've had our fun of course… and without your little protector here to keep you safe… What do you say Jojo?" His voice was more menacing than she had remembered, more threatening.

"Yo James, she's still looking too pretty seeing as shit hit the fan! Maybe we should make her a little uglier you know, so no one else will touch what ours!"

Lucas was straining against his bonds now, but before he could move much, the one who had just spoke, Garrett, if she remembered correctly, kicked him hard in the stomach. With a pained grunt Lucas fell forward. Joelle let out a strangled scream, "Lucas!" in protest to the blatant brutality.

"I think you're right Garrett, let's start with that pretty little face," he spoke with a low voice and grinned menacingly, he pulled out a very large, very sharp hunting knife. She didn't see it coming, neither had Lucas but Joelle heard him scream, heard herself scream as the knife came plunging down straight across her left eye and down her cheek. The pain didn't hit her immediately, it didn't even hit her at all, Joelle became completely numb in that moment. Her screams stopped, blood flooded the left side of her face.

James and his lackeys noticed her lack of screams and stopped their laughter, "Ahh little Jojo, don't worry we'll have you screaming in no time!" James laughed at her and began to pulled her ratty jeans down. The knife he'd been holding thrown down next to them, next to her hand, her mind went wild looking for a plan.

Joelle began to panic as she realized James had now began unbuckling his belt, seeing as her pants were at her ankles. She thrashed her breath coming in short rasping gasps. Just as she thought she was going to pass out a single thought drifted through her head, _Daryl._ And that was enough to calm her, to push away her panic, to clear her head and he did, Daryl pushed away her fears, she wasn't weak, she had never been, she was still here. They were still here.

Lucas began struggling, managing to get out of his bindings, he launched himself at one of the nameless soldiers, there was a screaming _crack _and the struggling stopped, Joelle's heart stuttered, but it wasn't Luke.

The others, whose attention had been on her and James, ran back to Lucas and tacked him down, beating him into submission. Pounding his flesh to the symphony of Lucas' pained groans. They dragged his nearly unconscious body closer to the tree where Joelle was tied.

Unbeknownst to them while they had all be distracted, James included, Jo had managed to take hunting knife into her hands, steadily carving away at the ropes until they gave way.

"Come on, Lucas, is it? Now watch as we destroy your sister, after all it's surprising she's lasted this long," James said turning his full attention onto Lucas at which point Joelle launched herself at him, the force knocking them two the ground. His blatant surprise gave her enough time to plunge the heavy knife into his cold, monstrous heart.

The other two stood there stunned at her actions giving Joelle even more time she pulled her jeans up and ghosted her way over to them, stalking her prey. They only had their knives, she knew because she'd watched them, in all their foolishness, set their guns' aside. The second nameless soldier backtracked quickly noticing her hostile and violent gaze as it was directed on him.

He turned to run, to try and gather his gun but Joelle was quicker and despite her impaired vision, the knife flew true hitting him straight through the throat.

Her single eye zeroed in on Garrett he wasn't moving in on her though, no, he had his knife out and it was straight across Lucas' throat.

"Now now Jojo, that wasn't very nice, yeah I was planning on killing James but Nick, I liked him. See what you're going to do is back away very slowly in the opposite direction, put your hands on your head and turn around, quickly now Jojo, I don't have all night."

She did as she was told slowly backing away until she was 6 feet away, "Now turn around," Garrett commanded.

She turned around and just as she was about to put her hands to her head she heard a moan before a strangled yell came from Garrett, a walker. Joelle span just in time to see Garrett slam his knife into the walker's skull, it was the soldier Lucas had killed earlier and it had sunk its teeth into his shoulder.

It shocked Joelle when Garrett began to laugh manically before stabbing his knife deep into Lucas's chest.

Time froze completely, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She stumbled forward and pulled the knife out of the soldier's throat before slamming it in his and James' heads and turned her gaze onto Garrett. She launched herself at him much like she had James but unlike James Garrett fought back slamming his fist into her injured eye, causing her to flinch and yell in pain. Joelle was angry though and used her rage to fuel her movements her elbow cocked him in the face disorientating him enough for her to heave the blade through his chest, multiple times before sliding it into his worthless brain.

She rushed over to Lucas, dropping the blade as she reached him and pulled him into her lap, his breathing was labored and weak. She cradled him gently pushing her palms against his would, trying, helplessly, to stop the bleeding. "No, no, no, no, god please no, I can't, I can't Lucas, not you too, please god, please," She sobbed, crying out her distress, broken and bleeding as her brother, her big brother was bleeding out in her arms.

"Hush Joelle, it's okay, it's okay, you're safe now… you need to…" he coughed blood choking out of his mouth in a deadly splutter.

"… You need to find them… Daryl… Arty… Find them… Roxie too… she'll need you…. Now that…" Lucas gasped out, trying to make her listen.

Tears were gushing out of her lone eye in a river of pain and despair and Lucas wanted nothing more than to comfort her, to tell her that it would be alright, that she would be alright. He knew she was strong, that she was capable but he hadn't expected to encounter the very men that had previously broken her, hadn't expected things to end like this.

Darkness seeped into his vision as the pain ebbed away like a distant memory, his thoughts touched on Daniel and Roxie hoping deep in his heart that he wouldn't see them where he was going, that they were well.

Joelle looked down on him as he drew his last breath, his eyes drifted shut and he looked at peace, looked like he was sleeping.

She let out a choked, sobbing scream, her voice cracking as she rocked him back and forth, begging him to come back, to not leave her alone, to be okay. Her screams echoed into the darkness, being swallowed up by its bleakness.

Joelle screamed until her throat was raw, cried until her eye was dry and tearless. She didn't know if she could do this, be alone like she was, broken like she was. Pain and grief flowed from her heart like an endless river filling her whole body up until she was an aching mess.

Lucas stirred in her arms and her heart lifted before plummeting deeper as she realized it wasn't her brother. It was just another soulless beast one that needed to be put down. Her had reached out to the hunting knife she had dropped, what seemed like years ago, it slipped through her blood stained fingers but she managed to catch it before it fell.

Trembling she placed the blade at his temple, "I'm sorry Lucas, I love you brother," in a quick motion she pushed the blade through his skull. Just as quickly she removed it and began to sob tearlessly.

Joelle didn't move, her eyes stayed on her brothers cold, lifeless face, gently she smoothed back his hair leaving a bloody mark as she did so. A branch snapped to her right but she didn't turn, she guessed walkers would have heard her sorrow.

"Hello?" the voice was soft, calm, friendly even, Joelle turned her gaze on him watching him flinch as he looked upon her marred face. "I'm a friend."

**A/N: I cried, I cried so hard writing this… I didn't want to do it but… it needed to happen.. for the story.. I wrote it and reread it before bursting into tears… It was a mess RIP Lucas.. And no they're not really closer… or wait are they? I'm thinking of doing a time skip or something similar and you'll see how I bring them together! But there may be new challenges and problems not in the TV show such as BETH! Why the hell did I keep her alive… well you'll find out pretty damn soon! How do you reckon Joelle's going to go now that all her ties to her family and happiness are gone? Apart from that knife.. I apologise again for my lack of updating I'm really sorry I'll try to manage my time better! If you have any questions regarding this chapter or future chapters feel free to drop a Review or PM me! Gigantic thank you to those who followed and favourited this story it is amazing! Huge, gigantic massive hug, kisses and thank yous to those who reviewed, you guys are absolutely amazing and I love you! R&amp;R I love you all! XXX **


End file.
